Breaking Dawn
by TERRORLIES
Summary: This is how i think Breaking Dawn will go. I stink at summaries so.. i'm going 2 let it be a surprize sp because i beleive summarize give 2 much away, so read if you wish and if you dont well, than the answer is obvious. rated T just in case.PLEASE REWIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no charters or plot, this is a continuation of the wonderful works of Stephenie. I'm just another obsessive fan, and I couldn't wait for the next book, so I'm writing my own hahaha! ENJOY!**

Eternity

I was staring at myself in the mirror wondering how anyone could want what I was looking at. A plain, mousy brown haired girl who tripped over everything that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. It had been two days since I'd seen Edward, two exceedingly long days. Every time he left me the emptiness in the pit of my stomach opened up again, along with the pain causing me to collapse on the ground gasping for air. I never realized how much the hole still hurt, until the thing that plugged it up was removed. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, I had finally convinced myself, every time he left, that he would come back to me, he had promised. 

He hated it when I played that card, the one that reminded him what I had become when he had left, it hurt him; but sometimes I was so selfish I needed him to stay with me. This time I let him go, he needed time off. He had assured me I was every thing in his life, and that when he wasn't with me he was wishing he was, it felt good to believe that. Like me he'd had his own lapse of insanity when we were apart. It was possible now to live with the hole and not become a zombie again, I just liked it better when I had my plug.

I was staring in the mirror at the person Alice had tried to make beautiful. Next to her perfect shape and face I felt uncomfortable, self conscious, she looked more like a bride then I ever would even in the breath taking wedding gown she had bought me. I was staring in the mirror imaging my fiancé standing beside me, with his arm around my waste smiling that crooked smile I loved, with his unbearable beauty.

_You're too desirable for your own good,_ he had told me. He was probably trying to make me feel better about myself. I wondered when I became a vampire too, if I would be as beautiful as him, it was hard to imagine. It would make me feel like I deserved him, and that it wouldn't be just my blood he longed for.

"Bella what are you dong?" I jumped at the touch of the cold hand as it came down on my bare shoulder. I hadn't noticed her dance behind me her icy skin seemed colder from surprise. 

"Looking at what you've done to me," I sighed "I still don't see the beauty, only the beast." I saw a smile peek out from the corner of her perfect lips, and she sang out a laugh, it sounded like bells.

"Beauty isn't accomplished over night Bella." Alice teased, "Besides you haven't been sleeping well." All the humor from her voice was gone, replaced with worry and concern. 

Edward must have bribed her with something to keep me happy, if he hadn't, Alice probably wouldn't be throwing me this stupid bachelorette party. No, never mind she would have any way, this was her thing, what she did for fun. 

Edward should have be home spending our last night as an engaged couple with me, instead of camping in the mountain with a bunch of guys. Charlie especially liked the idea of keeping us separated. He didn't like the idea of us being alone in a house together unsupervised, I guess he had every right to be this overprotective as my father. Charlie had been putting on a better show than I would have thought possible, but he still didn't _love_ Edward as much as I had hoped, as much as I wanted, as much as he had. He still blamed Edward for the zombie I had become during the months that followed his leaving. 

What Charlie didn't know, was he had only left because he thought he was putting me in danger by being with me, not realizing that I was the magnet attracting it. Then there was the fact that if it were anyone else they wouldn't have gone completely psycho for as long as I did, a month maybe, but four? So really it was all my fault, even though Edward always found a way to blame himself, it made me sick.

When I had finally convinced Charlie that the only reason we were getting married was not, because I was pregnant, he seemed oddly cheerful to have a chance to walk me down the isle. It was so hard to keep the promise I'd made for him, and myself, that I would do this right and wait for the wedding night to get what I wanted. My one and only demand, Edward.I wanted that one_ human _experience before I joined my future family , before the one thing I can't live without became second on the things I thirst for. 

"Alice I'm fine, you know I'm too insane to keep quite when I sleep like everyone else. Well, the people that sleep anyway."

She smiled at me all worry gone, just as I had hoped. "Which is why we love you so much," she giggled.

"Knock, Knock" the voice sounded as that of an angel, if anyone truly new what an angel sounded like. Rosalie was easily the most gorgeous creature to have ever inhabited the earth. Her blonde curls looked like golden strands growing out of her head, draping down her flawless face. She was leaning against the door with her perfect body; one that would send even the snobbiest, self centered girl to a million dollar surgeon. Standing next to her I felt like the ugly duckling who never got to turn into a swan.

"I changed my mind." I couldn't detect the usual coldness in her voice. "I think I _will_ come to Port Angeles with you. I mean, it's not everyday I gain a sister, even if she is making the _stupidest_ decision of her life." Rosalie had always resented the fact that I had gotten to choose my fate, and she often voiced her opinion, not always in words but in silence. I remembered what she had said to me, less than a year ago; how she had became what she was, something she never wanted to be.

_Don't you see Bella? You already have _everything_. You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want.__And you're going to just_ throw it away. _Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you. You have the choice I didn't have, and you're choosing _wrong_ཀ_

I had remembered that night so vividly, the night I convinced myself she wouldn't always hate me. I didn't care if she was just saying this to make Edward happy, or because she had finally realized why I was doing this and respected me; like a sister.

I couldn't help myself, I ran and hugged her with all the compaction that had just built up inside of me, tripping into her as I did so.

"Thank you," I whispered, I could feel my eyes get hot and I closed them shut.

I felt her perfect body shift, as she wrapped her arms around me.

She laughed " You promised Emmett you wouldn't do anything funny while he was gone, I should have brought a video camera." It was a genuine laugh and it surprised me. She really seemed to have become slightly more comfortable.

Then she had leaned her head down to my ear and whispered. So low I could just make it out, "Your welcome," she paused ,"I mean it."

Angela was the first to arrive, after all she was my other brides maid. I really wanted to include my one true girlfriend in my wedding. When I had asked her she seemed thrilled, not taken aback by the thought that I was a eighteen year old bride, just her friend who happened to be getting married. Jessica arrived shortly after followed by Reneé . She seemed to be positively glowing at the fact she had almost seen this coming and hadn't been imagining things, but she was still worried. 

She didn't want me to turn into her; married right after high school only to get a divorce a year later. If the circumstances were different I would be just as worried as my mother, I had been just as worried, but what was one little ring with someone you knew you would always want to spend forever with. If Edward was just some high school sweetheart I would be reexamining what I was about to do as a huge mistake. 

It was a small party I only had six people and then myself, so it made it easier when it was time for gifts. I had always hated attention, but since I was going to get more attention than I had ever gotten in my life, I needed the practice. Alice had saved me by announcing the gifts would be opened here not at _La Bella Italia, _the small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, where we had reserved a portion of tables in the back. I could stand all the attention from the people I knew, there was no way I would put up with all the "Aww-ing" from the other diners. 

I didn't even try to guess how expensive the gifts were. The jewelry my mom had given me to match my dress must have been more than my car and stereo combine. Angela had bought me a beautiful winter jacket, it was black and the hood had fur lining it. I tried it on and it felt like I was wearing a cloud; the cotton inside the jacket was so soft. It made me look forward to moving to Alaska, to live with Tanya in the short time before I became immortal; at least I'd be warm. Jess had gotten me the only gift I would probably never get to use, a toaster. It was the most hi-tech toaster I'd ever seen, it had six bread slots, a pull out oven and ten different toasting temperatures. I felt bad I wouldn't eat food long enough to use it. The photo album from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie looked like pure silver with a gold plate inscribed with the words "_The Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb_". Edward must have told them to inscribe that, because that was what he had whispered when he had taken me to our meadow for the first time. As I read it my eyes started to tear, and my heart started to over flow from the weight of emotions that were being thrown at me.

"What does the inscription mean?" My mother read over my shoulder. "I've never heard that saying before." It took me a minute to answer, one because I couldn't talk, and two because what would I say? Oh well Edwards the lion because he is a deadly vampire, and I'm the lamb because I'm the weak defenseless human, I felt Alice stiffen up behind me.

"Its just something Edward used to say because I was so clumsy." That made sense right? Him being the lion because he was strong and coordinated and me being the lamb, because I am flimsy and klutzy.

To my relief, my mother started to laugh "That's you all right Bells, like a lamb trying to walk." With that all the tension in the room lifted, it was off to Port Angeles. 

I had only been in the restaurant once, but the flashbacks hit me like blows to the gut. It was hard being able to see him so clearly, but not touch him. That was the worst Hell Satin could ever punish me to, a Hell where I couldn't be with my damned love, my destiny. I was thankful I would see him in the morning in the little time we had before the wedding, it made it easier.

Jessica was babbling to Angela about some gossip Lauren had informed her on and finally seemed to have forgiven me for not making her one of my brides maids.

"Bella, Bellaཀ Aren't you excited? I know I am I got the perfect dress tooཀ Oh and Mike asked me if he could be my hand at the weddingཀ Its like old times, you and Edward me and Mikeཀ" Jess had jumped up and squeezed my shoulder by this point.

I tried to talk with enthusiasm in my voice. 

"That's great Jess." It must have worked because she went back to Angela smiling. 

Esme and Reneé were whispering and giggling about their soon to be betrothed children. Taking quick glances to where I sat, trying to get in to the conversation I had just walked into with Angela and Jess. Even Rosalie seemed to be enjoying what she was saying to Alice in a voice much too low for a person to be able to create. To my disbelief, I even found that the adrenalin that had kicked in from being so anxious had me enjoying myself, laughing at the stupidest things and not being able to peel the huge smile off my face. We had sat there for hours laughing and eating whatever our hearts desired and all of us were positively exhausted, except for my sisters and mother-in-law of course; but they put on a good show for people that hadn't slept in about fifty years. As we drove home I must of fallen asleep because after I had opened my eyes from what I had thought was blinking all the low mummers of my guests had been silenced; and I was being cared into the house by Alice.

"Aliceཀ" what was she doing picking me up like a baby doll when everyone could see her? "What are y-." 

She placed her finger to my lips. "We already drove everyone home Bells, you've been out cold in that car. I just dropped your mom off at home she was too tired and too drunk to go alone; I was hoping you'd have been smart enough to go inside. Again you surprise us all." She was whispering now, but I could still hear the smile in her voice. She had gently thrown me under the covers of the bed Edward had placed in his room for me, before I knew where I was.

"Goodnight Bella," she laughed quietly, she kissed me on the forehead and sleep overwhelmed me.

I was almost having a nightmare, no I _was_ having a nightmare. Charlie was walking me down the isle and there was Edward, making the hottest male model look like an average guy. I kept walking, our eyes never left each others, his smile was that crooked grin that made my heart skip beats. I kept walking, but then I realized I wasn't getting any closer. As I quickened my pace, I realized that Charlie should be slowing me down. Spinning, I noticed not only was Charlie gone, but so was everyone else. I was alone in the church with Edward, everyone had disappeared. I started running but I wasn't getting any closer. His face still in my smile as I started shouting his name. 

Suddenly the church went icy cold and I realized what was going on. I tried so hard to come back in to consciousness that when I did I felt his arms restraining me. I realized I must have made a violent spasm in my effort to leave the nightmare to come back to my fairytale. 

"It's okay Bella. I'm here, love, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, his voice soft, too loving considering the fact I couldn't stand to give him any happiness unless it was with me. I felt so selfish, but I didn't care he was still here. What had I said? I'd ask him later if I remembered; probably something like "come back," or, "don't leave me."

I rolled over so my face was in his chest and I kissed his calor bone, once, twice three times. "I missed you." I whispered in to his chest taking in his sweet fragrance. 

"It's been too long." He pulled my face to his and kissed me gently. I didn't dare open my eyes incase this dream left me. He pulled his face away slowly.

"Don't go," I pleaded almost hurting myself grabbing onto his shirt so hard. Pain came back into my not totally healed right hand and I flinched. He unclenched them from his t-shirt gently.

"Bella, love look at me." He held my face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere, please open your eyes." He kissed me the way I wish he couldn't, too persuasive and my eyes fluttered open.

"See? Still here," he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too. I couldn't wait for that trip to be over so I could see you again, the minute I kissed you goodbye and left you on the porch," he smiled.

I groaned, "I don't deserve you," and I cuddled more tightly into him so there would be almost no space, just us.

"I think you have it backwards," his laugh vibrated through me and I felt for the first time in two days truly happy.

"I needed to give you time off," I laughed back, and Edward was kissing me again. I could feel his breath in the bottom of throat, he seemed just as eager as I was. But his lips, all too soon, became softer and I felt him smile with me.

"The only vacation I ever want is with you."

"Well that's something I definitely agree with you on," my head was spinning from its newest dose of the sweetness that seem to radiate of his body. 

"Sleep my one and only love, I will be here forever." Before I could object, he was humming my lullaby and I slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

The Sun was shining very brightly when I awoke, and it warmed me with its touch. I looked to where Edward usually laid waiting for me in the morning, but it was empty replaced by a red rose on the pillow with a note; 

**Let forever begin, let us always be.**

How did he come up with those things? They always made my heart fly with happiness; when I read them I could almost hear his voice. I crawled out of bed and went downstairs. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward had already left and again it was just us girls. Alice didn't eat, but she sure cooked like she did, I'd never tasted food that good in my life.

"I have a lot of spare time." she had told me. It made me think how much time _I'd_ have when my days and nights turned into one sleepless year, one after another, after another. 

The wedding was at noon, Alice had predicated that the weather would be in overcast by then, and that it would be okay for them to be outside. The idea of my husband stepping into the limo, and blinding all the passing drivers, the millions of rainbows shining off his body like diamonds made me anxious . 

As I ate, Alice sat there impatiently, tapping her foot and sighing occasionally. I wanted to see how long I sat there before she just grabbed me like football and brought me to get dressed, but I decided I needed to do this before I changed my mind. 

"Fine let's get this over with." I said pushing my plate away from me.

"Yay!" My human pace wasn't enough for her and next thing I knew I was being flown up the stairs in her arms.

"Take a nice shower while I get everything we need," She smiled, as she placed me down in front of her bathroom door. 

"Alice won't you be ready within the first two minutes I'm in the shower?"

She looked appalled. "Bella these things take time; I wouldn't just put _anything_ on your face, you're getting married. Oh and then there's your hair... Bella this is a delicate matter." I looked at her face and almost started laughing. She looked so serious. I 

wanted to tell her to not even bother because it wouldn't make a difference in how I looked, but she seemed to really be looking forward to it.

"Fine."

The water felt so good on my body, I didn't know how cold I was until I had stepped in and it felt as if I had just singed my skin. Alice had gotten my favorite strawberry shampoo with its matching conditionerand body wash. I'd never smelt a combination so fruity. When I turned off the faucet I was greeted by the cold air that had been waiting to stab at me. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me as if it was a boa constrictor. Drying my self as quickly as possible to escape the cold I threw on the sweat pants and t-shirt Alice had placed on the vanity. I was debating wether she would kill me for brushing my own hair, but brushed it into a pony tail anyway, and quickly brushed my teeth. When I opened the door she was sitting on the couch, like Edward she didn't sleep so a bed was unnecessary. 

"Finallyཀ" I was on the chair in front of her very large wall mirror, I swear if they threw me around like that much longer, there would be conciquences. She stood behind me for a moment looking from the mirror to the box of make-up she had next to her. "Ahh," she finally said taking the box and finding everything she needed. It took what felt like forever of her applying cleansers, putting on about five different colors of foundation to make a blushed color that looked natural on my skin, and applying on what ever else that was supposed to enhance my beauty. She smiled a lot and hummed as she worked she seemed so, happy.

"Can I see now Alice?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "Not until I'm done, and that means the dress and everything." She stopped doing my hair, "You're not patient at all."

"Sorry," I blushed.

"I was right that color is perfect on your cheeks," I blushed again. She went back behind me and touched up what ever she had been doing. She placed a beret on the left side of my head and stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect," she sighed, "Now its time for your dress." She brought it over to me and helped me get it on without smudging my make-up. Then she took the jewelry my mother had given me and put on so gently I felt every cold link of the necklace as she put it on. She was so dramatic.

"There now you can look," she smiled. "Close your eyes" I did and she walked me to the mirror. "Open." The girl I saw in the mirror couldn't have been me, she looked, beautiful.

"Alice, how did you-?" I stopped to hug her and I felt my eyes start to water.

"It's a good thing I used water proof," she chuckled.

"Now you get ready," I told her dabbing my eyes with the tissue she gave me. "You only have a half hour, and I won't have my maid of honor in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Bella it'll take me fifteen minutes to get ready. Now go wait downstairs," she nudged me toward the door. As I walked down the stairs, I had to stare at my feet to make sure I didn't turn my radiant white dress red with blood. I rounded the corner into the kitchen to where Rosalie and Esme were sitting at the kitchen counter. Of course Rosalie was much prettier that I was even in her yellow strapless sun dress. Every inch of her perfect body was so white that the yellow fabric almost looked blinding. How can you put that much beauty on person. Esme looked like any loving mother would, her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a beautiful long sleeved blue evening gown. It was simple but gorgeous; she had picked a perfect dress to look amazing but not make me look under dressed.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Esme breathed and she came to embraced me.

"Really, you think? So do you," I turned to look at Rosalie. "You too."

She got up from the chair she was sitting on. "Esme's right you look amazing, like a bride." She seemed completely speechless, but I couldn't tell if it was because I looked good or because she had never gotten to get married, as a human. I knew she was perfectly happy with Emmett, but this was not what she wanted. She dreamed of rocking on her front porch, all gray and holding Emmett's hand as their grandchild, ran and sang around them.

I sat in the back of Rosalie's red convertible next to Alice. It was a quiet ride, except for Esme and Alice's constant giggles, Rosalie seemed to respect the idea that I could be so nervous. I wanted to scream so loudly even a vampire's ears would bleed. Alice had been right about the weather as she usually was, I'd learned better than to bet against her. After all she had predicted she would be doing my wedding, when at the same time I was hoping to just run to Vegas, or even better just have Edward turn me with no wedding at all. 

We were just in time- I didn't want too much spare time, it made me anxiouse-, the only car in the church parking lot was Emmett's black Jeep. Rosalie drove us around to the back door where she let Alice and I out, Angela was already waiting. My two brides maids smiled at each other so excitedly, I thought their faces would rip in half. Alice had picked out her and Angela's dress; both of them were beautiful. Angela's was in a strait down light purple silk gown, that was almost strapless, but had short sleeves that fell off her shoulders, Alice's was the same but in an elegant baby blue that looked amazing against her spiky black hair. 

"Are we going to wait out here all day or what?" I hadn't noticed I was shaking.

"Oh, calm down Bella," Alice rolled her eyes still smiling and let us into the church. We went into the room where the chorus usually practiced before a Sunday night mass, and waited for the my father to come so Angela and Alice could take their places across from Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella are you okay?" I always liked this about Angela, she could tell when you needed to talk or when you wanted everyone to shut up and leave you alone.

"No, I'm about take the most important walk of my life and all I can think about is tripping on my face." The horror had blown into me like a heat wave.

"Well you could always have Charlie carry down the isle," Alice seemed to be in an oddly chipper mood it really was getting on my nerves.

"Why are you so happy?" I grumbled

She leaned down to whisper into my ear, "If you knew how happy Edward was right now you'd be acting the same way." I was very glad that it was no one other than Angela in the room, because if there was, they would take it as a direct insult that they were being left out; she just assumed it was none of her business and dismissed it.

"If you'd known him for the past fifty years, you'd really respect how much this happiness you bring him really matters. Even Rosalie is dancing inside... even if she doesn't show it." Alice pulled her face from my ear smiling still, after hearing what she had to say, I was less bothered by it.

"Way inside." It came out as a whisper but Alice heard it and gave me a hug.

"Alice, Angela." The voice that I heard coming from behind the door made me more crazed rather than calm, it meant it was almost time.

"Has it been an hour already?" I squeaked. "How's that possible we just got hereཀ"

"Bella, you've kinda stared at that wall since we've gotten here. I thought you were in shock." Angela's voice was one of amusement and worry. "It'll be okay, Me and Alice gotta go, everything will be fine." She gave me a little squeeze on my shoulder and headed out the door.

"Bella," Alice kneeled down and kissed my forehead. "We all love you remember that, no matter what. Everything will go perfectly, don't worry." And with that she was gone too. I had been staring at my feet for I don't know how long before I noticed Charlie sitting next to me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"How you doing?" The smile on his face made the one Angela and Alice had on when we arrived at the church look like a smirk.

"Fine, just don't let me trip okay." I found myself shaking at the thought of it. 

Charlie put his hands on my shoulders and looked rather amused. "I promise Bells your face will remain on the alter not on the carpet." He was laughing now, and seeing him this happy, made me laugh too.

"You're right, thanks." Then another horror hit me not like a wave of heat, but like a wave of glass.

"What"s wrong?"

"Dad, you know the part of the wedding where the priest asked if anyone thinks you shouldn't get married?"

"Yes." His face looked even more amused than before.

"What if someone screams 'NO'? That only really happens in movies right?"

"Bella, I don't think there is anyone in this church right now that thinks you and Edward should be kept apart; myself included." He kept a straight face when he said this. Could he actually mean it?

"Dad?"

"I can see how much he loves you. Keeping you two apart is like having toast without jam. I'm done trying to change your mind, I don't want to." He was smiling at me like he had just put down a five hundred pound weight.

"Oh Daddyཀ" I gave him a hug so tight that he had to pull my arms off so he could breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I knew how much you'd like to hear that, so I had to tell you. No matter how soft it made me look." He was smiling again, as he walked over to the door my stomach dropped I wanted to leave and never look at a church again; but it was too late. He opened my escape hatch in one swift motion, and blocked the way to the back exit. "Shall we?"

I had never had so many people looking at me at once, not even on the first day of school; but there were only one pair of eyes that mattered; his. The second I walked into the isle, the look on his face made me feel like I could just float away. I didn't want to run anymore. He had been whispering to Emmett, his best man, when I had rounded the corner, just in time for me to see his expression go from excited to astatic.

_Right, left, right, left. _That's the only thing I thought about other than him. _Right, left, right left._ He looked like an angel standing there, and that's what I thought he was no matter how many times he tried to convince me he was damned to hell from the moment his heart stopped. _Right, left, right, left. _You couldn't have salvation if you didn't have a soul, but if you had seen him standing there, no one in the world could tell you he didn't have one. 

Charlie had kept his promise I hadn't tripped. He kissed me on the cheek "I love you Bells." I could feel the tears coming as he went to sit next to Renee and Phil. My mother and father could have been still married the way they were acting. My fathers 

eyes were tearing, and my mother was wrapping her arms around him her eyes full of tears as well. Even Phil my step-father seemed to be happy to the point of waterworks, he had always been a nice guy.

"You look amazing." His voice calmed me instantly. He heard my heart jump and laughed, as he took my hand the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in Holy matrimony."

_No one speak, No one speak, hold your peace, oh god let them hold their peace. _Those words played over and over as I looked into Edward's eyes, wanting nothing more than to always be with him. He was so calm, his smile made my knees weak, forcing me to lock them despite the fact that I knew you could faint if you did this for too long, but if I did faint I didn't want it to be because my husband was smiling at me.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

His voice cut through the air with a firm grace. "I do." He then slipped the golden wedding band on my left hand on top of my engagement ring -which I had promised to never take off- and kissed it.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

This was it the moment I'd been dreading and waiting for since he'd asked me to marry him. "I-"

"Bella _STOP_ཀ" He had came in so quietly I hadn't seen him enter. Jacob was jogging up the isle, but it looked like he was sprinting to everyone else. I had never felt this much hatred toward Jacob. He used to be like a brother, until I found out I was in love with him. I had forced myself to choose between him and Edward, the choice was easy, I knew which one of them I couldn't live without, but it had still hurt. What was he doing? Why was he trying to turn my life into the Hell I was feeling at that moment?

"_Jake_?" my voice was so shaky even I could barely understand it. I could feel the tears that came as a result of pure anger coming, but those of extreme grief as well. I wanted to be with Edward for my entire existence how ever long that was, and Jacob came in like a wrecking ball, knocking my dream down.

"Bella I couldn't let you go through with it I _love_ youཀ" He didn't even look embarrassed or ashamed that he was ruining what was _supposed_ to be the happiest day of my life. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine in a force that said he was angry enough to rip Jacob to shreds, but didn't want to crush my hand, that force was saved for the hand that wasn't holding mine. Edward had always disliked Jacob, but not only because he was in love with me, but because he was a werewolf. There had been some long history between the two creatures and now they were just mortal enemies with me as the only neutral ground. 

Despite his fury his demeanor remained calm, if I didn't know him so well his voice would have sounded calm as well, instead of full of furry and pain. 

"What is going on Jacob? As you can see you are interrupting our wedding." He never once looked away from me, but from the unusual calmness radiating from the crowd he must have asked Jasper to keep them calm. Edwards ability to read thoughts allowed him to talk to them with out even opening his mouth. Like Edward Jasper had an amazing ability, he could control emotions, calm down a angry mob with pitch forks as easily as this priest could preach. 

"Jake how could you do this to me?" My face was hot.

He ignored Edward's remark and answered mine.

"I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't let you destroy your life like this." He was talking in a voice that wouldn't go past me or Edward. "I never wanted to hurt you, you'll thank me in a few years, when you have kids and-." He had tried to wipe one of the tears of my face and I smacked it down. I'd forgotten how hard his skin was, I probably re-damaged the hand I broke a few months ago, punching him.

"Don't touch me Jacob Black," I hissed.

He looked amused, "So we're being formal now? Well Isabella Swan you need to reconsider what your doing. You are making a big mistake." I could see the pain behind his smile.

"Please Jake don't do this." It was so hard to make my words legible.

Edward saw all the pain I was in. "Did you really want to hurt her, because that's all you're doing." His voice was full of hatred now, not calm at all. "I respected you all this time for not being selfish, for letting her go so she could be happy. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm doing the right thing."Jacob's voice wasn't steady, from the look on his face he seemed to notice.

"Are you?" Edward challenged "You don't even know, do you?" and that's all it took for Jake to a reach melt down point.

"Get out of my head leechཀ" he growled.

"You know that the only reason you're here is because you couldn't stand to see her happy with anyone else but you, me especially." Edwards voice was cold, but I was glad he was getting Jacob the message.

"That's not true Bella." The pain in his eyes was obvious now.

I was relieved no one could hear us, relieved no one would here the cruelty in my words. "Jake I'm not even sure anymore. If that's not why you're here, then why? Why would you want to make me so miserable? Don't even bother with the 'you'll thank me later crap'!" I saw the pain, but I didn't care I was on an angry rampage. "Jacob I love you, but when it comes down to it, I love Edward more. If he died I wouldn't think twice, I'd do what ever I had to, and join him. The is no life worth living without him, even with you; I could _never _be happy. Oh and don't even think he wouldn't do the same, he almost blew his cover in front of hundreds of people because he thought I threw myself over a cliff. Do you know how painful it would have been for him? An-" Edward had cut me off. I was getting louder, and the tears were coming faster and thinker.

He pulled me to his chest and I cried there quietly. "Are you happy now?"

"I love her just as much as you do blood sucker." Jacob was shaking all over now, and abruptly brought his fists to his temples to calm down.

"That isn't even remotely possible dog, if it was you wouldn't be here." Jacob's face went from anger, to pain, to complete agony and infuriation.

"Jake you should go," I whispered.

"I can't," he mumbled, "I love you." As if that would change my mind.

"Fine," I pushed up from Edward to see not one pair of eyes full of pain, but two. They had just both feared they'd lost me, only one of them had.

"I do" I said loudly.

"Bella?" I wasn't sure if it had been Edward or Jacob, or both who had said my name, either way I had to make myself clear.

"I do, take Edward Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse." My voice was firm and final. In a lower voice I gasped, my voice, no longer full of strength "Are you happy now Jake, you forced me to chose in front of my friends and family and I did. I chose him." He seemed to crumble with every word I said, and with that he ran out of the church, almost too fast. Once he was gone the tears came out in rivers and waterfalls. Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay, everything is fine. If you want me to go after him I-."

"No, no stay right here don't go anywhere," I pleaded.

"I can't just let this go." He was looking out the open door. "He hurt you too much."

"Promise me you'll leave the church with _me _in your arms, not pieces of _him_ཀ" I don't know how he understood me as I whispered urgently into his chest but he did. I felt bad for ruining his tux, he had looked so good in it, but I knew he would just buy another one.

"I promise." In his arms it only took a minute to stop the tear storm.

The priest kindly put one hand on each of our shoulders "Shall we?" Edward and I nodded and for the first time since Jacob ran in, I was able to smile. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edwards kiss was full of happiness, not the fearing edge I had dreaded would accompany it. He held my face for a moment and pulled away. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, if you don't mind I'd like to delay the reception for two hour to sort things out, you are welcome to enjoy the food and beverages until we arrive thank you."

"You didn't have to do that," I whimpered, as I whipped the tears from my cheeks, ashamed of my act of grief. 

"Yes I did." He smiled as he scooped me up and carried me to the limo. All the faces around me were in an arrangement of emotions, from excited, to upset, curious, to infuriated -I'm sure Charlie was among the angry percentage-.

In Edwards arm it was hard not to smile like that had never happened but in my head there was a war raging. _What the hell was he thinking? Was he trying to make me break down in hysterics in front of everyone? How can he be so selfish? I'm gonna kill him__ཀ_During the ten minute ride I passed out on my princes' lap. He had set me down on the couch in his living room as I awoke.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, he looked worried. "I tried not to."

"No... Yes, but it's okay. Now take me to La Push I'm going to kill Jacob."

"Bella," his voice was disapproving "You know what will happen if we cross the border, remember the treaty?"

"Yes, I don't care anymore. You can have fun turning him into a meatball, I DON'T CAREཀ" I was on my feet, screaming like a lunatic in my wedding gown.

"You'd care. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year or even fifty years, but you'll care and you'll hate yourself." It surprised me how easily he could turn this opportunity down. "You look great by the way."

"How can you talk about how I look after what just happenedཀ" His tolerance was really going to drive my insane.

"I told you nothing in the world but you matters to me, so I only care that he hurt you and I will get him back for that, but I will not kill him; the fact that he ruined the wedding means nothing." He was smiling, "Besides his little act of selfishness doesn't stop _us _from being selfish and giving you what you want." 

The fire in his eyes was making it hard to breath. He grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch making sure none of his weight was on me and smiled his smile.

"Now you have a point there." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and all my anger was gone...for now.

"I _could_ go out and kill him for you, I want to, but I'd haveto cancel our plans tonight... If that's what you wa-." I cut him off.

"No that's okay," I said clenching onto his shirt "you stay right here with me and don't go anywhere."

"Where did the anger go?" He made a mocking face pretending he was confused, I had to admit I had mood swings like a schizophrenic.

"It's hard for me to think of things that make me want to rip someone's head of when I'm around you, you make me too happy."

"Is that a good thing?" Edward was smiling my smile again, it made it hard to breath, I still wondered if I would every get used to his beauty.

When I found my voice I replied, "Of course, I think I'd be in an insane asylum if I didn't have you to keep my anger in check." I didn't forget to breath because of his flawless smile, this time I was lost in eyes, they were lightest shade of topaz I've ever seen, he must have hunted while he was gone. If not they would most likely be black by now.

"Breath Bella." He laughed. "I swear if I too was human, we would both die of lack of oxygen."

"As long as you are the last thing I see, I'm okay."

"You love me more than I deserve."

"Not possible," I told him, kissing him gently. He kissed me back my head was filling with his sweat fragrance and it was hard to remember what I had wanted to tell him. "Will you talk to him?" he looked confused or was that hidden disgust? "Will you try to find Jake? I really want him to know what is going on, I don't want him to have any false hope; it'll crush him more when he finds out he is wrong."

"Do you really want me to?" His concerned face made me feel horrible. I asked him too much; but I needed him to do this. I had promised myself just a little while ago I wouldn't hurt him or Jacob in this way ever again. But every time I made that promise I broke it hurting myself as much as I'd hurt them.

"Please don't hate me." I dug my face into his shirt hoping what I had just asked would disappear like the tears I had just shed. Hiding my face from him so that I wouldn't see the angry expression grow on his face.

Instead he laughed, "Just a second ago when I wanted to kill him, you say stay, now when I don't want to leave, you ask me to talk to him. I can't promise he will come back to apologize in one piece."

"That was because you said you would be canceling our plans," I traced the dents his perfect chest made on his shirt, "I won't have that. There is nothing in the world that is more important than us." I had picked up my head to see him smiling not angry at all.

"Not even Jacob?" The serious turn his face took frightened me.

"Not even Jacob." I smiled uneasily, as if Jacob had a chance.

"Yes, I will go talk to him, I will do anything you ask. You are after all the only reason for my existence; just promise me something."

"Anything," the words came out effortlessly. "Your wish is my command."

"You have to stay right here. You will not put your self in danger for me." He looked at me in a way he hadn't in a long time; a look that said _I'm scared I'll never see you again_.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"It's just," he paused either to find the right words or to lie about some thing he had already said too much about, "Alice saw your future disappear. She called me when you fell asleep in the car."

"That's all? It has nothing to do with the Volturi?"

"Of course not. Bella I told you I will never let anything harm you ever again. I have put you in too much danger already, and I won't risk losing you." He had wrapped me tight into his arms talking into my head. "You mean too much to me Bella."

"Well, you won't have to worry much longer." I tried to make him feel better, lately he seemed to be fixated on not even letting me get a bruise; as if to convince himself my being with him wouldn't be my doom. "You said within the first year I'll be strong, stronger than Emmett; I am going to challenge him to that arm wrestling match. I'll show him funny."

"Now that will be a sight," He laughed lightening his mood just a bit. "Now if I want to find our wedding crasher and get back in time, I need to go now; so do you promise not to do anything stupid."

Those words stung, like a nail right through my heart. The last time he made me promise not to anything stupid, he had no intentions of coming back, but from the way his lips crushed mine, I knew this time would be different. "I promise."

I watched him get in the silver Volvo and drive off, all the time not taking his eyes off me. I stood there for five minutes staring after him until the late August heat got to me, and I went inside. What was I going to do for two hours alone, when all I wanted was to be in the arms of my Romeo, a place that felt more like home then even my apartment in Phoenix?

That's when I saw him standing there leaning against the railing with his long muscular arms crossed. He wasn't glaring at me, but his blood shot eyes made him look dangerous.

"Jake what are you doing here? How did you even get in?

He smiled a cruel crooked smile, "Didn't Charlie teach you not to keep the door open Bells?"

"Jake you crossed the line you could break the treaty are you insane?" Looking at him and how his body just slouched in depression made my eyes start to tear. The last thing I wanted to feel was sympathy to Jake, the one who had ruined everything just a little while ago.

"I can control myself besides, I'm not the one whose giving up my life."

I wanted to slap him."Well I wouldn't exactly be living my life with someone whose forever sixteen and acts it too." 

"I will die some day of old age, _he _won't. I'm human, _he's _not." He was trying so hard to change my mind.

"Barley, he is more human then you could ever be you selfish dog." I hadn't meant to call him that, but he was more a dog than Edward would ever be a leech.

"Bella, I could show you so much more than he can. I can _give_ you so much more."

"Jake I love him." I was backing away from him, there was something in his eyes that scared me, truly scared me. "I have him on speed dial, I'll call him right now." I had started to run into the living room to grab my purse, that five minutes ago had just been there, hanging on the chair.

"Looking for this?" I heard him shout from the other room. I slowly walked into the foyer afraid to find what he was holding. To my horror in his oversized hand was my little silver cell phone, the one Edward had bought me last week incase I needed him.

"It's so fragile, it would be a shame if it broke." Suddenly he looked crazed, like a lunatic, and snapped the little cell into pieces. 

"Jake what's wrong with you? Get out. GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I pointed to the door hiding my tears from him, I couldn't let him get to me.

"I think your blood sucker knew there was a good chance you'd want to change your mind. That you'd want to give me a choice. Well I choose to take another chance.

"Jake what are you talking about?"

"Run away with me Bella. It could be just us, he'll never find you. Once your gone he'll leave and you wont have any strings tying you here."

"He would kill himself!" I shouted at him not able to hide the tears any longer they were running down my face. 

"So?"

I stared at him in disbelief, "If he killed himself, I would without even thinking take the sharpest thing around me and stab it right through my heart that would have died along with him. Jake, I could never love you as much as I love him. Not even if I could live a hundred years without him. You saw what four months did to me think about the rest of my life!

"Bella, don't cry, I'm sorry."

"Hell your sorry, I'm not crying because I'm grieving over losing you, I'm crying because I _hate _you Jacob Black." he rolled his eyes, he never took me serious when I told him I hated him. "I'm angry don't you know me at all. I'm starting to think you never did."

"Bella?" The crazed look was going away replaced with regret and then something I was afraid to even think about. "You love me I know it. I'll prove it to you." Suddenly all the space I had built between us was gone with one wistful step and he was forcing himself on me.

"Jake I _did _love you until about twenty minutes ago." I tried to keep him off me, but he didn't look as fragile as he did when I first saw him leaning on the railing; he had a new found strength.

"Jake please get off me. _Please_ don't do _this_." He had me on the couch pinning me down beneath him.

"Bella I know you want this." His weight made it so hard to breath he wasn't as careful as Edward.

"No, no I don't." I tried to say but it wouldn't come out. Jacob was feeling my leg and clenching to it. "_NO_!" It took so much strength and air to get that out and now I was dizzy.

His weight lightened a little, "Jake go imprint on someone for heavens sakes, I'm married now, its over. I don't love you anymore!" 

His body started to shake all over, "Don't say that." 

"_I don't love you._" Whether it was a survival instinct or just because I had seen what happened to Emily, I pulled my face between my knees as his body jumped of me and a huge ripping sound broke through the air. I didn't even feel it until a thick wetness started running down my leg, and I heard a window brake. I looked down to my thigh the one Jacob had been clinging to, and not only was there a huge bruise but five deep gashes with blood pouring out of them. I got even more light headed than before, and forced myself to look away to see a huge hole in the wall. Finally the pain struck. It had hurt more than anything I'd ever felt -other than the vampire bite I had gotten from James about a year and a half ago; the white crescent scar on my hand always a couple degrees colder than my skin reminded me of that- I forced myself up, and limped to the door. I couldn't let him get away with this and I went into the woods after him. 

I had to find him, I had to tell him to never come near me again, I had to kill him. I walked deeper and deeper into the damp forest, I didn't even know where I was going but I had to find him. The canopy of trees became thicker and less light was able to peek through, there was scarcely any to begin with. I felt like I was never going to find what I was looking for no matter how far I walked, my leg was on fire and as red as my dress. It finally became too much and I forced myself to sit down on a fallen tree. I leaned back on another old oak behind where I was sitting and decided a rest would do me some good. But when I tried to open my eyes I didn't have enough strength, my body was giving in to the exhaustion, and I felt like a feather due to all the blood loss. I don't know how long I laid there against the tree barely conscious, slowly drying out. The blood had risen to my waist and my tattered dress was ruined but what did I care what I died in. At least I was bleeding to death due to someone Edward could easily rip to shreds, by someone who would cause him no danger; revenge would be sweet.

"Bella!" A voice shouted, even in the state I was in I recognized it. "What happened to you? Who did this? You promised." I was being carried to safety at light speed in his arms. How could have been so stupid, how could I put him through this. After he killed Jacob he would have killed himself gone right to the Volturi and run into the sunlight.

"Edward," a whisper was all I could manage.

"Shhh, everything will be fine." He held me closer to him, his velvet voice quivering in anguish against my ear. "Bella I love you stay with me." He began to run even faster than I thought was possible. "Stay with me, Bella _please _don't leave me." Then all went black. 

I woke up in a room I knew well; it wasn't this exact room that was familiar, but all hospital rooms looked the same to me. He was sitting right by my side with my hand in his. He had be stroking my limp fingers and hadn't seen me open my eyes.

"I don't deserve you," I murmured, my throat dry. His eyes flickered to my face at once, and if he could cry, I'm sure that's what he'd be doing.

"I don't know how long I've been out, but I bet you didn't even leave my side."

"Not for a second. They had to pry you from my arms." He kissed my forehead so lightly, as if I would crumble from even the slightest touch.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. I wasn't sure if you'd wake up. I started to worry when you didn't start talking after a day, even after you smelled like yourself again." He was looking at me so intensely, as if he'd blink I'd vanish. "I even had Alice check."

"May we come in?" Jasper was standing in the open door, looking timidly at his feet.

"Of course! You're always welcome." I looked at him and hoped he'd feel the trust I had for him. He walked in holding Alice's hand, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're going to rip that dog to shreds Bella." Emmett looked furious, he was pounding his fist into his hand. "He'll regret ever even touching you."

"Emmett!" Rosalie had just elbowed him hard in the ribs but of course he barely felt it.

"It's okay; where's the traitor now?" I asked. Then suddenly everyone's face went blank.

"Bella," Edward's voice was full of caution as he glared at his brother "No one has seen Jacob since the wedding. Sam and the rest of the pack have looked everywhere, but he hasn't phased since he ran away. He doesn't want to be found."

"You've talked to Sam?" I questioned, "What did he say? That this is none of Jacob's fault?" I could feel my face getting hot and the machine keeping track of my heart rate started to act up.

"Calm down Bella, Sam actually is as mad a him as we are." This was news, a werewolf siding with a vampire against another one of its kind.

"What?"

For the first time since I awoke Alice spoke, "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see it. After you decided you weren't going to look for him the first time, I saw your future again and you were just supposed to wait in the house. But by the time it disappeared it was too late I'm so sorry." She ran over to me, even in grief she looked like she was dancing.

"It's not your fault Alice, you couldn't have seen it, it all happened too fast."

"Oh look Charlie, Reneé she's awake!" I looked toward the door to see Esme standing there and a frantic Charlie and Reneé running in behind her. It was if I had died and was one of those miracles you see on T.V. come back to life. Edward backed away and let my parents smother me in kissed, and praises. Carlisle had come in so quietly I hadn't even noticed.

"I see your awake Bella. Feel any better?" Even though he wasn't Edward's real father he felt more like a father-in-law than Billy would have. Billy had always felt like an uncle not a father.

"Yes I do, I was being taken care of by the best doctor in this hospital."

"In the country if you ask me." Charlie added.

"Well I couldn't have just anyone save my new daughter, could I?" Carlisle was a vampire like the rest of them, but he could control himself around human blood as much as Jasper couldn't. "I think if your feeling better you can leave by tonight I will be checking up on you of course."

"Oh Carlisle I really want Bella to stay at your house. That way if she needs help you and Edward can be there." Charlie was still looking at me his cheeks were wet with tears, and his eyes crumbled from the smile he had on his face.

"That's a good idea," Renee said she looked the same as Charlie did, but her eyes were too wide to crumble.

"Mom where's Phil?"

"Oh he's getting us something to eat, he hates hospital food."

"Since when?" Phil had been in the hospital plenty of times for me, and he had never complained.

"Since his mother died two months ago." My mother frowned for the first time since I saw her after Jake pulled his little stunt.

"Oh I'm sorry." Phil did seem a little down lately, he wasn't his usual active self, I just knew why now. At that moment, Sam and the rest of the Quileute pack walked in, it seemed oddly empty without Jake in the front of them, but I quickly shoved that away

"Why don't we let these kids have some time alone." Esme led my parents out of the small room.

Quil and Embry where the first to speak. 

"How are you Bella?" I sat up smiling and pulled the blanket away from my stitched up leg. "I'm fine but I got some pretty nice battle scars."

"Ouch," Quil looked embarrassed. "He didn't mean it. He wouldn't do that on purpose."

Quil was the one to laugh, "And I thought Paul had the bad temper, tisk tisk." I laughed with him, but Paul gave him a look of pure anger. It felt good not to be serious for those few seconds. Edward didn't have a huge problem with the rest of the pack, none of the Cullens did. Jacob was the only one who ever served as a problem.

"This is not remotely funny Embry." Sam had put a warning hand on his shoulder, Emily was standing next to him.

"We are glad you feel better." Sam forced a smile on his face but his eyes never left the new scars on my leg. 

"How could he do this?" Emily had broke away from Sam and came over to hug me. "He was out of his mind, I didn't even know he'd come back." She kissed me on he forehead, her three long claw marks as deep and dark as ever. Like Esme, Emily was so naturally motherly, and she never judged my choice. She only knew I loved Edward like she loved Sam. She was a wolf girl and I was the vampire girl, we held an understanding that was all our own.

"If any of us had known we would have never let him go to your wedding, I am so sorry." 

Sam suddenly cut in. "I think Leah has something to say." Leah was the only female werewolf, and was usually very bitter, but now she looked as if she wished she could disappear. She was leaning against the wall with her brother and some of the other member of the pack who I didn't know so well, they were relatively new.

"He had said if he went to the wedding he could get over you. I didn't think he'd take it so far."

I looked at her for a long moment all breathing seemed to stop, but I broke the silence.

"How could you not _know_? Can't you read his mind? How did you know and no one else?"

"We weren't supposed to phase unless it was an emergency, to give Jacob some time and I-."

"She wasn't thinking," Sam finished the thought "She had to see if he finally got over you she couldn't help herself." He was glaring at her now "She finally decided to tell us that little secret after you were in the hospital due to a wolf attack."

"I _am _sorry Bella." She looked at me for the first time and I knew she was telling the truth.

"I know."

"Me and Embry have been trying to find him." Quil told me, "But he hasn't phased since then and by the time we found out, he was human again."

"We're still looking, and if we find him we will give him hell for that, he was out of line." 

"Why don't we leave Bella and Edward alone, Embry, Quil let's not talk about that anymore." Emily took them both by the hand and started leading them toward the door. 

"That's a good idea." Jasper agreed and my family and friends left me and Edward in the small hospital room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at me with worrisome eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to go home."

"If that's what you want. I'll call the nurse."

The nurse came right in and gave me my clothes. She pulled a sheet around the bed and helped me change.

"Here, you are. Will you help me get her on the wheelchair young man?"

"Of course." Edward handled me so that he had all my weight and the nurse had none, our eyes were locked on each other and only the nurses voice broke the trance.

"Oh I'm sorry we have a critical coming in, I have to go."

Edward wheeled me out of the room toward the emergency exit where there were many doctors running around. 

"Out of the way, out of the way." An ambulance MT was screaming. I took one glance at the body being wheeled into the ER and I felt my heart stop.

"JAKE!" 

I wasn't angry anymore how could I be? He was laying there completely motionless with his eyes opened in a petrified appearance. Of course I hadn't forgiven him, I never would; but I couldn't get revenge on someone if they were dead that would be the easy way out. At least that's what I told myself, I couldn't bare any more grief, so I held onto the anger like it was my life line. Even through the hatred I still felt an awkward impulse to grab onto him and never let him go.

"Is he dead?" I looked toward Edward to see his horror struck face. "What is it, what's wrong with him?"

"He tried to kill himself after he hurt you." Edward looked at me, his eyes full of guilt. "He refused to phase so that he could die painfully. He had realized you'd followed after him, and knew you were bleeding to death somewhere. He has hypothermia and some sort of infection from an animal attack, but he's not dead, and I don't think he'll die."

"That idiot; how could he be so selfish!" I was fuming he does what he did and then tries to kill himself. "That coward! When he wakes up I'm going to kill him."

"Bella," I felt him lean down next to me as he took my hand into his "what exactly happened?"

Of course he didn't know, why would he know he can't read my mind. "Why don't you ask Jacob?" 

"Jacob kind of has a one track mind." I wasn't in the mood to be amused.

"Do you really want to know? I will not take responsibility for what happens after I tell you, and I really don't care."

"Bella." He was looking me straight in the eye and doing something he hadn't done in a while; he dazzled me. "You can tell me anything."

I had to tell him, if I didn't he'd hold me back later. I pulled him down to whisper in his ear, and poured out everything that had happened, from the break-in, to the assault.

**Okay I have up to Chapter 3 finished but I don't think anyone will read it, please comment, I want to know if its good. My friends think it's amazing, but they have to be supportive. So please comment or I wont put on chapter 2, im currently working on chapter 4! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well for all of you who liked it and were too lazy to respond, well shame sticks I say 2 thee but to those who did review. I know this is very very long but please read. I own no character but the ones I made up and I shall list them. Damien, Jade, Raul, Joseph, Trinity, and Juliet. ENJOY!**

Demands

"What?"The look on Edwards face was not human, but completely vampire. 

"Edward nothing really happened." Just a second ago, when I was telling him, I was looking forward to the pile of body parts that would be Jacob; but after seeing Edward in that much pain and anger I knew it had been a bad idea.

"Calm down, he's in worse shape than I am."

"Calm down." He was clenching onto the handle of my wheelchair and I heard it cry in protest.

"Edward!"

"Calm down. HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" He was walking toward the ER white knuckles; I had to stop him.

"What are doing?" He ignored me."Edward, get back over here please." Still nothing, "Fine you give me no choice. I guess I'm just going to walk out of here alone." I was so clumsy I would probably get my fingers stuck in the spokes of the chair so I planned on leaving it behind. 

I hadn't realized how badly I had been hurt by Jacob until I had stood up, but I couldn't let that get to me. If I left in this condition Edward would have to follow me. Every step felt like needles stabbing through my legs, and I could feel the stitches loosening, there had been a reason for that chair. Only if I had know that _before_.

I don't know when I realized he wasn't following me, but at one point I felt completely alone. I had walked all the way to the front lobby and was starting to feel some blood trickle down my leg.

"Excuse me?" I was in so much pain I was panting.

"Is every thing alright?" The man at the counter was very short, up to my shoulders and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Yes it's just... Can I use your phone?"

"Of course." He let me in behind the counter and showed toward a small backroom. We stopped right beside it, where the phone was attached to the wall. I looked at the door labeled "STAFF ONLY" and wondered if Carlisle every really considered himself staff. Now what was Alice's number, I'd ask her to come get me and tell me what the hell Edward was doing. I dialed three wrong numbers before I finally reached her.

"Hello Bella."

"Where are you."

"I'm walking toward the lobby, I knew you'd call." Of course she did, where was she when I was on my way here?

"How far are you?" The line went dead. "Alice? Alice?"

"I'm right behind you." 

The sudden voice made me jump, hurting my leg more. "Hey Al-"

"You are such an idiot some times, you just ruined your stitches."

"How'd you guess?" The blood had sopped through my sweats. 

"Let's go get you fixed up." She grabbed a wheel chair from a pacing nurse showing her my leg. When we had gone into a room she closed the door behind her, and locked it.

"Alice what are you doing?"

She seemed preoccupied as she stared out of the tiny window in door," We don't have much time, when all the doctors leave Jacob alone Edward's going to hurt him, really bad."

"Not kill?"

"Bella, what does it matter!" The heat coming off her face almost reached me. "Now can you tell me why he is going to want to hurt him." I repeated for her the story I had told Edward and her face lightened, not like Edward's response at all.

"I didn't think he'd get that angry. But if he didn't know he wouldn't let me completely ignore Jacob. He'd think he had some right to be sympathized as my best friend."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did Edward send Jake a wedding invitation by any chance?"

"You told him not to, I don't think he would." Alice was very confused now.

"I need to find out if he did, maybe then I can piece together something Jacob said to me."

"What did he s-"

"Find Edward, and on your way out tell a nurse I need stitches!"

"Bella."

"Go!" My head was spinning, what had Jake meant by, _I think your blood sucker knew there was a good chance you'd want to change your mind, that you'd want to give me a choice_?If Edward had sent him an invitation it could have provoked him. He had promised me he wouldn't! If he did behind my back he would be in _big_ trouble. 

"Are you the one who needs stitches?"

"Yes." I sat there too deep in thought to pay attention to the pain only the nurses voice broke my concentration. A lot of people must have just retired from Fork Hospital-which was a very small medical firm so many of the new nurses must be related some how-, because I hadn't seen more than maybe one who was over 30. The soft, sweet voices, that seemed to accompany them, seemed to ground me to reality quit often. Her soft skin brushing my legs as she cleaned it. She was wearing a sweet perfume, but next to my new family it wasn't calming at all.

"All done dear."

"Thank you, is it okay if I wait here for my friend. She'd be afraid if I just disappeared." The nurse nodded and walked out leaving me alone to fear what the man I loved was going to do my best friend.

"Bella, Bella. BELLA WAKE UP!" Alice was hovering over me.

"What?" It took me a moment to realize what was going on, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, and I sent him home with Emmett. There is no way he'll escape I've looked."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure Edward wouldn't get himself in trouble for me.

"Bella I told you I looked."

"Look again." Alice gave me annoyed glance but closed her eyes and looked again toward a future I could not see. When Alice's face went stone cold I knew something was wrong.

"Alice?" She didn't answer.

"No," she was shaking her head, lost in a hopeless world where she could do nothing. "NO!" It was almost as if she was having a nightmare.

"Alice what's wrong!"

At the touch of my fingers she lunged back into the present. "You are not going to like this."

"What is he going to do?" Horror lined both our faces, hardening there like a perpetual mask.

Alice was scared, no she was terrified, "He's going to cross the border and wait for Jacob in his house. Bella he's going to break the treaty!" Edward couldn't do that.

"Why? How could he be so stup-" I stopped short as realization dawned on me. "Alice he can't break the treaty."

"I know that would ruin everything!"

"No, because there is no treaty to break. It was already broken the second Jacob stepped into your house. He got angry, he phased on your side of the border. It's all over, Edward isn't ending the treaty, he's starting a war."

Alice's went even paler if that was possible. If Edward let his anger get the best of him, we might all be dead when the dust cleared. I couldn't let him do this because he thinks he's protecting my honor. Nothing had really happened between me and Jake, just almost happened. Edward didn't like the idea of him touching me like that, even if he had tried to kill himself for doing it; he would finish the job for him. All I wanted was Edward to take me home in his arms and to lose myself with him, but Jacob ruined all of that.

"How are we going to stop him? He's the fastest of us all, Emmet can't hold him down if he can't get his hands on him." She was staring blankly out the window as if she knew it was the end, only giving herself the luxury of false hope.

"Has he eluted them yet?"

"A half hour ago."

"Well then," I said building up all the bravery I had "I guess I'm going to have to go there and talk to him myself." I knew he would never listen to me, if his mind was set there was nothing I could do to change it.

"I'll drive."

"No, drive me to the border, and I'll use some crutches and go the rest."

"Bella, the treaty is already broken I can easily cross."

"Maybe, but if you pretend it never was I know that Sam will have the rest of the pack do the same." I looked across the hall from the little window in the door into a room labeled surgery and suddenly remembered.

"Make sure you keep Jake here as long as you can. We can't let Edward get to him." I saw the pain distort her face as she thought I was putting Jacob before her brother. "I love him Alice more than I could ever love Jake... Even if he killed him; but if Jacob killed Edward I'd have to follow. You know that don't you?"

"It's just," She looked like it hurt her to say what she was saying, "Sometimes it's hard to believe you when you try so hard to protect that dog." When ever Alice used a derogatory term it caught me off guard. It just didn't seem to fit her bell like voice. She turned and walked away. "I'll watch him." She shouted over her shoulder, and suddenly I realized I'd lost my ride to La Push. 

A nurse came in to ask if I was alright, and I asked her for crutches so I could go to the lobby. I saw Charlie sitting there patiently, I thought he had left.

"Hi dad." 

He saw the confusion on my face. "Edward called he said you needed a ride home. He's staying here to help Carlisle with some patients." How could he lie so easily?

"Oh, that was nice of him but, um, dad could you drive me to La Push instead?"

"La Push?"

"I want to clean up a bit before Billy gets home so that he can pay more attention to Jake." The lie came out involuntarily; I guess hanging with people who could twist the truth like it was second nature had taken it's tole. Charlie nodded and I slowly walked to the car with my crutches. I didn't say anything the whole car ride, -I was starting to think Charlie only pretend to believe because it was what he wanted to believe, just like Edward had said- and held my breath as we turned into Billy's drive way. The little house looked totally quit, there was no sign of Edward.

"Thanks" I said as I inched myself toward door. I didn't hear the car pull out until I had made it safely inside.

"Edward! I know you're here." There was no answer, "God dammit Edward! Do you know how stupid this is? How much danger you're putting your self in!" Then I felt a presence behind me.

It was an odd feeling, for the first time in my life I was not glad to see Edward Cullen. His eyes were black fire full of hatred, and pain.

"Edward don't do this, it will ruin everything." He looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you got hurt." I hated the space between us, but I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted to close the gap or enlarge it. He stared at me and I really wished he could read my mind so that he truly knew I was putting him first.

"Bella, how can I let this go?" He didn't step toward me. "He has gone too far this time, he needs to know his place."

I ran into him his hard body almost bouncing off, his soft embrace was the only thing keeping me from falling. "Let Sam put him in his place. Run away with me." Jake had asked me the same thing, and my heart jumped as I awaited the answer.

He lifted my chin up toward his face looking me strait in the eye. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, but..." But what? "But I have to do this."

"Isn't he hurt enough?" The tears were building up behind their glassy shield. "Physically I know what ever you do he'll get better from, but mentally I'm killing him."

"This is not your fault Bella." 

"Shut up yes it is! You blame everything on yourself I'm sick of it!" I pushed away from him. "Jacob was my best friend, and that's how I wanted to remember him. But now all I remember is that broken, hurt, body being rushed into the emergency room!"

Edward came over to me as I slipped off my crutches and sat on the floor tearing up. He sat behind me and held me, close. Allowing all my sorrows to soak away.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here." And he was there, but at the same time he wasn't. He was too vengeful to be my Edward and that was the one I needed to get back.

"Please don't hurt him." I cried "I'm not worth it." He hugged me tighter kissing the top of my head.

"Of course you are, you silly girl." He said, "My entire existence isn't worth anything if you are not in it... and _he _almost took you away."

Suddenly I wanted him. I needed to wash away all the hurt. But when I turned in and started kissing him I found that he was slowly stopping me. "Bella, not here."

"Why not?" I said grabbing onto his hair.

"Bella." His voice was firm. "This is not going to make it feel better."

"How do you know" I challenged. "I told you if I changed my mind you'd be the first to know, and I did."

"Bella that was different."

"Was it? You wanted me in the meadow, I want you here."

"So we're even then." The words stung, there would be no changing his mind.

There was nothing I could do, or was there. I had an idea. One that would hurt Jacob more than anything but one that I could live with. There was a way to keep him safe, and that's all that mattered. "Edward?"

"Yes?" The sudden change in my demeanor had confused him.

"You want to hurt Jacob... bad for what he's done. Make him learn a lesson."

"Absolutely."

"Even though you want to do it physically, there's a better way. A way that will tear him apart."

"I'm listening." His openness soothed, and stung me.

"If we leave, and never come back he will, crumble. Be shattered into a million pieces."

"Bella I don't think-"

"I'm going to write him a letter telling him it's over and that you, turned me already. That I don't love him and he has no hope. That since he broke the treaty I can never come back, and that it's all his fault. It will hurt him tremendously that I didn't do this in person"

"That would kill him." Edward said with a cruel smile. It hurt me deep down but I was saving both of them. 

Then Edward said something I never thought I'd hear him say. "Jacob is lucky you love him so much. If not he'd have died a long time ago. But I couldn't hurt you, I never could."

"You mean you were never going to kill him?"

"No, I _was _going to." 

"You are a wicked, wicked man Edward Cullen." I said with a smile. I had gotten my Edward back the gentle, kind Edward.

"I am sorry, but you do need to write him that letter or we will never be safe."

I looked at him in awe "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I was bent on destroying him. Besides you would have said it would hurt _him _too much."

He was right I would have, this was the only way he could get me to agree. To scare me and show me what could happen if I didn't do this. But I still wondered if it was over. Could this be the end?

Jake,

It's over I'm sorry. The night Edward found me I was too close to death, if he hadn't done it I would have died. I am one of them now, and I am happy. I finally got what I wanted, to be with the man I love for eternity and you out of the way. Like I said those few short days ago, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, I can't you have hurt me too much. There is no hope, so don't imagine that there is. Because of what you've done the treaty is broken, I can never come back; you made sure of that. It will be as if I never existed. 

Goodbye Jacob,

Bella

With every word I wrote my heart sank, my guilt rose. I was careful not to get any tears on the letter, that would ruin everything. Because of the pain my words were almost illegible, but I knew that he would be able to read it. I folded it in half and walked into his room. It was still a mess, the bed was unmade, his cloths were on the floor, and in the corner was a pair of tattered shoes. I wanted to clean up, make his bed, turn his dark little room into a haven of sunshine so my news wouldn't hurt so much. But I couldn't let him know I still cared. I placed the letter on his pillow and left, Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Ready?"

"Yes," I said, "But, there is something I need to ask you first."

"Anything." His eyes held mine tenderly, it was going to be hard to be angry with him.

"Did you invite him?"

He didn't pretend not to understand, but instead looked me strait in the eye. "I would have wanted the choice...so did he."

"Well he came." I said coldly, Edward still didn't look away. "And look where his choice, and yours landed us all."

"I'm sorry." Now, he looked away, his eyes full of pain. All he had tried to do was give Jacob the choice he had wanted, a choice I wasn't willing to grant him. Was that so wrong?

I looked at him for a moment, guilt eating away every piece of me. "No, I'm sorry." As he looked up I jumped into his arms, he cradled my head with his gentle arms taking away all the pain.

"But,"

"But what?" His eyes had grabbed me, "What else can their be?" He said with a smile.

"It's just, we are leaving so soon, nobody will know where we've gone."

"Don't you think I've taken care of that already?" With a wistful smile he pulled out his cell phone.

"Charlie," there was a brief pause, "yes we are still coming over for dinner, but I moved up the Honey Moon. it means a lot to her, to get away after all this... Thank you for your understanding."

"Honey Moon?"

"You didn't know?" He teased. "Before we ship ourselves over to Dartmouth for a semester or two-"

"One" I warned.

"For _one_ semester, I was going to take you someplace nice, like the Bahamas or someplace less rainy."

"But then you won't be able to be with me."

"We are going to be so busy with college... and then being at Tanya's we'll have no time for ourselves." He looked at me sheepishly.

"But still-"

"It's a cruise Bella I will be with you all night, and during anything you want to do inside during the daylight." This was too much, I got him and a week of sunny days, I was ecstatic.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I said with a smile.

"No," He joked "But there is always a first time for everything." We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and it still wasn't enough. "So you're really excited?"

"I get you and sunshine. What's not to like?" He grabbed my crutches in one hand and cradled me in the other as he rushed us back to his home, which after tonight if all went according to plan would be the last time I would ever see it again.

As I entered through the door, we were greeted by a hysteric Esme and fuming Emmett.

"You idiot! You really didn't think at all did you? Do you know how worried we all were? I turned around and you were gone!"

"Emmett." Esme placed a tender hand on his buff arm and he shook it off.

"I'm sorry." Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Hell your sorry, you almost ruined everything, you did ruin everything. They're going to know you were there.

Again Esme tried to sooth the moment, "This isn't the time sweet heart."

"No it is just the ti-"

"Emmett!" I couldn't take it anymore, I had to set him right. "Edward did nothing wrong. Didn't Alice tell you the treaty was already broken."

"What?" His expression changed as he looked from Edward to me, "How?"

"The day of the wedding when Edward went to look for him Jacob came here, that's how I cut my leg, and got lost in the woods. I went looking for him after he ran off."

Emmett's face was full of rage and confusion, "I didn't know that's how it happened. How did we not realize that, that dog was here? I thought you went to see him..."

Edward put a consoling hand on his brother, "All of Bella's blood disrupted the scent it's not your fault. Besides Esme cleaned up before anyone got here, so it would be easier." He didn't need to say Jasper's name.

"So the treaties done with, just like that?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to Carlisle about reinstating it, but I'm not sure if it's possible. We might never be able to come back to Forks."

"How am I going to tell Rosalie? She really liked not having to hide. She felt at home here, and so did I. I know she never showed it, but she did."

I looked into his eyes, they were full of such deep emotion I had to fight not to ache with him. Esme had placed her arms around him murmuring words too low for my human ears to pick up. I felt grateful to have Edward, and happy that even though Rosalie would give anything to reverse her fate, that she had Emmett.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Esme chimed in her warm voice calming all my nerves. "Carlisle and Alice are at the hospital with Jacob and the pack. Jasper is also with them keeping everything in order. And Rosalie is out." I didn't want to press, but I guess Rosalie had every right to do what ever she wanted as much as I did."

"I'm taking Bella for a few days, we'll meet you at Tana's before we depart for New Hampshire." The way he said it made it feel like I didn't know everything.

Emmett let our a deep loud laugh, that lingered as it bounced off the walls of the large house in the woods. "You two will give that college something to talk about. Bella try not to trip around too much, I don't know how Edward will deal with _another _broken bone." The smile on his face fit there as if he had not been upset just that short second ago.

"Thanks for the concern Emmett."

"Any time." He paused and looked at Edward asking him a question that Esme nor myself could hear. "I'd ask Alice but she'd never look into the future for something like that, and tell me. The darn girl would say it's none of my business."

"In a way it's not," Edward warned but then softened his voice, "but in a way it is very much your business. I haven't decided yet." I felt three pairs of eyes on me as the subject of this hidden conversation dawned on me. I wanted this to come easy for Edward, as easy as it could, so I remained silent.

"We should go, we'll be late for dinner." As he opened the door to take me home, Rosalie stepped through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was staring right at my husband with pain and betrayal spelt all over her body. "Why didn't you tell me it's all over?"

"Later Rose." She tried to grab him by the collar as we stepped out, but Emmett snatched her into an unbreakable embrace.

We rode in silence, both us were recovering from the harsh conversation we had just had with Emmett, Esme, and the one we walked away from with Rosalie. I was still having a problem prosing that I'd never be able to come back to Forks. If I had never met Edward, and things were the way they had been with me and this raining no where, I'd be ecstatic. But now I wasn't so sure. I'd be leaving behind Charlie, La Push, and even though I'd never admit it to Edward, Jacob. The Volvo hummed softly around us, providing the only sound, other than the feverishly fast passing scenery. As we pulled into Charlie's drive way I saw the familiar swosh of the curtains that he had been watching and waiting from; I would miss that. 

Since I had Edward now, I didn't need my crutches, I leaned on him as he basically carried me to the front door.

"Hey! You made it, I was getting worried." Charlie mused.

"We were having a problem getting out. Esme adores Bella, she wouldn't stop fusing about her leg." His smile was so assuring I almost forgot that's not what happened.

"Are the newly weds here?" I heard Phil call from inside.

"Yeah." Charlie shouted back, "Come in."

My mother and I embraced briefly, and she went on to talk to Edward, the man I could no longer call my boyfriend but my husband. Reneé hadn't had much time to get to know Edward, only what I had told her, and from our visit to Florida last year. Which Edward had spent most of inside, due to the bright sunlight. She was making sure that I married a guy worth marring, even though I could have just told her that. Phil and I talked; and I told him how the CD he had gotten me for my birthday maybe shyly under two years ago had saved me from insanity, and the throbbing of the rain. Thankfully my mother had cooked, Charlie just couldn't, and something about Phil screamed kitchen disaster.

"To youth," Charlie toasted.

"To marriage," Phil looked longingly at my mother.

"To love," Reneé sang.

"To Bella," Edwards words fluttered through me like doves.

"To Edward," I raised my glass of wine, which I only drank on occasion and kissed my beloved tenderly. 

All was well, I had even forgotten why I had been full of heart ache when I had come to this haven of rest.

"Jacob, will be able to come home tomorrow." Charlie announced, and the familiar weight on my heart came crashing down again.

"That's great, I haven't seen him since he was a baby, it will be so nice to meet him again. Bella aren't you excited? That Carlisle Cullen is an amazing doctor." My mother had asked me if I was excited, I think heart broken would fit better.

I ruefully answered her question with the only answer I could give her. "We're leaving early, I won't get to see him give him our love." Neither of my parents knew why he was in the condition he was, or the real reason why I had almost died. But I couldn't tell them, not if I wanted Jake to get on with his life happily.

"I certainly will." Reneé was completely oblivious to the world I lived in, and that's exactly how I liked it, it kept her and everyone else safe. 

Edward leaned down next to my ear, "If this is torturing you we can leave." He brushed my hair from my face.

"No," I lied "I'm fine." He wasn't convinced I felt his eyes on me. "How's your stomach?"

He grimaced, "I still don't know how I ever ate any of this." I giggled lightly.

Dessert was positively scrumptious, if the night never ended I would have been perfectly fine. I might never see any of them again, but I had to act normal or they would know something was up. 

Me and my mother went to sit on the couch as the men played cards, I was happy Edward could enjoy himself. I slid into a comfortable spot grabbing the old afghan and inhaled deeply, locking the sent in my memory.

"You've got something there." My mother pointed out, "A real keeper."

"He is isn't he." I allowed myself to be dazed by his unnatural beauty. "I love him so much." And that was very true.

Edward had just laid down a very impressive hand. Charlie and Phil leaned back into their seats bewildered.

"I've never seen a couple so attached. I know I've said this before but, he seems so protective, like to keep you safe is his only prerogative. And you know how hard that is."

"Yea, but he's done a great job hasn't he?"

"That's for sure." Reneé agreed, "He's kept my baby safe, and that's why he's perfect." She had no idea how safe Edward really kept me, that he was my guardian angel, the only reason I was alive talking to her.

"Wow look at the time!" One of the men exclaimed when I turned around I was surprised to find that the voice was coming from my Edward. He knew I didn't want to leave, this might be the last time I ever saw my family.

Charlie stood up and stretched, "I guess you kids have got to go home, I'll get the door for you." As he started for the door Edward grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh Charlie if you don't mind, I was wondering if we may stay here. I know Reneé and Phil are sleeping in the living room." He shot me a wistful grin, "Me and Bella could stay in her room, she has been a little jumpy since the hospital. I think it's best if I don't throw the new surroundings at her so quickly."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the thought out my mother jumped off the couch and hugged Edward like she had known him his entire life. "That is so sweet, of course you can stay!" I found this rather amusing, because even though this was Charlie's house my mother took charge of it as her own; it even seemed to glow in the darkness, so full of life.

"Well if you don't mind we're going to pack it in, we have to get up early." We wished each other goodnight, and with a swift easy movement I was carried up the stairs.

"Maybe I should try that on you Reneé." I heard Phil joke, followed by my parents loud cackles.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." Edward placed me on my tiny bed.

"Do what?"

"Carry me like that, you make it look too easy."

"But it is," he teased, "I'll wait outside, you get dressed."

I tried to hold it back but I just couldn't, "Edward we _are_ married now, everyone probably thinks we have already gotten past the sex." My hands went right to my mouth after I said it. He looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Yes I know. You have no idea what it's like listening to peoples thoughts lately; it's all they think about when we are around. Mike Newton especially." I felt sorry Mike hadn't given up hope. He walked to the door, "I'd rather it be a surprise when_ I_ finally give up on this little game. I would have already given up if you had been anymore trying."

"If I had know that," I mumbled, "I would have tried even harder." I heard him laugh and the door close. I rushed to my closet as fast as I could and began to search. My _Victoria Secret _pajamas were far away in Phoenix, but since recently had improved my wardrobe. Usually when Edward snuck in through my window I was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, now I had a variety of bootie shorts and bed cami's. I through on the light blue silk one's, he had said he liked that color on me. I checked my bandage, it was still rapped tightly around my leg.

"I'm dressed." All I had to do was whisper, he could hear me.

"Wow." I turned around to see him eyeing me, "When did you get those?"

"They're new, do you like them?" I looked at his speechless face. "Oh well if you don't I could take them back." I started to rummage through my closet "I know the reseat is here somew-" Just as I had planned he had scooped me up and landed us on my bed. He kissed me deeply I never wanted to stop, but unlike him I had to come up for air.

He was panting just as loudly as I was "No, I like them very much. Make sure to take those on the cruise." He teased, but to my dismay his eyes where not smoldering like they had in the meadow.

"Sleep now Bella." That was it, just like that, he wasn't even going to try. He saw the surprise in my eyes. "Bella I want to, I really do but do you know how thin these walls are? And your parents are right below us, that wouldn't be smart. Charlie would probably shoot me!" When I pictured Charlie coming up with his gun, fuming at what he would see, I had to laugh.

"You see," he tickled me "it's not just me." As he hugged me close I drifted into sleep effortlessly. I hadn't known how tired I was until I opened my eyes and saw the gray light steaming from my window. Edwards arms were still around me and I turned into him.

"Good morning." He kisses me gently on the lips.

"I've packed." His breath blew into face as he spoke, warming me from the inside. I turned around

"I see."

Before I even noticed he had jump off the bed he was standing by the door with two bags in his hand. I stumbled back where the body I had been leaning on had been. "Change, we need to stop back at the house before we depart for the airport." As he spun around I caught glimpse of a little charm bracelet hanging from my bag with a little wolf and a crystal heart on it.

I got up after him, but if I didn't get ready I might upset his perfectly executed plan. He seemed to have planned all this out before hand. There was so much I didn't know, like where the rest of the Cullen's leaving with us, or was the treaty broken for good? I opened the door to find him waiting there with his hand extended. The bags we already in the car and on the table was a plate scrabbled eggs.

"You cooked?" A smile crept up his face.

"Is it eatable?" We heard Phil's storing from the couch and lowered our voices more.

I gave him a look of mock superiority and put the fork in my mouth, there was an explosion of flavor. The most amazing thing I had ever tasted and all it was, was scrambled eggs. There went the only thing I could ever do better than my one man miracle. 

"Wow!"

"It's that bad." He gave a shy smile.

"No way, is there anything you cant do?"

"I just watched you, you're a great teacher," he looked at my plate "I'm sorry, but you'll need to eat quickly, it's important we leave on schedule." 

"Why?" He didn't answer me, instead he sat down and fed me. If he wanted to he could feed me when ever he wanted. If the food hadn't tasted so good, I would have forgotten all about it and just remembered him.

"You crutches are in the car." He handed me a napkin, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this."

He looked at me his eyes full of the guilt, that made me myself feel guilty. "You don't have to do this. You can still change your mind." After all we had been through he was still waiting for me to run away screaming in fear.

"You," I hopped on his lap and planted the sweetest most reassuring kiss on his lips, "are stuck with me for eternity."

"Stay here." Edward gave me a hard stare. He ran up the stairs into his home and a tear trickled down my white skin. I felt an odd pang in my heart knowing I'd be leaving so many memories behind. What were we doing here anyway.

"Hey." A familiar voice rang from the seat beside me.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" What would Edward do if he saw Sam in his car. He would smell him the second he sat down.

"It reeks in here." I had to smile.

"Thank you, but again what are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly, "Couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye now could I kid."

"You could have...But I wouldn't have been as happy if you did that." I hugged him at once I would miss him but I was still trying to keep the peace between the two creatures. I had to get Sam out as quickly as possible. 

I whipped the newly shed tears off my cheeks, when a thought struck me. "Wait how did you-"

Sam held up a piece of paper with Jacob's name on it in very messy short hand.

"We got home and then I heard someone punch a hole in the wall, he was too weak to come see if it was true, I wasn't."

"And now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"I see what you and Edward were trying to do...So I'm getting as repulsive as I can."

"I think you reek enough, you better go." I nudged him toward the open door and looked away before I could grab onto him.

"We'll all miss you Bella. And if _you_ ever want to come visit La Push ever again, you're welcome."

Deep down I knew that wasn't possible. "Thank you Sam." I turned back to him, but like the rest of the Quileutes he had the speed and the grace to leave a place unnoticed. 

Just as quickly Sam had disappeared Edward appeared. His face quickly distorted as the sent of a werewolf got caught in his nostrils.

"Bella," I sank in my seat, "do you mind telling me what a dog was doing in my car."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sam wanted to say goodbye." I looked out the window, "He thinks what we're doing will help a lot. Our leaving will help him move on and that's exactly what I wanted." I felt cold hands slip around my waste and hold me close.

"I know this is hard for you." He pressed his lips to my head, "But you're doing the right thing. You are too stubborn to leave me, so for _him_ this is second best. You're letting him move on. For all you know the second we leave Jacob will go to the station to tell Charlie you're never coming back and imprint on a girl... or guy sitting in the waiting room."

"Jake is not gay!" I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder with my good hand.

"It would have been a lot easier if he were though."

"Well... That's not... I disa-...That doesn't make...True." We both laughed at the thought of how things would have been different if Jacob had indeed been gay. I think I might have liked it better. I wouldn't had to have hurt him as much as I did. He wouldn't have fallen in love with me. But, he still would have been my best friend.

As we drove away I looked back at the white mansion that was embedded with so many memories now a desolate beauty of the wood.

The ride to the airport felt longer than it should have. I made polite conversation, but it seemed I had nothing to talk about. But then something that I wasn't expecting came curve balling in. The sign for the airport approached and then was left behind us as we sped past it.

"Edward?"

"We'll get there faster if I drive." He laughed, but I never liked the way he drove. The speed limit was out if the question, at the velocity he liked it was almost impossible to make out what the things outside the car were. Faster and faster we went, this didn't seem like him. Why was he so excited to go on a cruise where he'd have to stay inside the whole time? I lost track of time as I stared at his smiling face that was looking intently at the road in front of him. 

"Why such the ecstatic mood?"

"I'm just thinking. We have a full week of just us. All alone, no distractions."

I smiled, I liked that indeed. Being all alone with Edward was something I could never get bored of. Reaching for my backpack which I had brought as a carry-on I took out by fallen apart _Withering Heights_.

"Again?" he put his head on the back of the chair.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You have a serious problem with the classics Edward Cullen."

"You know that book front to back and you still continue to read it."

"When you were little didn't you have a favorite book. You know like _Goodnight Moon_? It's the same concept."

"I guess," he snatched the book from my hands "But picture books are only ten pages long."

I took the book back and started reading it. I got through maybe twenty pages when I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know where we were going.

"Okay I give up! I cant take it where are you taking me?"

"I told you on a cruise."

"And how did you get an earlier booking than you already had."

"To be honest," he looked over to me, I almost yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road, but it wouldn't make a difference; he could drive blind folded. "I booked it for today anyway. I hadn't counted on your being hospitalized. Knowing you I should have, but I didn't. I had considered the two days after the wedding to be recovery so we could leave."

I was dumbfounded. "Were you planning on our coming back?"

"Of course this huge problem with Jacob hadn't escalated as much then. I was going to let you comeback to Forks until first semester began." That was true he couldn't tell the future. And even Alice who could, wasn't able to see Jacob or the rest of the pack.

"Edward I still _do _love him." It hurt me to say it, but it hurt more to feel like I lost him forever. Jacob was depressed, and depression drove you to do crazy things, I would know. When Edward left, I purposely put myself in danger so I could have the pleasure of hallucinating his voice. What I did, and what Jake did was one in the same sea of sorrows, I felt for him. He was the only one to help the hurt go away, but I couldn't return the favor, that makes the pain all the more worse. He has no one to feel at home with, like I did, even with Embry and Quil, it's not the same. I almost wore Jacob as a second skin, when my own was dead and not holding me together, he was my savior. But now I was leaving him to become what I had, a zombie to his own heart ache.

" I will always remember what he did for you Bella." I looked up into his eyes, those golden pearls that had captivated me since they had focused in on the plain mousy brown haired girl, I was lucky to call myself. He held no regret in their fragile looking lashes, no pain shoved in the corners. "He was the one who grew you back up after I chopped you down. Like I said things like that are bowed to leave a mark, that was my consequence."

"No, it's not, you still have me," At my words his eyes glistened, "You will always have me, but so will Jacob in his heart." I would love Jacob until the day I died-when ever that was- and even in death, part of my heart would still be his. No matter how selfish he was, I was still just as selfish in the end. I had never meant to tell him I hated him, or to make him think he caused my love for him to be buried under the door mat, like month old dust. I had been angry, my own words brought upon this fate, he wouldn't have gotten angry if I had held _my _temper. But this was for the best, with me gone Jacob could get on with his life. Imprint on a lucky girl, have a family, maybe never fully forget me but put the infatuation he had for me behind. I knew it was more than infatuation, but telling myself that's all he had for me made it easier. If I ever saw him again I'd be his prey, and he mine. Their could be no more between us, I had chosen my fate, and he had been born with his.

Again I fell asleep. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Partly because I was truly tired, but mostly because I was constantly thinking of my new life. The one that totally made sleep impossible, I was trying to get in as much as I could before I couldn't.

A fog horn was blown what felt like right next to my ear. It woke me with a start, Edward curled me onto his lap and was laughing at my reaction.

"Is that too loud for you sweetheart?"

"Yes, just a little." The car was parked on a very sandy concrete slab, with overgrown weeds piercing through the cracks. The wooden fence surrounding it was chipped of its paint and rotting. It was beautiful. I could here the seagulls overhead, the rush of the waves in my ears, the salty smell in my nose, the heat on my skin, the sun on my face. The sun! How would Edward get out of the car. My beloved stepped out of the car in a black cloak, something only he and the rest of his beautiful kind could pull off. He took my hand and started leading me to where ever he was taking me. We walked through paths surrounded by high dunes and weeds, parking lots much like the one we had parked in. We came to a section of the path lined with cement walls, that seemed to go up forever. We walked on toward the end, but then Edward stopped."

I looked at him skeptically, "Put this on." It was a blind fold. 

"Okay." If he wanted to surprise me he could. I was putty in his capable hands. His icy hands grabbed my arms and hoisted them up to his shoulder. I took the hint and rapped them around his neck, my legs around his waist. Heat was transformed into a warm wind on my face as I clenched onto his body. The little light that had peeked through the black cloth on my eyes was gone. The dry air became moist. Were we underground? The only other time I had been deep under the rest of the world, was when I was in Italy. When we had been taken in by the Volturi. My heart jumped at the thought, but Edward would never take me to them on purpose; we were totally safe.

The wind lessened, and again light shown through to my eyes. He lifted me off his shoulders and over his head. Kissing me as he brought me to the ground. I felt his hand ruffle through my hear as he set my eyes free.

"We're here." His words blew through me like magic, every articulation getting caught on my body. I looked around, and in front of me, was, the biggest boat I'd ever seen.

"Edward, it's amazing!" It truly was. "But what am I going to do all day without you?"

He grasped my hands in his, "Look closer my love." There on the boat were millions of shining figures looking down upon us.

"Edward! They're all vampires!"

"Surprised?"

This was definitely unexpected. An entire cruise of vampires, my vampire excepted as equal. This was definitely a dream come true.

"Remember when I told money to us, was just is something that accumulates over time?" I nodded, "Well this is sometimes what happens when we have too much. We buy ridiculous things just because we can." I laughed, money could definitely come in handy, especially for a newly wed couple as ourselves. He gave my hand a squeeze and started leading me to the docking point, our luggage in his other hand. When I thought hit me, and all color drained from my face.

"Edward, what's they're diet?" This time he laughed.

"Bella, one I already ate, two if anyone is hungry they'll go for a swim, and three we stop at deserted islands just for that reason." That hadn't really answered my question, "They're all _vegetarians_." He laughed, that was the he use for those like him and his family, those who didn't dine on human blood.

"I thought you said there weren't many like you."

"There aren't, if you had payed attention in Italy there were two times this many vampires there. And that isn't even half of the amount in the world."

"Wow," was all I could manage. As we walked onto the massive ship faces turned to me in interest. Heads turned around to whisper to their friends, but Edward didn't seem to care at all. His hood was down and his face was glistening just as much as everyone else's.

A voice called from behind us, "Edward!" A red haired girl came running forward, no make that flying. She was hovering two feet above the ground. "Edward, I didn't know you were coming!" Her eyes fell upon me in disgust masked by a fake smile, "Whose this?" I couldn't wait for Edward to tell her the answer.

"Tanya," this was Tanya! "This is Bella," He looked down lovingly, even as his diamond like skin blinded me. "My wife." Her face fell to me again, this was the one who had shown interest in my Edward. She obviously still had interest in him. She had been upset when Carlisle asked her to fight the army of young vampires a very short time ago-created by Victoria. Edward had killed her deranged mate James in order to save me. She had tried to kill me for the pain I caused her, but Edward had doomed her in before she could- because _my _werewolves had ripped Laurent to pieces, but I guess some ties just are deeper than others. After all Irena had liked Laurent not her.

"You're wife? But, she's human."

Edward countered back defensively, "Yes I can see that, is there a problem."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. Thinking off what to say next, she proudly pointed out, "What will she eat?"

"Damien already knows he'll take care of it."

""He couldn't have possibly agreed. His family is young , what if it causes them discomfort, or a struggle. He would surely put them first." Tanya was slowly rising higher and higher into the sky.

"He is very aware of the situation, his family will be well prepared." I was just about to ask who Damien was, but before I could my question was answered.

"Hello Bella, I've heard so much about you." A clear sexy voice came from behind me. I had seen _The Omen_ when I was little. Renne had rented it for Halloween.

_You have not experienced Halloween without watching the devil's son reap havoc._

This was during the time when she brought home a different horror movie every night, another one of her ever changing fads. I had usually closed my door and put my pillow tightly over my head; but that night I could not escape her.

I was scared out of my skin, but if I had to describe the devil's son, he'd look just like the Damien in front of me did. He was as tall as Edward, had icy blue eyes and strait shoulder length jet black hair. His face like everyone else's on the boat was perfect and caused my knees to buckle. His cheek bones were high, which made his face look even more angelic. He had a classic strait nose, that just seemed to add to his outrageous beauty. I gripped onto Edwards black cloak as my knees gave out, he was way too much for me to handle, it was the eyes.

"Sorry I have that effect on people." His laugh was deep, but not as deep as Emmett's.

"Your eyes?" I reached up and touched his face.

"Wow, you picked a keeper Ed," Ed? I'd never heard anyone call him that. He slightly flushed as my skin brushed his. I had never seen a vampire blush, before I hadn't thought it possible. It just added to his beauty.

"Bella, Damien can created hallucinations. His eyes were blue as a child so that's what he wants us to all see. He used to travel with us, but he went out to start his own family. He thought he could help a lot of lost vampire find _the light_." Damien gave him a nudge.

"I did, my family is almost as big as yours now," He looked at me, "Minus a Bella." His smile was as dazzling as Edwards. "Ed meet the family, family meet Edward Cullen... and his beautiful wife."

Five vampires appeared behind him. Three girls and two boys. The woman beside him was obviously his mate. "This is Jade," She was as beautiful as Rosalie, with black hair and an olive complection. But she too had different eyes, they were a hypnotic green, like the green Carlisle said Edward had once had. She moved like air and looked just as light. The way she moved looked nothing like Alice's graceful dance. Her lips were like the rest of her body, perfect, and her slightly waving raven hair framed her mind bottling features like a picture frame framed a masterpiece.

He pointed to the two boys behind him, they seemed to be identical, "These two rascals are Raul and Joseph. Never seen a pair of vampire twins have you Bella?" They were again gorgeous, unnaturally gorgeous. Their sandy hair was short in the front, and long in the back, a perfect mullet, and in a casual disarray. It fit them just as well as it fit Edward.

I looked at the two copies, "To tell you the truth, I haven't ever seen two vampires that were even related." Their eyes seemed to be the same as most vampires, but their topaz was so liquid, only Damien's dreamy voice could pull my eyes off theirs. 

They all laughed, and the two girls shyly walked toward me. He pointed to the girl with strawberry blonde hair, slightly redder than Tanya's. "Juliet." It seemed only Damien and Jade had the odd eyes, Juliet's were just like the twins, except her's were hard and icy. She looked at me shyly, but with another emotion flaming under their surface. Then for some reason I couldn't figure out, my eyes were forced to the other girl.

Her white blonde curtain of hair draped down to the center of her back. Her bangs were at a bob above her eyes. Next to her Alice would look average sized instead of ridiculously petite.

"And this gem is Trinity." Trinity was indeed a gem. Her eyes sparkled, her smile was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. She about fourteen, I felt a little pang of sadness because she was so young. But then again, the only ones that looked older than sixteen were Damien and Jade.

Damien saw my confusion, "They are young, aren't they? I found all of them trying to kill themselves. They were distraught that they're lives we over so early."

Edward looked at the Trinity girl again and smiled, "This one is gifted," he looked into Damien's eyes, and laughed, "I hope she uses her power for good." It seemed I was always confused so Edward answered, "She has the power of persuasion." That was indeed a helpful power, "That's why you felt you need to look toward her, she whispered it under her breath."

"How did you-" He cocked his head to the side and tapped his skull.

"Do any of the others have gifts?" Edward asked.

"No, but hers is enough. Every time someone thinks they've found out what we are, she tells them to forget about." He grabbed the girl in a big hug, "We have lived in the same place for fifty years without trouble. Eventually we believe she wont even have to speak it aloud. She used to have to say it so you could hear her but now...well you've seen."

"Really?" Edward seemed to forget I was there, but by the way he held me at his side I knew he hadn't. "That's a long time!" He was very impressed. He looked down at Trinity who was staring at her feet timidly.

For the first time she spoke "Thank you," Trinity looked at me instead of Edward.

"Are you making me think her eyes are blue too?" I made sure not to look directly at Damien's face, I wanted to remain conscious. 

"No," Trinity broke away from his embrace and joined her siblings quietly. "She told you they were blue so you see blue."

"I see. So if I pulled out a red pen and she told _me_ it was blue..._.I'd _see blue."

"Precisely!" His laugh boomed again through the air. "Except this is on a much longer scale, she is telling _everyone_ that they are blue. You caught onto that a lot quicker than I could have hoped." Even without looking up I could feel his smile burning itself into my body.

"Bella's a fast learner." Edward put his face in my hair, still holding all of my weight. My stitches were still not completely set in, but they would be in about two hours or so.

"Edward," I said, "Why don't you take the bags and catch up?"

"Bel-."

"I've had you for two years, who knows how long you've been separated." He gave me a tender kiss and bound away with Damien, and Jade -those two seemed attached at the hip, almost like Emily and Sam, it made the whole werewolf imprinting thing easier to grasp. I wonder if me and Edward looked like that- leaving me alone with the four teens.

"So you're Bella," Trinity looked at me carefully, "When is he turning you... of course its none of my bus-."

I took her hand, "Calm down I don't bite, after first semester at Dartmouth. He is so strict, he's making me go to college before he turns me." The girl laughed, but her _siblings_ still didn't seem sure of what to think. Trinity and I walked at the rail of the boat, with the others trailing us. I made small talk, as did she, but we slowly became more comfortable.

"You met the Volturi in person!" She grasped my hand, "You must have been oh so frightened!" Her light blue eyes cradled mine, she seemed right out of a story book. 

"I was afraid, not for my life, but for Edwards. I can't live without him."

"Alice seriously thought you were jumping? She must have felt heart broken. I can see why Edward would be so upset with himself." I looked at her with interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he left to keep you safe, that even though he would never forget, that you would. That you could move on. By killing yourself, he not only didn't save you like he had intended, it proved you hadn't forgotten. Everything he did was in vain. He lost you so he had no reason to be." Edward had the same logic as this girl did, it frightened, but at the same time bothered me. The sun was starting to set slightly in the distance. We came to a cabin door and Trinity held it open as we all walked down into what seemed like a kitchen and sat down.

"So," I didn't know what to say. They decided to interrogate me.

"Why are you choosing this?" Trinity asked.

"Well..." they caught me off guard, "I'm head over heals with Edward and want to spend forever with him, he wants the same."

"Oh," again she looked at her feet, thinking over my answer to this question and all the others. Piercing it all together.

One of the boys held out his hand to me, "I'm Raul," His eyes caught mine, but then fell away when they realized their effect, "Damien talks of Edward a lot, but he never spoke of you."

Before I could answer his brother jumped in, "How old are you," Joseph's question was easier to answer.

"Um, I am relatively new to the Cullen's lives, that's the best way I can put it. And I'll be nineteen September thirteenth." The two boys studied me closely, much like Trinity had been when she first started warming up to me.

"And you're already married?" I was pretty sure the one to ask me was Joseph.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I love him." She had been so quiet I had payed her no mind.Suddenly Juliet got up and pushed her chair so hard into the wall it broke into pieces. She looked at one of the twins embarrassingly and ran away. Her childish features looking at the point of tears, if they could be shed.

"Juliet!" One of the twins tore after her, his voice matching the pain in her face.

Trinity was the first to speak after a long silence. "She's with Raul. It's been that way since I joined them, since she joined them."

"She is easily upset," Joseph put his hand on Trinity's, "Raul can never predict when she'll set off. And it's not your fault Trin, you can't always keep her happy." Joseph and Trinity had a love for each other more mature than even some adults. "Trinity, has been like a sister to her, she tries to make it easier for Raul, and when things like this happen she blames herself for her unhappiness."

Trinity's voice was firm, while it tried to hide the pain, "I have been trying so hard, but she is cut so deep, I can't get her to empty herself to me. She keeps herself so closed up, like she'll get hurt or hurt someone else."

I looked up the stairs, "What set her off?"

"Probably the when you were talking about a wedding." Joseph was still cradling her hand in his.

Trinity was on his lap after I blinked, "She can never talk about weddings with out breaking down. She was turned in seventeen twenty-four. When she was fifteen, about to wed to a Sir William Smith. Well just hours before the wedding, she fled and hid in the woods of New Hampshire. She doesn't remember much other than a dark haired man, and the pain. It was too dark to see his features, her eyes hadn't changed yet. When her screaming stopped, he told her what she was and disappeared. She tried to kill herself every time she took a life. That's when Damien found her."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry." They looked at each other then up the stairwell. I wouldn't be surprised if like Alice, James had been the unknown reason behind their being.

"We should take you to Edward, it's dark." Joseph picked me up and started running, Trinity at his heels, "Wow, you humans are really light." I heard Trinity giggle. 

When we came to a stop he pointed to the end of a long hallway, "You're the last room. When I turned to thank them they were gone.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer from the other side. When I turned the knob it was unlocked. I pushed the door open, "Edward?" What was inside the room was something I would have never imagined. The room was covered in lit candles, the only perfume I would ever ache for was the one that drifted from behind me when I closed the door. I was spun around and fell into his arms. Edward kissed me in a way he had never before. And I was engulfed by his sweetness. My last demand, was being answered.

**Thus the end of another chapter. Now if I don't get at least 10 more reviews by the end of spring break chapter 3 shall never be published im sry**

**TerrorLies Mourning**


	3. Chapter 3

Now this one is the shortest one, and my least favorite so it is probably horrible. Well here is a gift to you all now I must rest, I have no school tomorrow so I promise to wake up bright and early. The fact that I have fans, acually fans makes me want to please you, so I hope this chapter does. ENJOY!

Trinity

Damien was my personal cook. Whatever I wanted he was done within seconds. In thirty times less than it took me to cook, he captured an even better taste. He could probably open a five star restaurant if he wanted to, and keep it open for a hundred years. But he couldn't do that, his kind seemed to like removing all the joy from their lives. Seemed to enjoy thinking they were forever damned, and had no hope of happiness. Well at least true happiness. I had been told everyone's story the following day on the cruise. Jade was turned because she was dying of pneumonia. The twins where camping out in a graveyard with a bunch of friends when they were attacked, they were the only survivors. 

And Damien, one of the most interesting was a sacrifice. "My parents," he told me after he had placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of me -it tasted so good I sighed when I put the fork in my mouth, I saw a smile flash over his face- "We were followers of the devil. My mother was with child when they heard of a vampire in the town. There little town in Italy didn't like their beliefs, they were all Catholics at that time. They were seen as a cursed people, for they believed in the ways of evil. My father preformed many rituals, hoping it would please Satin, but then he thought, what better honor than to give your only son to his messenger. My maker came into our home as my mother was giving birth, he smelt the blood, my parents saw it as a sign.

'Oh great one,' my father bowed down holding me out to him, my mother cackling in the background, 'we give you our son as a sign of our loyalty to your master.'He found the display amusing, because of course he was not sent here by Satin, no one told him what to do. The vampires name was Julius, he told me he would have killed me, but I looked so much like his brother. He had died when he was two, he took me in and raised me. But my parents, my stupid parents had to go. He took me in his arm rapped in a red cloth, said to be died with blood, and drank my parents dry. He treated me like a son, more than a brother. I grew up on almost raw meat, sometimes it was human meat, so I was already craving the blood. He taught me to move in the night, how to charm people with things other than just looks. How to dispose of a body, and most of all to never feel guilt, it was only predictor vs. prey.

He was, compared to most vampires of his kind merciful. He would not feed on children or their mothers, he said it was so that they would keep multiplying but I knew better. On my eighteenth birthday he turned me. I had known my fate since childhood, he had told me as early as I could talk, so when it came I was ready, I was excited. I knew about the pain, but since he had trained me to deal with it I did. I wouldn't know how damned I was for a long time. I traveled with Julius until he was killed by a rival coven, I scarcely escaped. Sometimes I wished he'd killed me, and others..." He looked over at Jade sitting quietly stroking Juliet's hair,"I couldn't be happier."

I knew Juliet's story from the day before, the only story not told was that of Trinity.

Every time I opened my mouth to ask, it was forced shut. This felt much like when I had looked at Trinity the first time I met her. She had told me to look at her so I did, I had no choice. Whatever her story was she didn't want me, or anyone else to know either from what I knew. I began trying to find away around it over the course of the day, but she seemed a thousand years ahead of me. I couldn't even inquire a questioning look toward people, or in this case vampires. What was worse was she seemed to know whenever I tried to go against a pact being enforced by only the one side. When ever the words nailed themselves to the roof of my mouth, I saw a shy smile peak out from under her thin veil of her blonde hair as she gave out a little Alice laugh, but with a little more silver. She quickly silenced all humor and went back into her serious blank expression to face Juliet. I wondered why she didn't just _tell _her to be happy, but I guess it's wouldn't be the same. She'd be smiling on the outside, while the inside was an empty shell. I knew how that felt.

"Edward?" Maybe I could get him read her mind.

"Yes my love." We were having a _Titanic _moment. He held me at the very front of the boat, as I spread out my arms in the air, and his cold touch chilling me slightly. It felt like magic, as many of my days for the past two years had been. I just hoped my love story didn't up with my Leonardo Dicaprio sinking to the bottom of the arctic. Because unlike the heroin of that story, I would not respect his wishes and float to safety on my door, I'd have to follow him.

"Trinity...Do you k-" The words wouldn't come out. I was starting to know what it felt like when Jacob had _tried _without much success to tell me what he was, a werewolf. Luckily I had guessed the thing he couldn't tell me. He had said that you almost had to do what ever the leader said, that you could not, not do it. I hated it then, I hated it more now.

"Do I know what?" If he knew I was going to say that, maybe I could get him to guess.

"Well I know everyone's story, but T-" Again the words got stuck behind my lips.

"She got you too huh? Don't worry I can't talk either." I stomped my foot in frustration. "I can read her thoughts but not speak them out loud." He laughed at my sour demeanor.

"How about in writing?" It was a lost cause so I complained instead of trying to find anymore loop holes.

"She can be so manipulative," I liked the way he squeezed me into his chest, it made me feel safe. "She can get me to say or do what ever she wants and I can't even help it! But she won't answer my one little question. Her story can not even be close to being as devastating as Damien's or Juliet's. Does she know Rosalie? Well if she did she has probably realized that there are some people who have a reason to keep theirs secret! She may even be worse than Jane!" Edward flinched at the name. The name of the sadistic vampire who just looked at you and put you in a blood thinning pain, undescribable by words.

"It can't be that bad Edward," He didn't say anything. I looked up into my beloved's face, a slate wiped clean by a demand he could not disobey. "That bad?" He still said nothing, "Come on Edward, can't you give me a hint?"

He pursed his lips in an attempt not to smile at my tantrum. "My lips are sealed." I scowled out toward the vast blue mirror in front of me, the ripples bouncing off the boat piercing the perfect serenity of its surface. It seemed that out here, in this peaceful place there were no waves, almost like the line between heaven and hell; perfect. I wondered then, if a vampire maybe didn't go to heaven, or to hell, if they would stay in limbo for the rest of eternity. That would mean Victoria was back with James, and that Riley-the leader of the young army of vampires she had created to kill me-would realize she had been indeed lying, that Edward had been telling the truth when he told him she was just using him and did not love him.

"This will just make you a better person you know. One, you will learn patience. Now won't _that _be a gift for us all. And two she will learn that you are one of the most trustworthy people in existence."

"What does she have to hide? No one will judge her, she is obviously ashamed. People should comfort her. You know deep down I think she's in worse shape then Juliet." I didn't wait for him to say he could say nothing. "I know, I know. Your lips are sealed."

He brought my face to his. "Luckily, I can still use my lips for some things." He smiled, his teeth as white as the clouds, seemed to radiate like his skin. He was holding me close, like he said his lips were not sealed for everything, and for that I was thankful.

The sun was setting below the horizon, and I imagined it just rising on the other side of the world. Like the earth was a giant plate with things on the top and the under side, and the sun just danced back and forth form top to bottom. How much simpler it would be if the globe were not that a, globe. A circle that spun while circling the sun. Only if things in life could be just that, simple. That would have made life with Edward so much easier. If no one cared if you were mythical or not, if you drank blood or water, as long as you were a good person, like everyone in my family.

I thought about Damien's family, how easy they had it. Damien could make them look completely normal, but if someone saw past him he had Trinity. Trinity's power worked slightly better, all she had do was say what she wanted people to see. She didn't need to concentrate on anything.

"Edward I have another question about Trinity, one that you can answer."

He took my hand and held it to his face, breathing into it as he put it to his cheek, "I'll see about that now won't I?"

"How come her power works on me?"

"The same reason Jasper's does, because it's not really psychological, it's physical ."

"Oh," well that was simple. Alice had given me the same answer when I had asked her why her power worked on me but Edward's didn't, she had also pointed out that Jasper's worked for the same reason. I thought about that as we stood there in one of the most romantic movie moments I could imagine. Edward buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply. I hope it didn't cause him too much pain, something told me that he wasn't as tough as he looked. Even so, his _will _was just as strong on the outside as it was in the inside. After last night I had fallen in love with him all over again. All my fear that deep down, he would get bored of me vanished. It was clear from his actions that he loved me.

"Fine if you won't tell me about little Miss Dictator, I'll ask you about you about something else that has been bugging me."

"And what's that?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"What were you doing in the house when Sam came to the car?"

"Well I was checking if everything we needed gone from the house was. Then I heard Sam and knew he had to do what he was doing."

"Then why did you act surprised?"

"I acted on instinct. That was a moment between you and Sam and I wanted to keep it that way. But it wasn't enjoyable sitting in his stink."

"Excuse me?" A fragile voice called from behind me. Her strawberry hair was being blow behind her like a vale in the wind. I hadn't gotten a good look at her the last time we were together, my mind had been fixed on Trinity. Her shoulders were pushed forward in embarrassment, making it look as if even a feather landed on them she would shatter. Her eyes were no longer ice, they weren't liquid either, but they seemed to be melting the slightest bit.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I over reacted in the kitchen, I'm sorry." She seemed like such a child, a child that had done a something bad. The pain in her eyes bit me so deep the hole in my chest started to sting on the edges from guilt. Usually that scar from when Edward and the Cullens had left, was covered completely, but it sometimes it came back. The sleeveless satin baby blue evening gown she was wearing hugged her all the way to her calf, but split there and trailed out in silk, like her hair blew behind her. That somehow added to the emotion. Her head hung down, bring my attention to the top of the gown. It was a v-neck that tied behind her neck. No one else could wear that dress and make it look the way she did.

I looked at her trembling lip and a tear trickled down my face, "Of course your forgiven, it's not your fault."

She floated over to me and looked into my face, her eyes melting further. "Yes it is, I can never keep hold of my emotions. And because of it Trin blames herself. I ran away so I could live my life, and ended up ending many. I would go so long without feeding it was almost like an impulse when I came across a human scent. I lost count of all the ways I tried to kill myself. " She sounded so much like Carlisle it was hard not to compare the two. "I am the worst kind of monster there is."

She was wrong, I was the monster. I had established that not to long ago, when I realized I would do anything to get what I wanted, to keep my only reason for life safe, no matter the cost, I would deal with it later.

"Juliet, don't be so hard on yourself. I've heard some pretty bad stories, and yours definitely makes it near the top."

For a moment I saw a lush, raging ocean were the ice had been, but it quickly re-froze, I wondered if the dramatic change in her emotions caused her discomfort. I knew it would for Jasper. "You must not have heard her story yet. But you will, I can see her debating it all the time, she's not good at hiding things."

She turned to go with a heart crushing expression, but turned back warmer than ever. "You are coming down to the ball room aren't you? It will be so fun...And I have the _perfect _dress for you! Oh please it would mean so much to me _and _Trinity if you forgave me enough to do this."

I looked at Edward, "She's just like Alice... If not worse, you'll get along great."

I gave a grimace, "How much worse?" I liked Juliet, but I had enough Alice with Alice, I didn't need more from the tiny twins, well they might as well be twins. There emotions and actions were tied tight enough. Trinity was the angel, and Juliet was the reckless one; emotionally reckless.

I put on a huge smile and Edward chuckled, "Sounds great!"

"YAY!" Way too much like Alice.

She grabbed me from Edward and raced me around the boat, he owed me big time for this. "Okay wait here I have to find Trin. You won't find a way to fall out the window will you?" She had obviously heard of my infamous klutziness. I didn't even wait for her to vanish I just turned around at sat down, making sure to stay as far from the window as possible, you never know.

Her and Trinity's cabin was like a doll house, she wasn't like Alice, she was one hundred times worse. I sat on the pink love seat and stared around in horror.

"What to do? What to do?" I heard the little angel's voice from behind me, and was happy to see Trinity smiling. Juliet's voice was very different from her sister's. Her's was mature and her words slid like silk off her tongue. While Trinity's was sweet and soft.

Just like with Alice I knew there was no escape, "Just let me have it." Their smiles grew larger, and so did my fear. They had big plans for me, it was written all over their sweet faces, it made me sick. Why was the human girl always the doll, it didn't make sense to me, other than the fact that I needed them to look even remotely acceptable. 

They were like the make-up people for movie stars, and models, they knew exactly what colors were usable. They brought out the curler, the gel, the glitter. There was so much. While one pair of hands held me down, the other passed over my face in a blur. I barley felt the changes Trinity was making to my appearance. Juliet treated my hair as if it where fragile china. 

Then it was time to paint my nails and that was the most amusing. They might as well waved their hands over mine and said a magic spell, the speed was unbelievable. I wasn't allowed to see until the very end just like with Alice, but they went to an extreme. Every time they faced me toward the mirror they placed a silk blind fold over my eyes. It was ridiculous, I had thought no one could be worse than Alice, I had thought wrong.

"Okay we are going to get the dress, put this on." Juliet handed me a blood red corset with black lace. It was the first time I took a look at my surroundings since I sat down. I was in their closet, but it was as big as the cabin me and Edward were sharing, and every rack was full of cloths.

"Do you wear all this?"

She smiled "We need things to choose from don't we? You do know how to put on a corset right? Alice would not be doing right by you if she hasn't shown you how."

"You know Alice?" I took a step forward and tripped. Juliet caught me.

"Yea, we visited the Cullen's at Tanya's once and Alice was there. She was relatively new to our life though, her eyes were a mix of burgundy and dark brown, still too dark. But I got along with her great, she was like a sister I had never met someone so like me." What was she talking about had she seen how identical her and Trinity had moved. Every giggle one made was answered by another.

"Trinity hadn't joined us yet, so when we left I was really, lonely. Damien promised we'd visit again but we never did." They never visited the Cullens again? That's odd Damien and Edward seemed so at ease what could be the reason for the separation. Then I remembered that time to them was different than to us, they had their distractions. Fifty Years to them was like nothing. 

"Put on the corset while me and Trinity find the right size." I was about to object but she was already gone. The corset was tricky. I had no idea how to tighten it, and had no mirror to make sure it looked right. I hadn't noticed but she had given me a pair of black stockings too. I hated stockings, no that's not a strong enough word, I loathed them. They were a death trap just waiting for the kill. I had to think a little bit to find a safe way to put them on. I sat on the floor and very carefully put each foot in and pulled it up to my waist.

"Bella, we are ready for you," The angelic voice called to me. I stood up ready to have Trinity make fun of me, but instead she smiled. She floated gracefully to my side and very gently pulled the strings to where they should go.

They led me to a set of mirrors, much like those in a fancy store so you can see all around. The dress was thrown on me and zipped up in one fluid motion. If I hadn't seen what I looked like in the dress I wouldn't have believed anyone if they told me, I looked beautiful. It was a velvet blood red gown that flowed to the ground. Its hem almost a little too long, but that was how it was suppose to be. The sleeves fell off my cream colored shoulder and gathered into a loose ruffle, you could see the back lace of my corset. Long pieces of silk tied around my waist and made a soft bow on my back, their tails touched the floor. I lifted the front of the dress, on my feet where a simple but elegant pair black flats. They were very wise to not force heels on my feet. My nails matched the dress with shocking accuracy, the black tips all perfectly strait, and then it was time to look at my face. My lips were glistening in a ruby lipstick, and my eyes with a black eye shadow. The contrast these colors had on my skin made me shiver. I had no idea my eyelashes could look that long. I looked...like a vampire. Every curve on my body was pronounced to perfection.

"So? What do you think?" Juliet stroked her fragile finger gently through the bobbing curls that rolled down my back.

Trinity did the same on the other side, "Do you think he'll like it?" I stared into the beautiful figure staring back at me, next to the two sisters I looked sightly acceptable, understandably want-able.

"Yes," I breathed wordlessly, "I think he will." They placed a black cloak laced with red on my shoulders, fastening the crystal heart button. I hadn't noticed but I was wearing my charm bracelet on the same hand as my wedding ring. Painfully flaunting my love affair between my vampire and my werewolf. This was the first time I noticed Trinity's dress. It was much like Juliet's except it was violet and had long sleeves that fell off her shoulders, and reached past her fingers.

"Shall we?" She took my hand and led me toward the door, that's when I heard the music. This was music I had never heard before, it wasn't slow like the music at a _ball _usually was, it all ranged from rock, dance and hip hop. Some of the songs seemed friendly to my ears, almost like a an old friend that I was having a hard time remembering, I guessed I'd heard people singing them at school. A time of my life that all ready seemed so long ago. I guess my dislike to music had crippled my knowledge of it. They each took one of my hands and stole me away. I had gotten so used to the running that it was almost like walking down the beach with Jacob, so comfortable.

The door in front of me was not one I had walked by during my time on the boat. If I had I would have remembered it. It was a dark wood, and it smelt of a rich pine. The carvings were magnificent. At first I saw only the frame, a brilliant braid, but then saw that was least beautiful part or the artwork. In the center was a flower. Not your average flower, but one you would see in your dreams, and only in your dreams. It was so perfect, so delicate, so captivating. Even more center was a heart, forming the middle part of the flower where the petals met. It looked exactly like the heart on my bracelet, the very same. On the left curve of the heart was a crescent cut. At stared at this, troubled by it, the odd mistake in the breathtaking carving. I realized, it was not a flaw, it had every right to be there. I traced the scar on my right hand, always just a little colder than the rest of my body, my souvenir from the first time I was truly almost killed by a vampire. James had given me my first glimpse of the pain I was to feel when I was to turn into a creature of the night. But I must not think of the pain, not now, and not when it was really there. My scar and the one in the wood matched, like twins. But it did not symbolize vampirism alone, but the scar it left on the hearts of most of its victims. The pain it caused, and the wound that hurts far after its healed. I reached up to stroke the engraving, but it was far above my head. A hand came down upon my shoulder.

"Even you must understand." Trinity looked deep into my eyes and I saw the pain in the truth that lied in hers. Her story was one to remember, her pain was one that lingered. Juliet's tiny hands took mine.

"The pain is something we all feel. But the hurt is different for everyone, the burning it leaves in the empty hole is stronger for some. Remember that." They spoke to me in poetry, but the deepness of the words kept them dug into my mind. I nodded as they kissed me on my cheeks, one on the right, one on the left. Their movements where so identical, that it was almost criminal they were not born sisters. But that was all they ever where, they could have been nothing else to each other. Their love for each other was one that waited out in time, just like mine and Edward's, it was fate. The music was louder now, but it did not reach my ears, a tear slid down my cheek. Trinity lifted it, then looking into the tiny droplet and smiled, a soft smile, that seemed to warm her from the inside.

The silky voice slipped under my trance, "Your prince awaits princess Bella." She gently squeezed my hands, her eyes for the first time, completely melted and staying that way.

I couldn't get the words past my lips, "Thank you." But they understood. 

As they opened the door a song I had remembered was playing, I actually _knew _it, and it didn't hurt. Charlie listened to it a lot when I was little. We were driving back to his house from the airport for one of our last summers together, before I had thrown a fit saying I would never go back to rainy Forks. Funny, how if that had worked out how I had wanted it to, I would never be here. I would never regret my decision, not for anything. _Cry Little Sister._ If I remembered correctly, it was from a vampire movie. What a coincidence. The song had just begun and it fit the mood perfectly. The children's chorus singing in the background, as I spotted Edward standing at the bottom of the banister. 

Trinity and Juliet removed my cloak and led me down the red carpeted stairs. Each holding me lightly by the elbow as I used my right hand to lift my dress slightly from the floor. Edwards eyes stared into my face as they left me to him, and Raul and Joseph escorted them away. We walked to the center of the dance floor, never looking away from each other. I knew there were many, many more vampires on the boat. And most of them probably didn't like me, like Tanya. I had only really met Damien and his family. The rest of them I had walked by, sat with at the pool, but never spoken to. Anyway it didn't matter all that mattered was him. 

He started to move us, stepping to a dance I did not know, and I did not know many. But it went with the beat of the song with a frightening grace. He dipped and spun me with each pulse that it seemed to go with. And for once I seemed at perfect balance. His hands at times felt like they were only air, and at others were very much their gripping my waist firmly. His face wiped clean of any shield, ever emotion plain for me to see. Love, lust, happiness, wonder, peace, and things I couldn't put to words. I leaned my face into the creves between his neck and shoulder. He sang to me in his beautiful voices-I ached nothing more than to hear his voice forever whispering into my hair, with the love forming in the words causing me to become dizzy- making the song even more ours. 

As the song began coming to a close we drew closer together, our steps slowing. My mind getting lost in the music and his eyes. We swayed it all directions, and I new from just the feel of it, it looked at amazing as it felt. How we went together, how we were just perfect for each other. There could be no one else for either of us. The angelic voices of the young boys filled around me, and Edward grabbed me in a deep kiss. As it echoed around me he was all I could feel, all I knew, all I wanted. The song slowly died away around us, but as our lips drew apart our moment did not. The next song began, but our song was still playing in my head. The organ still ringing, the angels singing just for us. I was at home, in his arms, and nothing would change that, nothing could.

"Bella, you look..." I put my fingers to his lips, and drew them back down toward mine. The kiss was shorter this time, but just as deep, just as passionate. Again I let him lead as we danced to our song. It was not playing but that did not matter, in our hearts it was stronger than before.

We brought each other over to a velvet love seat that we saw away, far from the dance floor, far from everyone else. We sat there and just stared at each other, lost in our minds. For the first time it truly felt he could read mine, and I his. He took my hands and drew me to his chest our heads, our eyes, our lips, just an inch apart. I gazed into his eyes, and they seemed to flash a brilliant green. Of course it was my imagination, but I saw him now, as human as he truly was in his soul. Yes he did have one, it was so visible, it's a mystery how he did not see it too. I kissed him, but this kiss did not end, it went on and on. I don't even remember breathing. I drew closer toward him, his arms tightened. His hand resting on the back of my head. The kiss was not physically fierce. But fierce in a way I could never explain.

"Oh Bella," He whispered into my lips. I put my hands on the back of his head, mirroring his on mine, exactly. I loved him, more than anything, it was more clear, now than ever. Jacob would find love again, I knew it. All I had ever felt for him, and still did melted away to the back of my mind.

"I love you Edward, you have no idea how much."

"My love for you," his words melting into my lips, "can not be expressed by words. I give up trying to give it only that. They are not strong or lasting enough to matter." He spoke the truth, I could not have put it better if I had an eternity to do it; which I did. I broke away I needed to see if the color in his eyes stayed true. They were even brighter than they had been. Green was all I saw.

I woke up the next morning alone. Had last night really happened? I stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, the red corset still laced tightly to my chest. A flood of images came before me playing the entire night before me in a matter of seconds. It had happened. But what had it meant. I had felt so dazed by everything, but yet so aware. I brushed my teeth with warm water I felt oddly cold after the warmth of last night. I felt way too balanced, everything seemed to move gracefully through my fingers as I searched for my sweats. I slipped them on without stumbling forward once. Cold hands rapped around my waist.

"How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully." I spun around and grabbed him into a kiss as he grabbed me. I brought him over to the bed and I sat in his lap, content with his arms around me. Despite how cold I felt his arms felt completely normal, and this frightened me.

His finger tilted my chin so my faced was looking into his still green eyes. "What are you thinking." His concern burned.

"Nothing of importance." I tried to shake the feeling away but it didn't lift.

"Bella, please, you look different. And it...it's starting to scare me."

"I feel different."

"How so?" The concern in his voice flowed through me like an electric currant. I felt the slight prickle in my toes and wiggled them to get it to go away. 

"Well everything is different!" When I really thought about it and put it all together it frightened me, no it terrified me. "I feel cold, you feel _normal_! I haven't tripped all morning or at all last night! But what scares me most is your eyes, they're, they're, _they're green_!" I was shaking now.

"Who is doing it Damien or Trinity?" The shaking got worse, and I became more and more aware of everything the sounds outside, the look on Edward's face, the emotion radiating off him. I didn't feel right, I felt all wrong.

"Bella its alright, everything is alright. We'll figure it out." He held me close and tight, to try and stop my trembling, the room began to spin, and shake. I felt myself being pulled under, but it didn't seem like unconsciousness. It was an odd serenity as the world stilled. I felt at complete peace, I felt like Bella. 

As I stood-in this barren waste land- up I stumbled, that was a good sign. I looked around to see where I was, only to find, I was nowhere. I was in a blank abyss that just went on and on. The floor didn't even seem solid, I couldn't be sure if I was seeing down forever too. I began to walk, and walk and walk. But I was in the same place, all nothing everywhere. Where was Edward?

"Edward!" I screamed just because I was sure this vacuum would absorb my sound. But instead, it echoed, loudly, making my teeth chatter. I heard a voice behind me. His voice, I spun around quickly, with enthusiasm, only to see a bowl on the ground materialized out of nowhere.

I approached it cautiously, not sure of what I would find. But as I got closer his voice got louder. I stood over it too overwhelmed by fear to look down into it. In this place time seemed to stand still, and at the same time, race forward faster than light. The moment I forced myself to look down his voice stopped. It was gone.

In the bowl seemed to be water, but it was far too beautiful to be just that. It was almost metallic with a silverish glow radiating from it. Like everything it was perfect. Why was everything here and in my real world perfect, but I wasn't? At that moment, a tear, a single tear, ran down my cheek. Caused by my loneliness, and dripped into the bowl. I watched it fall in slow motion, as the sphere of salt water, fell in a circle, as if it were a crystal marble. The water rippled, after its entrance and I bent over into it. The ripples continued and began to move more rapidly, instead of slowing to a stop, ceasing to recreate the tranquil plane. The pearly ripples began to show colors, colors I knew very well. The bronze of his hair, the white of his skin, the _green _of his eyes. The colors began to pull together, creating a picture, only when the picture was complete did his voice ring out.

"Bella! Bella!" The look in his eyes was heart breaking. It was like I was dead, but I couldn't be, I was right here. The question was where was here?

"Bella, please wake up." It was more of a plea than a demand, but all I could do was watch. I made sure that none of my tears passed my cheek, afraid that they would disturb the image. Then despite everything I knew about vampires, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Edward don't cry," I whimpered, in less than a whisper. It was as if I had just drawn attention to the tear. He gently removed it from his face and more tears ran down.

"Edward, please don't cry." His eyes widened in hope and in fear.

"Bella?" I realized I was in his lap, as he drew his face nearer to mine, as if to hear me better, more clearly.

"Edward where am I?" His eyes were in a stupefied expression, as he realized my lips had not moved. I tried again, "Edward, where am I? What's happening?" Despite myself, the tears became more distinct and the sobs were heaving from my chest, you could hear them very clearly.

"Shhh," He held me closer, "Bella, you're right here in my arms. I will never let anything happen to you." Those impossible tears were still running down his face.

"How are you crying?" I gasped between sobs. I forced myself to look away from his beautiful face to wipe the tears from my wet cheeks. I felt as if I had just run in from the rain.

"How are you not?" I hadn't put much thought to the me in his arms, but it never occurred to me that she _wasn't _crying. "Oh, Bella you are so cold. You look so calm but I know that's not true." His tears stopped, I would have thought so many years with out a good cry he would be going for hours, but it just stopped. He just looked more distraught and worried than before.

"Edward, I'm so scared. This place is so strange."

"What place my love." He held me more tightly.

"Nowhere."

His eyes widened in tremendous horror, as if he knew where I was. "That's not possible, your right here." Then his face went blank, and the little color there was drained, he closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear it.

"Bella where are you? Tell me what you see." Did he know where I was? If he did, could he free me?

"I'm in a place with beginning and no end, where there is no top, or bottom, where time stands still, but at the same time moves faster than it should. I can't even begin to explain how I am seeing you. Everything is colorless, not even white. There is no light, but no darkness, I cant even see my own shadow!" The intensity of his question had pulled me together, but after saying it all allowed, the sobs again started to rip from my chest again.

"Edward, where am I?" I was shaking.

"Oh Bella, they warned me, but I didn't think it was possible. You had been with us for so long without change."

What was he talking about? What had he meant by _You had been with us for so long without change_ ?

"Edward?"

He was staring into the distance now, into a painful memory from the look on his face. "Aro had brought it to my attention, when I had gone to them and asked for death. He wondered if being in such close proximity with our kind, having such a strong relationship with _me_, would change you. He thought you might go _cold_, become more of a hunter, one of us, than human in the end. I didn't think it was possible, I _couldn't_ think it was possible. I was too selfish!

While I planned on how I would force them to murder me, I thought about that. If you had gotten paler, more thirsty since I had met you. I couldn't see a difference, I had you so deeply etched into my mind that I would have saw the difference! You were gone now, so I had to think, that wasn't the reason you killed yourself, because you were becoming one of us. When you had run into me in the plaza, I was too overwhelmed with your being truly there, not dead, that I didn't look at you. Well I looked at you, but not in the way I should have. Your being with the wolves was in Alice's mind, more nonhuman contact. I quickly looked at you, again not well enough, you where no warmer, and no colder than you had been. You still smelt like my Bella, my beautiful Bella. When we where brought to Aro he was thinking of our previous conversation. He saw you where paler than my memory, and thought he was right. I just thought it was because my memory couldn't hold onto your image as well as I thought, much like you had said yours hadn't held onto mine. I _couldn't _believe."

I must not have heard what he said correctly, "What are you saying? That I'm already a vampire?"

"No, but as close as any human can be. If this hadn't happened," I saw his arms flex as he tightened them around me, "If this hadn't happed, you probably would have acquired a craving for very rare meat, almost raw."

I wasn't sure what to say, "so what happened?"

"You...You just shut down." He didn't break into a cold cry, but a tear, a single tear slipped passed his long lashes.

"Am I...Am I trapped in my own mind?" I wanted to cry when he looked away, but I was dry. My tear ducts just said _no more_. I was imprisoned in my own messed up head, which would explain why it was so strange here, so complicated.

"I am so sorry Bella. Look at what I've done to you. I told myself by staying, I was not only saving you, but also getting what I wanted. That it was good for your health for me to get what I wanted. But it was really only good for _mine_. I am so selfish, so selfish I put you in horrible danger, every second we were together, and now this."

"No, no! If you had left again I would thrown myself off a cliff for the reason you originally thought I had. And I'd make sure there were no werewolf's to save me!" The last thing I wanted him was to feel even more guilt. Instead he just looked more hurt, I should have never brought up my jump. He knew, and I knew, that if Jacob was human, instead of a werewolf, I would have drowned. 

I let him just sit there with my limp body in his arms. When he calmed down, and when some of the guilt and pain, had lifted from his eyes, only then did I speak. My voice seemed to warm him with its tender, and loving tone.

"Will I ever find my way out? It's like a dream, I can see you but can't touch you. Never mind, this is like a nightmare."

"I can see, hear, _and_ touch you, but it's not the same. You look so still, so..." his voice trailed off.

"Dead."

"Yes," We were silent. I ached to rap my arms around his waste and never let go, to feel his arms around me, to be at home again.

"Bella, I need you."

"I don't think I can go much longer with out touching you." He jumped up suddenly placing my head on the pillow and laying me out strait. Then he laid down beside me.

"Maybe I can, maybe you can take me into your mind."

"Edward! Are you kidding me, what if you get trapped too?"

"We'd be trapped together." He was so calm, I was torn between what I wanted, and what I knew was the right thing to do. The question was, was I strong enough to put him first?

"Bella, in your mind you could be what ever you wanted. You would never have to grow old, you would be untouchable by time. If I joined you we could be together forever."

"I still would die."

"Yes, but when you do I will to."

"No," I didn't like this at all, I never wanted him to die for me, "You would be stuck for eternity in my mind, empty of everything."

"Bella, don't you see? It's like a living dream. If you die in your dream you die in real life. I could easily think up something to bring me to my death."

"No! You will not die because of me, I will not be the reason for your death! I love you too much!" I was crying again, "Just bite me now."

"I won't risk losing you in the process!" He looked me strait in my closed eye, into my world.

"Then, you get my point. We will wait it out."

"Im bringing you to Damien. Then I'm calling Carlisle. I will save you." I was suddenly overcome with sleepiness.

"Edward, am I allowed to sleep?" I was scared that if I lost consciousness here, I would lose it forever.

"I don't see why not. Is the place starting to fade, you must tell me if it is!" I looked, only one thing had changed. The bowl was not the only thing in my void. 

"There seems to be a type of cot. It materialized from nowhere." I turned back to the bowl but it was not there. It was now on a night stand, next to my bed. The bed like everything else was almost like it was not there, it was so perfect and blended in to everything. I pulled the cover down and climbed in. What I was sleeping on felt, like a combination of a water bed, and a cloud, the must comfortable thing that could ever have been created, I must have been very tired for my mind to come up with something like that. I closed my eyes as Edward's soothing voiced lulled me into sleep.

"Sleep my Bella," The last thing I remember was my lullaby filling all the air around me.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed, was the absence of his voice. I threw myself of the bed, falling in the process, and kneeling beside my bowl and looking into it. Edward was watching me as intently as ever. Then again everything changed. I was thrown backward, into a chair that felt much like my bed, and the bowl was gone. I started to panic, I whipped my head around in a frenzy searching for his face, but as if this place knew what I wanted I was suddenly facing a mirror. But in this mirror, you did not see your reflection, it was almost like a portal-I hadn't been able to think of what to call the bowl before, portal was a perfect term for both- allowing me to see his beautiful face. What if this didn't work as well?

"Edward!"

He heard the alarm in my voice, "Bella is everything alright?" Relief washed over me.

"Everything is perfectly fine...now. This place changed again."

"I beg to differ that everything is perfect. But I did expect for it to change. It is your mind, it does whatever you want even if you don't know you want it."

"Where am I now?" I moaned I didn't recognize the room in his background.

"You are in Damien's study, he has been trying to see if he can get in your head and stay here at the same time. You know, make you hallucinate that he is there.But it would be real enough, he must be able to see what you see."

"What how can he do that?" That didn't seem right.

"Well, he can kind of get into someone's head, literally to see what they see. It's very helpful when you want to find out if a human is suspicious. They see you differently. That's what he did before Trinity found them."

"Is he having any luck?"

"You've always been an odd case Bella." He meant it lovingly, but that was the last thing I needed.

"Can he understand my thoughts at all?" I didn't have much hope.

"I"ll ask him he's right here." If he could he would have answered himself. Then I heard a new voice, but it wasn't coming from all around like Edward's it was in my head.

_Only if I could hear her, that would make this so much easier_. It was Damien's voice.

I tried to answer him back, but not aloud, I tried to speak to him in the way he spoke to me. _Damien? Is that you_.

I don't know how I knew, but something told me my voice alarmed him._ Bella?_

_Yes._

_How is this possible?_

_I don't know. _It was frightening me as well.

_Try it on Edward, listen to his thoughts, I have a theory._

Damien go over the shock fast, I concentrated, thinking of his voice, _She looks so fragile, look what I have done to her. I have hurt the person I swore to protect._

_Oh no you haven't love, don't say that! _I looked into my mirror, and sure enough his face was distorted in fear and confusion. _Bella? _I wondered if he was scared of what I could do, or just the situation all together, I hoped it was the second one.

He thought his reply this time, testing to make sure he wasn't hearing things._ It is my fault._

_No, I wouldn't leave even if you had told me it was dangerous._

_You can hear my thoughts._ He looked so beautiful with those tears running down his face.

_Yes. _What was going on?

_Oh Bella. _I wanted to comfort him, bring him somewhere more peaceful, and full of happy memories. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly the scenery behind Edward changed, into a bright meadow, our meadow. His jaw dropped as he looked around.

He spoke aloud this time, _Bella, what did you do._

_I don't know! _I didn't know.

"We're still in the study."

"Are you kidding me, look around!" I was panicking now.

At that moment I knew he was right, _Amazing, _Damien thought,_ Just as I suspected._

"We're still in the room," I was shaking, this couldn't be possible.

"Yes," He held me tighter, I could feel his arms around me, like a ghostly blanket. "Bella, bring us back."

"How?" Tears slid down my cheek.

"I can't answer that. You can do it, I believe in you." I wiped the tears from my face, I wanted to bring _him _back, I wanted to save him from me. As soon as I thought of the warm, welcoming study, the scenery melted away again. Damien was kneeling beside Edward.

"She's a little copy cat, she is," He laughed. "She's using the powers of those around her. Your telekinesis, and my illusions. That's why your eyes have looked green to her. How peculiar. She's not even with our kind yet."

"Will, she ever come out of this." I heard and felt the pain in his voice. Oh Edward

shouldn't worry himself.

"Only she can answer that. If I am correct, in this state, is the only one she can use this power. That is, until you turn her." How could I answer if I didn't know.

"Edward, I'm fine," I lied, "It will all be fine," I hoped.

"How do you feel?"Until he asked I hadn't realized how tired I was, what had it been ten minutes.

"Im tired again."

"Damien?" His blue eyes where looking at me very thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing it takes a lot of her human energy to speak to us, listen to our thoughts, and bring you to that meadow, all of it probably just burned her out." 

_How did you know about the meadow Damien._

_I wanted to see what Edward saw... I was curious._ His voice was full of an amusing sense of embarrassment, and I couldn't help put give a small giggle.

That made sense, "Sleep my love, you'll have better luck if you're well rested." His voice didn't seem to hide the hysteria, I wish he didn't feel as strongly for me as I felt for him, it hurt too much to watch.

"But Edward, you look so upset."

"As long as you are in my arms I still have you." With the slight reassurance I fell into a deep sleep.

I don't know what I was dreaming, there didn't seem to be anything in it to grasp onto, only fast moving pictures, and once the next one came I forgot the previous. It was the last one, that captured my full attention, and once it had me, it played like a movie. There was a white haired man whispering to a couple of his men, but I could hear them.

It's time we retrieved Bella, I have good faith in my friend Carlisle, but I don't know about his son. It's time we take matters into our own hands." 

"As you wish," That child like voice, that tiny body, it made me want to tear her in half. Jane, she was too fond of her power, someone needed to take it from her, if that was even possible.

"How do I deal with anyone who tries to stop us?" She smiled with such malevolence toward my family. Aro didn't answer, her but turned and left her.

"Time to play." Her laugh was so sweet it made sick. I wanted to hurt her, hurt her so for once, I could see her on the ground, that shrill voice in a scream that would probably break my eardrums, but this time I'd be the one smiling.

The vision started to fade, and I tried to grab onto it, I needed to know more, dream or not. But it was no use my eyes flew open, but what I saw was like nothing I had ever though possible. I was back in another dream, one I had locked away, now that I was in the place I jailed it, there was no hiding. I was in the woods, it was all around me, tall trees -they weren't like the trees in Forks, they were colorless and went up forever, I'd defiantly woken up, in my dreams things were more vivid. But for some reason this was scarier- and a mist hugging my ankles. I was looking for something, but as I continued to walk, what it was slipped out of my knowledge. I knew I had to find it before the mist reached above my head, that was not part of my original nightmare. When ever I was dreaming this, I was just searching and searching, then when I realized I'd never found it. I woke up screaming. 

This was nothing like that, but my mind was stealing the setting and emotion of that nightmare to fabricate something far worse. The trees just got thicker and thicker, I started to feel brush at my waste and the rough forest ground at my feet, but I only looked ahead. The fog had reached my waste I only had so much time left. If only I could remember what I looking for, I could find it, but I couldn't. Something moved in the mist, then another. I ran toward them it was my only hope. They were walking away from me, appearing everywhere. Black figures, where were they going? I followed running past some, something told me I needed to go forward. I started to get frantic, breathing hard, trembling, stumbling and tripping more than usual-I was too determined to let my feet get the best of me. As the tears finally got the best of me I broke through the brush into a meadow, filled with the figures. The mist was at my chest, thick like a blanket. They all looked at me, with their black faces.

"Who are you?" They didn't answer me at first.

"Find the one that holds you in body, soul and mind, find the key, don't let us all fade into the fog." All the voices rang at once. I pushed through the crowd, it felt like I was in Vultera again. I was searching through the crowd for someone, but who? Something pulled my mind back to Vultera, that was the key. What was I searching for in last spring? I was running through a crowd determined to find someone, before it was too late, the same someone I was looking for now.

The mist was at my neck. Edward! His beautiful image flooded mt eyes. Edward! The one who had my heart and soul, who had me in his arms.

"Edward!" The crowd started to part, I continued to push through. There in the middle were two figures, one kneeling on the ground, the other in his arms. I only had until the nothingness, the mist, the fog, reached the top of my head, it was up to my nose.

"Edward!" He did not look up, but I continued to run. I stood before the black copy of Edward, who was brushing his hand over my forehead. The fog touched my lover eyelashes. I knelt down beside him, the fog high above my head and with out even thinking threw my arms around him, and was sucked into nothingness.

**AND THAT MY DEARS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. I need a little advise on what to make Trinity's story, I have a good idea and its pretty drastic 2 me but some tips would be appreciated. I hope you like it, and I promise not to get too depressed because I can't write is the joy of my franking life! I'll bring my lap top and continue the original vampacies I was telling you about, but Breaking Dawn is my first priority. It's 10:25 good night my dears!**


	4. to clear your confusion

It has come to my attention that the last chapter was very confusing. This was my least favorite chapter and I warned you it would be horrible. Well allow me to verify. Thanks to my amazing fans, your confusion on the bowl has now given me an idea and it will now have a meaning in the up coming chapters.

When I wrote about the bowl I was having a _Harry Potter_ moment, if any of you Harry Potter fans drew a connection to the bowl and the Pensive from book five well that's where the inspiration came from. Of corpse it wasn't the same concept but it got me thinking.

As for the "as close to a vampire as a human can get" thing Bella would...become a canibal in a matter of speaking, wanting blood, blood and more blood. She would continue to age, but she would gain the characteristic of a vampire-all but the speed, strength and rock hard skin-. And if she wasn't turned into a vampire with-in a short amount of time she would die. I'm telling you this because you will learn it in the next chapter and again I don't want to confuse you, I do that enough to my friends when I txt them...it's embarrassing how long some of my txts are. Well I hope I cleared some things up, if you are still confused tell me, and I promise to try to tell you the reasoning of why it came out of my messed up head.

TerrorLies Mourning


	5. Chapter 4

1**I finally finished Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. But what can I say, between school, the school play, vampire books (may I suggest**_** Vampirates**_**and all things Anne Rice) This is my favorite chapter and by far the longest. ENOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this story, except the character I created, Damien, Jade, Raul, Juliet, Joseph, and Trinity. And even they can be taken from me, so please, allow me and my imaginary vampire family to live happily forever. laughs and giggles**

The Beginning of the End

The air around me seemed to be dead. I couldn't cough, I couldn't scream, I couldn't breath. I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel, all seemed lost. It was like I was in the mind of my mind, a place where everything was even more helpless. I was paying for my thoughtlessness dearly.

I would never see Edward again, never feel his hands wrap tenderly around my waist. I would just wither away, detached from all those I loved. Edward would grieve, and even though I knew he wouldn't, I would always hope, that he'd take me off of life support. Or even better, bite me. But I knew he wouldn't do the either, he would rather anything in the world, than my death by his venom.

An acute ringing sound started to ripple the cereale emptiness. At first it was one low hum, but then it got louder, being emphasized in all different tones. I tried to separate them, and concentrate, to determine if they could actually be what I suspected them to be. Voices. But the attempt send a sharp pain to strike me violently. I ran away from the sound -if that was possible-, I shrank away from them, trying to clear my thoughts. Slowly I let them back in. Again it started as a low monotone hum, slowly, ever so slowly, I eased the sounds closer. Cringing every time the

volume raised, even the tiniest difference, brought the pain back to me. Some sounds were deep, and some were high pitched -those hurt most, the low pitches were comforting almost soft, in a way of speaking-, they had to be voices, of that I was certain. What else could they be?

All went quiet. It was so abrupt, just as quickly as the sounds had come to me, they vanished, with not even a faded echo left behind.

"Bella." The sweet voice sang to me. "I know you can hear me," It was Trinity, "Wake up." The words echoed around me, _wake up, wake up, wake up. _I wasn't sure if I had liked it better when it had been soundless. It was loud, but this time I couldn't hide from it, and no matter how hard I pushed, it wouldn't fade into the background. I began to see lights. _Wake up, wake up,_ shapes, they appeared to have the form of bodies. _Wake up, wake up, _it started to quiet down, as if it had run out of things to bounce off of. _Wake up,_ it was a whisper in the back of my mind. All was in a blur, but for some reason, a feeling of safety engulfed me, he wasn't too far away, I could feel it. I focused on the eyes above me.

The colors and shapes of the figure above me, were familiar. Here there was no sound, it was like everything was holding it's breath. I forced my eyes to pull the figure into more of a focus. Features slowly began to form, a nose, eyes, snow-white skin, my Edward. I felt myself in his _cold_ arms, truly felt him. I was home at last.

Damien and his family were all there, but at that moment only one vampire mattered to me, the one holding me.

"Edward!" I opened my eyes as far as they would allow, leaping up towards my beloved, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're really here, you're awake!" He held me close. I sullenly unlocked my arms and moved back, for I had to see his face. It was a feeling in vain, as soon as I saw the smile spread across his lips, happiness flooded my heart. He brought his hands to my swollen cheeks, and whipped the tears. Kissing each cheek tenderly.

An abrupt hysteria came over me. Edward was here, I was in his arms, why was this such a private affair. I was home, and I needed to feel more that way. I wanted to scream with joy, in fact I might have. I felt all of his face under my finger tips, his jaw, his eyes, his chin. I grabbed onto a lock of his hair, with claw-like hands, tightly claiming prisoner of him- ,and drew my face to his. Forcing past his careful barriers -there was no need for those-, exploring every inch of his mouth, and he mine. We stayed like that, vehemently kissing, passionately running our hands through each others hair. We had spent too much time apart, even if I had been in his lap the entire time.

I needed more time in his arms, but I could get that later. As I broke out of his tight embrace, sliding out through his arms, I felt his lips still yearning for mine. I leaned in an pecked him sweetly, falling as I leaped away. I curled up on the floor stroking the rug, pulling the fallen blanket around me. Crawling over to the wall and tracing the pattern with my fingers, it was like feeling for the first time, a blind man seeing the sun, a deaf child hearing birds chirping, it was a miracle -but not as much as my personal miracle, no nothing was that lovely. I heard all three of the girls laugh, Trinity's sweet lilting air, Juliet's smooth tone, and a new voice one I didn't recognize. I quickly established that it was Jade. Her voice was a deep compared to the girls, but enchanting. It was the kind of low voice you heard when, a woman sang a beautiful blues ballet.

I stood up, smiling quickly at the others, bracing myself, as I looked out the window, ready to see a clear abyss of nothing.

But reality held. "Take me outside!" I was jumping up and down like a toddler at Disney world. My legs wobbled, not used to the weight. It was as if I had been reborn, into the world I had always been destined be become a part of.

Just as I fell, he swept me up in his arms, kissing me, sending thrills of pleasure through me. With a crocked smile he broke our kiss, and took me outside

He walked slowly, smiling at me as I threw my arms into the air, taking it all in. I don't know how I had been happy when I was drowning -the unseen result of my cliff diving experience, a stupid action so I could hallucinate Edward's voice-, when all there had been was emptiness, I would never enjoy emptiness again.

When we got up on deck, he paused, staring into my eyes happily. I couldn't help but do the same, as he set me down near the rail. My legs failed miserably -as I'm sure as he anticipated-, as I grabbed onto the cold, glistening metal for support. Edward reached down to lift me in his arms again. I must admit it would have been safer, but right now safety meant nothing to me, I was free.

"No," I put my hand out to stop him -big mistake. I clattered to the ground clumsily, I heard Damien laugh loudly. They must actually like me -I never doubted they didn't but, it was odd how the resemblance to family matched them so. I would see to it that we kept in touch. That I would see Juliet's eyes melt for me again. sooner than fifty years from now- if they followed me out here, an over whelming feeling of acceptance washed over me.

"I can do it," He looked at me in humerus disbelief, but Edward obeyed. I started slow, putting weight on my legs, little by little. Stumbling, and slipping every so often of course. Finally I gained enough balance to spastically run to the very front of the boat, which luckily was only about thirty feet away. I stood there at the tip, where Edward and I had once stood, what felt like an eternity ago. Eternity, it had begun to feel like a longer stretch of time than it had originally. I know that it should have bothered me, but all that meant was a longer time for me to be with Edward, and nothing could frighten me as long as I had that.

"Edward, it's the most beautiful," I corrected myself. "Second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I leaned in against him as he stepped behind me.

"Second?"

"You are the first of course. I woke up in your arms, and it was the single most enchanting thing that had ever happened to me." He hugged me tightly.

As his arms loosened I stepped onto the first bar, and leaned out. Only his restraining grasp, kept me from falling over the rail.

"Can't I go on the top bar?"

"No," he stated calmly, as if his answer was obvious.

I pouted, "Why not?"

"I don't want you lose you again."

I looked down into the beautiful blue water. It looked so calm, I wanted to feel it flow around me. I had forgotten what water felt like, I wondered if the liquid in that odd bowl -or portal- felt the same.

"Edward?!" A voice shouted, it was familiar, but I used the detraction to launch myself over the edge.

"Bella!" He roared. It sounded angry, but I knew that was just because he was scared that I was plummeting to my death, he worried to much, I just wanted to go swimming.

The air around me blew into my face, through my fingers. My cloths flapped around me, snapping like a wet flag in a hurricane.

"Dammit Bella!" I heard a voice say from beside me. I snapped my head to the right toward him as he grabbed me tightly to his chest, shielding me as we smacked onto the waters surface, breaking it's perfect appearance.

I had been careless, the water was much colder than I had originally thought, it sent needles through my body. The sudden smack of the impact, caused me to inhale, sending a great gulp of salty water down my throat. I didn't like this anymore. Why had I been so content in drowning last time, oh yea that's right, because last time I had nothing to lose, he had been gone.

A strong current whipped us sideways, my body filling to the brim with liquid, I could feel my lungs expanding inside my chest as it filled with water. But Edward quickly gained control. I ached for air. Again, much to much like my cliff diving episode, except the Edward telling me not to give up, was _not _a hallucination, this time all I wanted was to live, live so I could be with him forever.

"Breath Bella!" Water was flowing up my throat. I felt another abrupt push on my chest, "Come on!" I coughed feverishly, water splattering everywhere. I tried to bring air into my lungs but they were still too full of the ocean's water. Where the similarities ever going to end -maybe this wasn't so much Deja vu, as much as this was what it was like when anybody drowned. I was just connecting it to personal experience, most people only drowned once, I had the privilege of a second time-, this felt so much like last spring, except the rock like hands forcing life into my body, where ice cold, instead of a scorching one-hundred-four degrees. Ah Jacob, my best friend, I would miss him, if he found out how I died -I had no doubt there would be- there would be hell. I really wished they would use their love for me, their only common ground, as a truce. But I couldn't think of death, Edward would surely bite me before any of that was even a problem. He said he was too selfish to live without me, and for that, I would be _eternally_ grateful.

There was one more thrust on my chest, this one was _much _harder than the rest. I heard a faint crack, and then a horrified gasp. Edward was going to pour salt into that wound until I took the bottle from him forcefully. But I didn't care about a few broken rips, I was breathing. He had saved my life once again. But all he would think about was the small dent he had left in my fragile human body.

There were short hurried gusts of air dancing around me, that I could only guess was myself. My eyes -against their own will- forced their way open, stinking as the sea salt gluing them shut, fell into them. He must have been half a centimeter away from me, but the moment he saw his refection in my eyes, I was being rocked in his arms.

"No more swimming," he whispered into his ears, his voice unstable, if I didn't know any better I'd say he had been crying. _No problem._ The moment I tried to bring the words out, I regretted it. I winced as I felt the flaming daggers stab my throat, he only hugged me tighter. He put an icy hand on my rip cage, soothing it, thinking that it was what caused the pain. I wanted him to know I agreed, that I wouldn't endanger myself for him again, so I nodded into his shoulder.

"Same old Bella, always causing a commotion." The deep laughter boomed from behind me.

This time I couldn't help it, before I could stop myself I spoke, regretting it as soon as the words were out. "Emmett?" I winced again. This time as his hands went to my chest I robbed my throat, and took a quick reassuring glance at him.

_You didn't hurt me, I promise._ I mouthed these words to him, but he understood, massaging my soar throat with his ever gentle hands.

"The one and only, Carlisle sent me, he's busy arranging everything with your new identity and such," He rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't think the situation at hand needed much tending to at all. After all who needed to make sure all things tying me to the human world were gone, so that I wasn't recognized on a missing persons poster. I imagined Charlie, insisting that I was kidnaped, instead of just breaking my promises and totally losing touch with him. There had been so many broken promises, and there were going to be so many more.

"Emmett I think we should let her rest." Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"No I'm fine," I croaked, there had been enough sleeping on my part. I was ready for sleep to be impossible, because it was definitely something I could neglect if I hadn't just drowned.

Edward ignored my protest, got up and started walking me to the room, putting his face into my hair, taking me all in, because again, he had almost lost me.

"How many times can one person have a near death experience."

I leaned in close to his ear so I didn't have to speak very audibly, "Danger magnet."

"You've got that right," he sighed under his breath. "Now sleep," I hadn't realized we were in our cabin already, maybe nearly dying took more out of me than I had originally thought, maybe sleep would do me some good.

" I don't want to," I began to say, but I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Wake her up already! How do you stand it Edward, she gets to ... Be... Unconscious while we just stay here and watch her, I'm going to die of boredom!"

"I don't find it boring at all."

"But she stopped talking, there is nothing to entertain me."

"Grow up, Emmett."

"I can't!" There was a moment of silence, then their laughter burst out around me.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

But before I had a chance to drift back into sleep Emmett had swept me up, "Oh no you don't, you slept for more than ten hours, we are leaving, I need to see a change of scenery!"

"You never left?" I asked unintelligibly.

"You said the funniest things in the beginning, the was no reason _to _leave. But then you got all quit, and I waited, and waited, _and waited_ for you to start talking again, but you didn't...And by the way, yes water usually is wet." he didn't hide his amusement. I probably wasn't going to leave that down for the rest of eternity.

Edward stole out of the room, with his crooked smile on his face, to let me get dressed. He still seemed shy, in a way, this respect he felt for me, made me see that he loved me even more than I thought. Jacob would never have been able to do that, but despite that I loved him, just not as much as Edward.

I opened the door, expecting Edward to sweep me up into one of his passionate embraces, followed by the lips I missed. But he was not waiting for me, a tiny chuckle made me look down.

Trinity sat beside the door, looking as lovely as ever. At that moment I could have sworn she was ten years old. Her blonde hair was a blanket around her body, and she hugged her knees, with her tiny arms. Her face, was in the brightest of smiles, and her eyes, where the lightest butterscotch.

"Bella, do you mind if I speak to for a moment." Her smile still held me.

"Of course Trinity." She grabbed my hand lightly. As we stepped onto the deck, an unexpected, warm wind made her little shorts and a black tank top move with it. My sweat pants were making me feel uncomfortable. I wiped my hand over my forehead, already feeling the sweat rising there.

But she walked a bit more and soon we went, again below deck. We stopped in front of a door, it looked like all the others, but there was something different about how she moved by it. "I never take anyone in here," she sang. I don't know what I was expecting, after seeing her and Juliet's cabin, what I saw was nothing I had thought could belong to Trinity.

It was a plain room, black cloth draped over everything. It was as if it was the inside of a box. I touched the velvet drapes, and as I got closer I realized that the walls were painted black as well. It was so odd seeing the contrast between the two rooms. The pink room, exposing her blonde and blissful side, and this room proving my suspicion of the inner pain.

She took my hand, I shivered at her light touch, so smooth, but so cold. In the center of the room was a bowl. I had only seen one like that once, when I had been trapped. I stopped in horror, afraid that if I got any closer that I would plunge back into oblivion.

"Bella, don't fret, all is well. There is no reason to fear." She helped me loosen my locked knees, and lower me to a soft chair, I sank into it comfortably. The floor had been a smooth black surface, almost like glass. It was cold just like Trinity.

"Bella, do you fear your life ending?" She looked intently into my eyes.

"I don't look at it as dying. I look at it as being born into a better life."

She considered that quietly. Then she laughed lightly, it was so sweet that it shot up my spine, relaxing me farther. "I used to think as you do. That life without this," she motioned to herself, "was meaningless. It was all I knew and wanted to know." She stared into the bowl as if looking at an old photograph.

"I don't understand."

She sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't be like this. That you would have a choice, and not have to make this your only alternative. But if he doesn't change you soon, you _are _going to die." She looked at me sorrowfully. I shivered, I had expected just as much. After all, what would happen if I just kept denying what my body was becoming, it would apparently not end happily.

"But now it seems, that I am obligated to tell you more than I was comfortable to tell anyone, even Joseph. Today we truly meet each other Bella. Today Bella, I tell you why I am what I am. Why I look upon you from this place, instead of heaven, or possibly hell."

"But what could you have done to deserve anything but heaven."

She laughed, "Exactly what you are doing, my sister, the exact same life you are living, I once happily lived. I chased down fantasy, instead of sticking with humanity like I should have." I stared at her curiously. A small smile peaked from the corner of her lips, and a tiny dimple appeared on her delicate cheek. She gracefully tapped the surface of the water with one small finger, and it began to ripple. It went faster and faster, colors splashing here and there, and then I was facing a beautiful boy. I gasped when I saw him , he was even more breath taking than Carlisle, and had been the most beautiful man I had ever seen, other than my Edward of course. He had brilliant red hair, much prettier than Victoria's flame of a head. And he had the smoothest most angelic face I had ever seen. His lips were full and a bright pink, he had freckles spotting his face. He had a youthful innocense to him, that just made the breath in your lunges whoosh out in awe. But then I looked into his eyes, and they were full of sorrow, and my heart ached with sadness.

"This is Tristian." Her voice got stuck in her throat, like she was sobbing. But by the time I tore my

eyes off the boy, all traces of sallowness were tucked back away to where she usually kept them.

"He looks so...sad." I looked at the beautiful face, and a tear slid down my face.

"Well that's what his name means coincidentally, but he has every reason to be sad. His life had been hell from the beginning. He was aloud no happiness, neither of us were." She stared at the boy for a long moment, a rainbow of emotions flickering across her face.

"He was to me what Edward is to you." She never took her eyes off Tristian. I wanted to know why she had continued to say _was_, but suddenly I realized that Tristian, _was_ now strictly past tense, Tristian was no more.

"When I was small, he was always there. At night I saw him swimming in the lake behind my house. He always looked at me with a smile abroad his face. And as I grew, the smile began to change. I thought nothing of the mysterious boy that never seemed to age, that no one but me seemed to even know existed. But, being a child of a lavish imagination, I loved all things mythical. I yearned to hear the stories of travelers. The sailors who painted brilliant

tails of mermaids and sea dragons, the Spaniards warning our small country town keep our goats and children safe from the _chupacabras_, or vampires. Oh how the vampires fascinated me. How they roamed the earth for eternity, doing Satin's bidding. How they had sharp fangs and fed on the blood of poor young maidens.

As you see, I am rather young. But in those days I was a woman, I was free to marry, and as soon as a worthy boy asked for my hand my parents would approve for me to leave. But I didn't plan on settling down with any of them. Ever since I was ten, I would tip toe from my tiny cottage, and walk the lake bank with the boy who had watched over me for so long. He spoke to me kindly, always kindly as if he had known me his entire life. And I felt comfortably at ease with him, he noticed, and it made him all the more happy. He had watched me grow, from tiny and plump with child roundness, to the awkwardness of my adolescence, into womanhood. I was about twelve if I remember correctly, yes I was twelve. We were sitting on a rock our feet kicking gently into the cool water, his hands brushing gently through my hair, braiding it. I leaned into him, and he put his face into the hallow of my neck.

'I love you', I whispered, but he knew that, just as I knew he loved me. Our relationship was like a fantasy, all sugar and nothing to foul it. All I knew was this magical lake and him, that's all I cared to know.

He lifted me from the rock and we again began to walk the shallow bank, as we had so many times before. 'Don't you get suspicious of me my dove.' He had called me that ever since I had ever so gently climbed a tree and lifted the tiny bird from the nest. It had not been afraid of me, anyone rarely was. I was frail, for I was sick as a small child, and even though the sickness passed, the weakness that came from it lingered. I was so light on my feet, that my father told me I was carried about by angel's wings.

'Don't you wish to know why I am hear every night, and why time seems to not have touched me?'

I remember caressing his face, 'I never payed mind to it, you have been my life since I knew I was living. Why, I don't care in the least. All I do it pray my thanks to God that it is so. And so it shall be forever more I say!" He bent down and kissed me, and we sang to each other. Not words really, just hums, our voices made a soft harmony, and it seemed the night sighed as it listened to us. He stopped suddenly, and I too automatically stopped. We were attached in all ways. When I slept I felt him breathing lightly words of love into my ear.

When I was with out him during the day, I felt his presence everywhere. And when ever I called to him he came. He said it was impossible to look into my eyes and deny me what I wanted. Only when he had brought it to my attention, did I realize everyone else seemed to give me my every whim. I didn't demand much, I was in no way selfish. I lived in an old tattered cottage that smelled of lavender and daises. The entire countryside smelled of them. But I so seldom remembered anyone saying no to me. I would skip down to the bakery with my little sister holding my hand and ask for a piece of bread. Realizing that I most often dallied home free of charge. How rarely I would walk into a room and not be able to share my ray of sunshine with everyone else.

'Before I drag you any deeper into...my life you must know. I'm not like other boys Trinity. Time is not my master.'

'So it seems' I sighed uncaring, leaning onto his chest.

'How this pains me to tell you my dove, but you must know that if you wish to leave me, I will be all understanding.'

'I would never wish such things', I ran my fingers lightly through his hair.

'I know how much you like folklore', he smiled at me.

'I believe it all to be real. I seems to me the world must be full of magic. There is so much we don't know, and how marvelous it would be for these fantabulous creatures to walk among us.' His laughter slid smoothly through the air as he listened to how I made up my words, I had once told him it made things seem more magical, if the words themselves sounded magical. How when you made a little bit of magic yourself, that maybe the fairies and grumpy garden nombs, would become less wary of you.

'Has it ever occurred to you that I may be one of your stories?'

I considered it, 'What else could you be but magic. That's why I am so draw to it. Ever since I can remember, I saw you pacing the shore. Even when I had to drag a stool to the window, and pose on tip toe to just pass the window sill to watch you.'

'Ah, yes', he remembered pleasantly, 'You were a sight that could calm the darkest of souls, that's why I came to you. I needed to be lightened. I only planned to use you for a small time, but you proved to be like tobacco, I craved you Trinity, your presence. So I continued to visit you. I said if you smiled back at me, I would return, and every night you smiled, and your eyes twinkled like the brightest of stars.' He stopped, like he wanted to leave it at that.

'Don't you wonder what I do during the day? Why you feel my presence the moment before you fall asleep at the late hour, and don't feel it again until it is late noon. Don't you wonder where I go?' I shrugged.

'I go to feed,' he whispered. I still held no response I only listened as I always did. 'I feed on something that I should not. A forbidden fruit, so that I may come to you each night and not harm you.' I looked into his eyes, now creased with worry and urged him on.

'Blood Trinity, I feed on blood. I roam you enchanted forests, and drink from the deer, from the bears, from wolves. Only because of the careful guidance of an old friend, do I know it is possible not to harm you.' He looked into my eyes, telling me to understand what he was saying.

'Do you know what I am my dove?' He gave my fragile hand a squeeze. Words called in my head,_ chupacabras_, un-dead, blood drinkers, vampires. _How fascinating _I thought.

'Aren't you afraid? Why don't you run?' He was trying desperately to read my eyes.

'Because you are magic, magic is what I have always felt in you. I love you for the way you make me feel Tristian. When I'm with you, I no longer think of my mother scolding me as I stare out the window, and think of how the sprites must be dancing happily in the woods.'

'I am the darkest magic, if there ever was such a thing.'

'You are magic all the same,' I sang.

'You are a foolish girl.' Tristian frowned at me, but I could see the happiness shouting behind the disapproval, I hadn't run from him in horror. But he was correct, I was a just a foolish child, I did not truly understand. I did not picture, did not wish to picture my beloved out in dark wood, a predator, cold, and without feeling, being driven only by his bloodlust.

But my happiness could not last, in the following year, my baby sister, Iris, had died of fever. And in the month following I was to be married. My magical life was falling apart.

I was crying beside Iris's grave. It was raining steadily, the fresh flowers I had planted there excepting it graciously. When I felt a familiar cold hand on my shoulder. I wept into his arms. Telling him I was frightened, that I did not want to marry the Finley boy, that I did not want to mother _his _children. I later learned I could mother no one's children, as I'm sure you know.

'They are going to take me away from you, I will no longer be free to walk the shore with you! My life is over, I might as well be sleeping with the baby. My poor sister, she was only beginning, how she took to the magic, how she clung to it as she passed. Her voice was so small, she made me promise her that the fairies were waiting for her in the divine land, that they would keep her company, once she couldn't play with me!' He held me, depression hanging on his shoulders.

'What are we to do my dove?'

My mind told him before I knew what I was saying. 'Take me away, we can live in the wood! Away from all this, away from this place where they pretend that I am just a silly girl wrapped in fantasy!'

'You don't know what you are asking of me.' He sounded as if he were sobbing. He had told me over the course of the year, what it was like to be what he was, the thirst, the pain of becoming a vampire, and I drank it all in with excitement.

'I do, I don't care. Think we can live forever in peace, death reaping over neither of us.'

I don't remember much of the rest of that day. Only that he brought me to a small shack in the wood , that look more like home than anything had in a long time. And the pain, oh how I remember the pain, I still flinch at the memory. He murmured sorry repeatedly in my ear, until it was over. But when the pain stopped I was happy. I found no disgust on drinking from the deer. No fear from the reflection of my red irises in the stream. I was magic now, just as Tristian was.

To you, our happiness lasted a life time, any human at that time would long for their love, to last time, and sickness that long. But to us, it was nothing.

One day we crossed a scent, and out of the air they came. Strong vampires, with amazing powers, hissing at us in an unfamiliar tongue.

'Run! Run Trinity!' Tristian called to me. 'I'll meet you by the lake. Do you remember!' He said it in haste, but how could I forget where we had met, where I had lived when the magic had first come to me.

I waited there, on our rock, I waited until the sun began to rise. Then I took refuge and waited in the trees until darkness came again. I waited like that for three days, but then I had to go back and look for him. Something told me something was wrong, the always present feeling I had of Tristian being with me, was absent.

When I reached the place where I had left him, I followed his scent. It led deep into the forest, and it was deathly quit, like the entire wood was holding its breath, waiting for me to discover him. I stopped at a river bank, the scent stopped there. I shouted out in frustration, but something told me to look down. At my feet was a pile of ashes, I was standing in them. They smelt strange to me, but as I bent down to examine them, something in the pile caught my eye. There, being blackened by the ashes was a gold chain, and hanging from it was a Claddagh.

'These are your hands, holding my heart. It will always be so.' He had gotten one for each of us, shortly after he had changed me. Pledging is unconditional love to me, as we stood sparkling in the sunlight. Mine was still snug on my ring finger, but his, his was here in this pile of ash. The chain was still hooked, so that meant it wasn't ripped off him.

Slowly the reality began to cut into me. I looked down at the chain, and as the sobs began ripping through my chest, I fastened it around my neck. He was gone, I was alone. This pile of ash was my Tristian. He was dead.

'WHY!!' I shouted out. 'How did this happen?!' I wrapped my arms around me knees, and began rocking back and forth. The tide of the river was rising, it now touched my toes. I touched it with my fingers, tracing random pasterns, watching them halt to an end, just as my life has, just as Tristian had.

And again I screamed toward the sky, 'How did this happen! Tell me what happened!' As you can imagine, the water began to bubble, and become color filled, until I saw the face of my beloved. With the help of Damien, I later realized why I was able to do that. But on that day, I just acted on an impulse.

I gasped. He was in pain, and the two men had ripped his arms off. 'Please, please no!'

'You are in our territory boy! It is our right to punish you!' Their accents were heavy, but they did speak English They beat him up farther. But how he fought, he managed to tear the hand off the one man with his mouth.

They were closing in on him now, and he whimpered in a voice so low, before they caught him on the bank, "Forgive me Trinity!" I could watch no more. I couldn't live without him, I wouldn't."

I had tears coming down my face. This was nothing I had expected.

"You know what came next, Damien found me, trying, without success to kill myself." She reached over and touched my face, "Don't cry dear Bella. I will never forget him, but I am just warning you. Love him while you can, you never know when he will leave forever." Her hand touched a chain on her chest that I had not noticed. Hanging from it, were two Claddaghs.

She took my hand, "I'll miss you." I whimpered.

"I promise I won't be selfish anymore and I'll allow my family to visit yours." I starred at her in shock.

"Don't you understand? Carlisle was the old friend who showed Tristian he didn't have to kill humans to survive. I couldn't bare to be near his family, it hurt too much." I nodded I could see how that would be true.

"But whenever you feel lonely. That the people you once knew seem far away, when those who are gone are leaving you memory, just ask the water." I lowered my head to the bowl.

"I don't understand."

"Water is all knowing, in many cultures it has symbolized wiseness. It has fallen, and risen back to the sky. The same drop may have gone through this cycle for millions of years. It will listen to you, and if you ask the right way, it will do what you ask. Anytime you wish to know where someone is, it will tell you, anytime you wish to see someone, you will see them."

I lurched over and hugged her, "Thank you," I gasped.

"Anything for you sister," her voice seemed just as broken as mine. "Now promise me you will treasure him."

"I wouldn't take him for granted if I had known him for a thousand years. He will always be my everything."

"Tristian would be proud of me. He was all about love," she smiled. But the pain was still there.

And through the now quit air I could have sworn I heard a voice whisper. _Yes my dove, I am always proud of you. Always._

"It's time to say goodbye Bella." Edwards voice was smooth, urging me gently like a child. Raul and Joseph each gave me a warm hug. I hadn't expected it, and I hugged them back with all my strength, though they laughed at how little it was, it comforted me. Jade brushed her fingers through my hair gently, smiling down at me, kissing me on the cheek. Damien, like Emmett grabbed me in a unbreakable embrace.

"Can't breath!" I gasped, followed by the booming laughter of Emmett and Damien.

"Goodbye Bella, until we meet again." Juliet had not yet put the shield up behind her eyes, but I feared that if we did not exercise that openness, that all progress would be in vain. But I smiled warmly and put all bad thoughts aside.

"I'll miss you Juliet." Tears were brimming over my eyelashes.

"This is a happy day, we gained a sister_,_" She looked at her family and the small part of mine standing behind me, "Well more like cousins, but to me its all the same!" She beamed.

Then Trinity walked over to me. Her face in her usual sunny glow. "Bella," she said opening her arms to me. She cradled me in their tiny shelter, and whispered into my ear so no one but I could hear. "Remember, if you ever need me, you know what to do," She smiled at me brightly, "I know you can do it."

"But, I'm still human."

"It's still the same," she giggled, "It plays favorites." No one even questioned what we were talking about. I imagine Trinity told them not to ask, so naturally they couldn't.

"Ladies first," Emmett, prompted as he opened the passenger side door for me. The car had been where we left it, the dull concrete parking lot was damp with fresh rain. I had been correct about being under ground, it had been through an open sewer in which Edward had taken me, and I assumed that the blind fold was more to keep me from being frightened than surprising me.

Edward unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile, as he slid into the drivers seat. The keys in the ignition turned and before I had the chance to buckle up, I was on his lap.

"This isn't such a good idea," I cautioned him.

"Yes, you could crash dear brother." Edward smacked him in the head, there must be some inside joke I was missing.

"You better be nice, we are going to live with her _dear brother._"

"I never remember Tanya talking like that 'Oh Emmett what a pleasant surprise seeing you, it has been entirely to long dear one. Alas what are you to tell Carlisle about this tragic happening. Poor Bella, my heart goes out to our Edward.' I swear she was almost happy, I almost swat her." Emmett was genuinely annoyed.

"She seems to be thinking as Rosalie was in the beginning," he was facing me now, "She'll come around."

"Sure," Emmett laughed, "Only difference here is, Rosalie didn't have the hots for you."

Edward sighed, "You are not helping." I hadn't noticed before but we were already driving. The last signs of the beach were receding. I can not tell you how long I sat there on his lap, not even processing what I was staring out through the now tinted window. Edward must have gotten those put in for this trip, I don't know why he didn't always have them, it was a good safety precaution.

"Bella my love?" I flinched, _my love_, _my dove_, so similar they were, that it hurt to think about. Edward seemed to understand.

"She told you didn't she?" I nodded, his expression was calm, "I guessed just as much. She gave you a lot to think about didn't she. That even this might not keep us together forever."

"Don't say that," I gasped, almost sobbing. Emmett still sat quietly in the back seat.

"You know it to be true, though. And you worry about it, I see it in your eyes." His expression changed abruptly. His eyes were full of determination and love, "But I will do all in my power to see to it, that doesn't happen to us. We will love each other until the end of the world."

"And passed," I whispered, kissing him gently. I rested my head on his chest, and he rubbed circles on my back, humming my lullaby. Emmett, stirred, and I felt Edward look behind him, but only for a moment. They were oddly still for the next few moments then. I had a pretty good feeling of what they had been doing. It was unnerving that once I became a vampire I would be able to tap into those conversations, and to allow him to hear my thoughts, only when I allowed it. Behind the fear was an excitement. I wasn't power hungry, but next to all the strength and physical benefits to becoming a vampire-including the beauty, that was something I couldn't wait for-, I would have more power. I would be someone Edward could be proud of.

And what would Jacob think of his no longer helpless Bella. I could tell water to do what I wanted it to, and I'm sure I could easily make the waves more entertaining for him and his pack. I could read minds, tell the future, alter the emotions around me. Every power I came in contact with I could conjure. Then it hit me, Jane, I would meet her again sometime soon, a feeling of justice rose within me. She would pay for hurting Edward, I would see to it. He had told me I wasn't one to hold grudges, but that was something I just couldn't let go. The image of Edward on the ground, writhing bravely in silent pain, pain that had been meant for me, was one that would not leave me until I saw her on the ground in his place.

I yawned, "You look close to death my love."

"She did drown yesterday," Emmett pointed out timidly. I took me a moment to realize that he felt guilty for taking Edwards attention off of me. It was because of him that I had, had the opportunity to jump. I didn't fully regret that, it had woken me up for good.

"Yes Emmett, I realize that, I did save her," He gritted his teeth.

"I am sorry about that Edward, I couldn't help myself."

"Bella," He held me closer, "You will be the end of me." I blushed sheepishly, I must drive him crazy with my reckless antics.

"Will you still love me when you will be able to hear my thoughts," I paused, "I mean when I let you."

He looked at me dumbfounded, "Bella, being able to hear you thoughts, even the smallest bit, will make loving you easier. If I know your mind, you can call to me when you are in danger." He paused suddenly sad, "As long as I'm close enough."

I put my hands on his face, not even caring about the road, "I have a feeling that the connection for which our minds can stay connected is much, much farther than you can with everyone else."

Emmett leaned in interested, "Bella, how can you be sure," Edward frowned.

"She's Bella Edward. Come on if she wasn't weird she wouldn't be the same."

"As much as I hate to agree with you Emmett you're right." I blushed. The car began to appear fuzzy, and I rested my head again on Edwards chest.

"Sleep my love. It's okay, I'm right here." He rocked my back and forth on his lap.

"But I don't want to sleep." I whined, my droopy words not adding much to my resolve. I attempted to remain vigil as I stared into his entrancing eyes, though my lids were heavy, and conspiring against me to shut.

"You leave me with no choice," he sighed, "Emmett."

"Sorry about this Bella," He laughed.

"Wait, what's going-" I felt his cold hand on my neck, a tiny squeeze and nothing. All went black.

"I really wish I hadn't had to do that to her."

"I thought it was amusing, she had no idea what was going on, poor Bella." Emmett laughed. I was in the back seat of the car. A quilt tucked snugly around me. Emmett was in the passenger seat and , Edward was still driving. Suddenly what had happened to me became clear. Edward, had Emmett knock me out. When I woke up he would be in big trouble.

Slowly, the horror began to crawl up onto me. I _was_ awake, but I _wasn't_. This wasn't as bad as last time, is was more of an out of body experience. I could look down at the sleeping Bella, and at the miserable Edward, and laughing Emmett. Yes, me and my weird mind, where going to have to sit down and figure out what was going on,-my bad luck was like a party crasher, or wedding crasher considering I actually knew what that felt like- but now wasn't the time. I had to hear what they were saying, a part of me told me that this was important. And I couldn't not listen to it, it was too strong an instinct.

Emmett's voice lost it's humorous tone, "Don't you worry about her?"

"More than you know Emmett," Edward whispered grimly, "More than you know."

"I told you a long time ago, she was always meant to be one of us. Even Rosalie admitted it, even when she didn't like her. Edward, I warned you, we all warned you."

"That's the agony of it!" Edward exclaimed in a sudden rage, "I know you told me, and I knew you were right!" The stirring wheel threatened to shatter in his tight grip. "I delayed it for so long, in fear that she would grow tired of me! That to her eternity with me would be something she would hate me for in the end. That maybe in fifty years, or even a hundred, she would loath me for damning her. For taking humanity away from her, for not allowing her to die and be at piece! I could not bare to see her unhappy, it would burn me to the core."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat, I," Emmett paused, as if to gather his thoughts, "Losing her would effect me, more than anyone would think, it would effect everyone!"

"I understand Emmett."

"No I'm not sure if you do," he stared out the window, "When she looks at me, she doesn't only see a goof ball, she see's someone who can protect her. She see's that in all of us. She looks past our worst quality. Rosalie's vain state of mind, your tendency to over react, Jasper's detachment, Alice's critical eyes. She's see's past all that, to how we all, Rosalie included, love her, or at least care too much about her to see her leave! The fact that we drink blood means next to nothing to her, even though one drop of it can make her pass out! If we loose her, we loose the only person from the human world who actually excepted us as people, since we died!" he had faced Edward now, his fists clenched.

I didn't like how Emmett, put the change as their death. Then again, they were all changed on their deathbed, except for maybe Alice of course. But I of all people would count being on James' hit list as my deathbed.

"Edward, it's not your fault. It's all our faults. You only had her best interest in mind. I'd just hate to see what would happen to the family...and most of all you if she-" Emmett looked out the window once again.

"Died." Edwards face contorted into what could only be pain. He maneuvered his body so he could look at me. "If she died, all would be lost to me. For me the sun would go out, and I'd forever be living in darkness. An eternal darkness."

"Then we can not waste another second. I won't loose a sister. And certainly won't loose my brother. Edward, with you in that state, you might as well be dead. And that's something I could never endure." I had never taken Emmett to be the emotional type. But he and Edward both looked closed to tears as they hit they're fists together gently, in an attempt not to wake me.

The landscape, had gradually gone from green, to brown, to a blinding white, and with amusement, I noticed Emmett and Edward blended in perfectly. There had been no talk for a while, but this silence was not awkward it was soothing. Emmett was playing back memories of his life so far with Edward, and occasionally a memory or two of me. And Edward smiled, and laughed at many of them, the only exceptions being when Emmett had been changed, when they had saved me from James, seen me come back from Voltura in Edward's arms, tired and broken, and most recently the war we had fought and won against the fledgling vampires. There had been other serious memories but I didn't really understand them, to me, a mere human they made no sense. I dead bear lying in the cover of a bush, an broken down home in the woods.

_When will you change her?_ It took me several minutes to clarify that he had not actually spoken the words out loud.

_By the time the day is out, she will be writhing in pain._ To get these words out seemed to have created a great effort.

_She wants this Edward_

_That's what troubles me! _After all this time, he still was worried about destroying my soul. But I didn't care, as long as I had him, I didn't need a soul.

_Why? That she loves you so much she would sentence herself to hell to be with you? I hate to burst your bubble Edward, but most people wouldn't take that as a bad thing, they'd take it more as a blessing. Especially since you would do the same for her. You two were made for each other! _Emmett did a double take when he saw Edward's long face,_ You would do the same for her, wouldn't you?_

_Of course I would!_ Edward was revolted at the accusation, and Emmett was relieved to be wrong. _It's the fact that I love her that makes it so difficult. I want her forever! But I want to be able to wake up every morning and see here sleeping soundly next to me, I want to see her human, I want to see me human, I want to see us all human!_

_Amen to that brother, amen to that._ Emmett gave Edward an understanding nod, telling him they were all on the same team, that they all carried the same weight on their shoulders.

At that moment we pulled up into a long driveway, hidden from the road much like the Cullen's had been.

"Emmett take the wheel, I'm going to get Bella." Emmett nodded and within an instant, Edward was in the back seat, gathering me into the blanket, holding me tightly to his chest, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. Finally the car came to a halt, it was kind of abrupt, Emmett drove faster than his brother. I felt the cold nip at me as Edward swung me out of the car, his face still in my hair. Emmett stared at us with satisfaction, no doubt he, like everyone else, had gotten tired and worried about their lone brother, and finally happy his soul was at rest in me.

The home, was more like a castle than anything else. It's gray stone, was elegantly set. It looked to be strait out of the renaissance. Well almost, the rap around porch, and great wooden door, must have been added on. As we got closer I could smell the rich scent of pine wafting from its frame. The door swung open, and there was a screech of happiness rang out of her little body.

"They're here!" Alice shouted, even though she didn't have to be that loud for the rest of the family to hear. She jumped on Emmett's back as he swung her around."

"Ahhhh! the vampire pixie fights back!"

"You mean bites," Alice corrected lightly nipping Emmett's hand as he through her over his back and carried her into the house like a dead animal.

"Yes Alice, don't try to keep your voice down so Bella can sleep," Edward hissed under his breath, "Because it's not like she'll ever sleep again."

_I'm sorry I didn't see it Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you._ Then Alice's thoughts left. She no doubt was celebrating our return, like only Alice could.

The inside of the home was a shock. It seemed to be all made of the same rich polished pine the door was made of. It was a home any one would dream of if they were to move to the Alaskan wilderness. It screamed shelter from the snow.

To my shock, I noticed that the house wasn't that big. It was square with a tower at each corner. But dominating most of the center of the house was a great court yard. There were many gardens, where flowers flourished, brilliant fountains, and a pool that blended into the beautiful scene like it was a hot spring, there was even steam rising from it's surface. All of this was surrounded by a glass wall. Making it look like one big room in the middle of the castle.

There were a variety of living, computer, billiard rooms etc. in the inside of the home as well, but it seemed the vocal point of the home was this garden. The glass was so clear you could see through it from one end of the house to the other. There was a figure on the other end sitting on what looked to be a leather couch. It stopped suddenly, and looked toward us. I couldn't see the features on it's face, but to my dismay the strawberry blond hair framing her face told me enough.

She disappeared from the couch as I knew she would, and with a faint unnatural breeze she was beside us.

"Edward! You are here so soon!" Her face was too pleased for my liking.

"I wasn't expecting you Tanya." his voice was polite as ever.

"Oh well I couldn't have you all alone, what kind of host would I be if I did that? Oh the others can't wait to get back and see you."

"I don't plan on staying more than a couple days Tanya. Only long enough to...to change Bella then we must go some where it is more remote and wait. The Volturi will be wanting to visit us soon, and I don't want to bring trouble to your family."

Tanya frowned, "They will be so disappointed. I mean they haven't had the pleasure of meeting the little human who had the power to run Edward Cullen out of Forks." It seemed she was implying something, but I was too unnerved at how disappointed _she _was that Edward was leaving her so soon. After all he was my Edward not hers.

"If you don't mind, Bella is exhausted and I'd like to let her rest on a proper bed."

"Of course, this way." we walked in silence, toward the northern tower. Tanya, glancing over her shoulder every so often, and seeming to force herself to have pleasant thoughts, knowing that Edward could read them like text on a page.

"She sleeps here," she said opening the door into a round room, that I guested to be the base of the tower, "and your room is above her up those stairs."

Ever so politely Edward walked to the stairs, "If you don't mind, I want Bella to sleep in my room, after all," He flashed her a smile, my smile, "She is my wife."

Tanya paused obviously uncomfortable, and some what embarrassed, "Of course how foolish of me, I wasn't thinking." With that she left the room, and I noticed she was about an inch of the ground, gradually, very gradually rising higher and higher in frustration. She shut the door behind her, and was gone.

We ascended the stairs in a speed that was unnecessary, and he laid me gently on the bed. The room was draped with beautiful curtains, and paintings. The king size bed had a black down comforter resting upon it, and my body sank into it graciously.

Edward lay beside me, supported by his elbow, as he brushed the hair lightly from my face. He stared at me for a few moments, his eyes burning with passion. He gently pulled me into his arms, and began singing to me, I didn't really process the words, just absorbed the pleasure it gave me to hear his voice in my ear. I felt his cold hand tracing patterns on my arms, and very gradually he fell into the rhythm of my lullaby. The words blended into a hum.

"Ah Bella," he sighed, lifting my wrist to his face and breathing in deeply. His planted butterfly kisses up my arms, then one tender kiss on my lips. I looked down at myself, and saw a small smile, paint itself on my face, matching the one on Edward's.

"Forever, Bella, forever. I get you forever." He pulled me closer and began humming to me again. I was so happy, even in this dreamlike state, that I felt like air, in fact I felt like I was rising higher and higher into the air with happiness.

Then I heard his scream, "Bella! No, not again! God please not again!" It was then I noticed that the feeling of my floating, was not just a feeling.

Edward tried to pull me back down to the bed, "Bella can you hear me! Bella wake up, come back to me!"

Tanya ran into the room then, "What is it? What's wro- Oh my!" The rest of Edward's family were on her heals.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward was shouting.

_Oh not again, why me!_ I was panicking. I was so frustrated. This time I couldn't even tell Edward I was okay. I couldn't even really feel him. It was like I was some disembodied spirit following him, watching him, listening to him, but never letting him know I was there.

_Down! _I thought, _Down! Don't keep me from him! Set me free!_ I heard a loud scream bounce around the room, and realized it had come out of my mouth. I fell down onto the bed with a soft thump, and wretched my eyes open.

Edward gathered me in his arms, and I cried there. "You are never ever, making me go to sleep again," I sobbed.

"No never, I'll be watching your ever blink." He said, his voice equally distorted.

"She-" I heard Tanya gasp, "She can fly."

"She can do anything anyone can do." Edward answered back mechanically, never taking his focus off of me.

I was frantically mumbling over and over into is chest that I never wanted to sleep again. He rubbed my back, and kissed me multiple times, all over my face, down my neck, up my arms. At his touch I slowly began to calm down.

"I actually saw it this time!" Alice blurted out, her voice had reminded that they were all there. She was bouncing up and down, obviously proud of herself.

"Enough Alice," Rosalie scolded, "Let them have some time to be alone." She then grabbed Alice by the ear and towed her out of the room.

"Ouch! Cut it out Rose!" Alice squealed, followed by Emmett and Jasper's thunder of laughter. I could get use to this, the utter feeling of family, it sang from their every movement, their love for each other, and soon I'd be a part of that, more than I was already.

It was quit for little while. Edward rocked me in his arms until my sobs slowed. "You. Have to. Change. Me now!" I gasped between sobs. He paused to let me catch my breath.

"Bella, wait until Carlisle gets back. He's out scouting. Finding the lay of the land so we can keep you safe. He will be here within three hours. Calm yourself my love."

"But, how can I, when at any moment I could-" I winced. "I told you I didn't want to sleep."

He looked into my eyes, "When will I learn that what I think is best is never so." Then he pulled me closer, "I will always fail in protecting you."

"No!" I slapped him, it surprised him, even though I know he barley felt it. It had sent a sharp sting to my hand though, but I ignored it. "Never say that, you are the only reason I am even alive! You stopped Tyler's truck from crushing me. Those men from-" I didn't want to finish the thought, "Stopped James from murdering me, got us safely home from Italy, made sure Victoria could never cause me a threat again. Brought life to me after I drowned...for the second time. You are a pro at saving my life. And considering I'm a danger magnet, that is a damn impressive thing for even a vampire to do!"

He stared at me in awe. "Bella if I had lost you," he finally sighed.

"But you didn't" I kissed him tenderly.

"No you don't understand. Before you, my life had no meaning. I was convinced I'd live for eternity, with nothing but my family. And even though I was happy, I was empty, there was no light in my eyes. I was more dead than alive. And I'm not talking about my lack of a heart beat. It was like there was nothing, I was nothing, that the smallest sorrow could blow me away. If anything happened to my family I would just end. They were all I had. Then you came along, and brought color, and warmth to my life." He put his hand under my chin, "Bella, be for you I was-"

"The Sullen Cullen!" Alice jumped lightly on the bed, unable to contain her laughter.

"Thank you Alice," Edward was at a cross of anger, annoyance, and pure hysteria. She climbed gracefully onto his back looking down at me as I rest in his arms, smiling brightly, and singing under her breath_ I saw you, I saw you! I'm not helpless, I'm not broken!_ This caused me despite myself to laugh and feel at ease.

Jasper appeared at the door leaning there, staring at Alice, "I wasn't finished with you."

"Sorry I couldn't resist!" she turned to Edward, "You set yourself up for that one." Edward smiled at his pixie-like sister.

"Do you know what happens when a solider goes against the captains orders?" Jasper had stalked over to the bed and had lifted Alice up in front of him like a doll.

"They get let of with a warning?" Alice said in mock terror.

"No, they get punished. And as your commanding officer, I have already selected your punishment. I shall isolate you in the same room as me until we finish what we had been doing." A mischievous smile spread over his face. I had never seen Jasper like that, and I blushed in the intimacy of the moment. Alice how ever beamed.

She put her hand to her forehead in solute, "Yes Captain!" And was carried out of the room laughing in Jasper's capable arms. Again, they acted like they didn't need to be embarrassed or well mannered for my benefit, they were just themselves, and that was the best welcoming present ever, I was completely and utterly excepted.

I looked into Edward's eyes, noticing how dark in color they were. He hadn't hunted since the day before the wedding, and now they were too close to black for comfort.

"You need to go hunt." I told him, it was more of a command.

"I'm not leaving you." He argued.

"I want this to be as painless as possible."

He frowned at my choice of words. I looked him straight in the eye, feeling my power working already, as I made him, or at least planted the idea in his head-using the power I had gotten from Trinity. "Go hunt Edward."

Edward had left me in under the _supervision_ of Rosalie and Emmett, and went to find Esme and Carlisle-that's the excuse he gave me. Jasper and Alice tagged along, with the simple fact that they needed to hunt, and I new very well that so did Edward. I all but kicked him out of the house. He didn't need to suffer discomfort for me, I wasn't _that_ accident prone.

"Emmett, I'm going on a walk."

"No you don't, Edward gave me orders."

"I won't be far, and I'm pretty sure you are faster than any bear that wants to eat me."

He opened his mouth to object, "I never thought I'd say this but, stop being such and old man Emmett. Let the girl go." Rosalie smiled a friendly smile at me."

"Sorry Rose, I am about eighty years old, I can't help myself." And with a fit of laughter he dismissed me to wander around the grounds until Edward came back.

The snow crunched beneath my boot, and I was aware of the two, maybe three pairs of eyes and ears watching and listening.

It felt good breathing in the cool, crisp clean air. I walked at my own pace-which thanks to the hiking trips with Jacob had increased- and stopped every so often to look around. I began to get cold, but wrapped my arms around me, and continued on. It began to snow gently, there flurries landing on my eyelashes.

It was very true that I hated the wetness of the snow, but time in Forks had made me detest it less. Besides it was far too beautiful, and I had far too much on my mind.

The moment he was there, I felt his presence. "Back so soon?" I asked calmly. I heard his step falter and crunch in the snow.

"Your senses are sharp for a human." he said sullenly.

"Edward, it's just because it's you," I spun around and launched myself at him. He caught me with ease.

"Alice saw you go for a walk. Alone. So I just got what I could quickly, and came to you." His crocked smile broad on his face.

I looked into his eyes, and they were a breathtaking shade of butterscotch, lighter than topaz. "I'm proud of you. You can throw those helpless animals away like an alcoholic thrown's down a six back of boos." He looked down at me with a bit of repulsion toward himself, but deep in his eyes I saw the euphoria of acceptance.

Edward suddenly went stiff, putting me back on the ground, and taking a protective step in front of me. "Edward?" I asked putting my hand tenderly on his shoulder, then I saw him. About fifty feet away there was a long dark body leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed. The snow turned to rain where he stood, dripping around his bare chest.

Jacob Black.

And that was chapter 4! I hoped you liked it. Please review! Oh and while I'm here, please, please, please take a look at my pole! I need to find a name for a future character who is very important!

Here are the names, tell me in a comment or vote on the pole:

Breena (Sabrina)

Corinne

Ophelia

Selena

Logan

Evangeline

Maura

Helena

Finley

Well thank you for reading!!


	6. Chapter 5

1**This chapter is extremely short,** my shortest. But I need to end it here or else it would have turned into like thirty pages. Plus it would have taken me foreva to write so I ended here. I'm sorry it took so long, we don't have finals but we had a bat load of homework and tests this week not to mention my formal. But here is chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just cant wait until August 2nd!!

Betrayal

He looked at me, his eyes bulging, steam from the cold coming out his nose in small puffs. Very rigidly he straightened up from the tree, and took several long strides toward us. Putting him and Edward a dangerous ten feet apart.

"I knew it was all a lie. That wasn't you at all Bella. The bloodsucker made you do it didn't he!"

"No! Jacob, I did it for you!" I leaned out around Edward to go to him, but his stance altered to stop me.

He spit the words out, "For me? For me! Dammit Bella, I tried to kill myself!" I gasped, "Yea didn't think of that did ya?" He pulled his long beautiful raven hair behind his shoulder, "You see this?" He pointed to a long pink scar stretching from each ear under his neck. "I tried to slit my throat, because all there was in the room, was a razor blade."

"Jacob!" This time Edward let me go to him. And I hugged him tightly in my flimsy arms. At first he held no response, but then he came back with such ferocity, I felt my already hurt ribs, ignite. But I didn't care, we cried there together, saying sorry over and over. Then Edward came and put a hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"Maybe you do love her as much as I do. I'm sorry I was wrong." Jacob did a double take, then nodded. I saw the faint smile of approval on his face.

Back at the house Jacob told me what had happened, while (at the same time) scarfing down a meal (big enough for ten men) Esme and Alice had provided-she and the others returned immediately after Jacob's arrival.

He had cut an inch deep slit in his throat, but Embry and Quil had clamped it together until sundown, so it could heal. Poor Quil, poor Embry. They all must hate me now. Considering I was the reason their best friend tried to commit suicide. They all thought I was a fool not to have picked Jacob in the first place, maybe they all finally realized that if vampires and Edward hadn't existed, I would have picked Jacob, had life been what it was on the outside, without monsters hiding behind every tapestry, in every shadow, under every rock.

Jacob described the crimson gore in extraordinary detail; almost proud, as if he had made his own cheesy horror movie. It made my stomach turn summer salts, guilt welt up in my throat, I refused to eat.

Edward smiled down at me, seeing I was slightly green, allowed me to put my head between my knees-I had been fighting against it too long already. He took my damp hear off of my neck, and put his face in the hollow there, as he rubbed circles on my bare back. He had aimed to sooth me, and it had worked. His cold skin taking the heat and nausea away; and even when it was, I didn't want to change my position. The feel of his hand running over my back gently, his lips whispering wordlessly into my neck. Jacob, stopped, mulling over the embarrassment of sickening me, by stuffing four fork-fulls of pasta into his mouth.

In just a moment his cheery rosin face, was drained of color as it took a graven turn. It looked like someone had died, and he had just remembered, "When is it set to be?"

I looked up at Edward then at Jacob grimly.

"That soon eh?" He put his hand through his hair in frustration. I watched him take in a number of practiced breaths, waiting in agony for him to become Sam's Jacob (even though I liked Sam now, even became friends with him, I hated when Jacob used his mannerisms), but he remained my Jacob. His face betraying his emotions, not mutating into a perpetual mask of control. He was -as my mom had called me- an open book, and that's how I liked him best.

Edward proceeded with caution, choosing his words carefully. "Due to some complications it's set for tonight."

Jacob stiffened, "Complications?" His and Edward's eyes locked. You could almost see the steady stream of information passing between them. It was obvious that Edward was filling him in on my new problem, the one that wouldn't let me sleep. Jacob of all people knew the heaviness of exhaustion, how you might only try to blink but end up passing out. He knew you couldn't avoid it for too long. It was embarrassing, knowing how he could see really how "fragile" I was. How easily things seemed to overcome me.

Jacob's worried glance shoot over to me. I really didn't like being left out of this conversation, knowing it was about me. Especially when it was one of those stupid mental conversations, because not only was I right there and not being included, I couldn't hear anything! The only up side to my...naps, was that he couldn't keep things from me in his head. Maybe it was more annoying for my mind not to be open to him then I thought.

I spent my time patiently pouting, my arms crossed over my chest, attempting not to make to much contact to my ribs. The stitches in my legs had dissolved already, and there where only minor bruises, probably because my body was trying to turn into a vampire. Trying to fix its self. I wondered if Edward had realized that, if it would have changed anything if I had stopped to question the speedy recovery. It had only been a minute and a new thought occurred to me. Was he sending him words-like he had when he was talking to Emmett- or pictures. I assumed pictures, Jacob wouldn't have believed him unless he had visual proof. He stared at me, our arms next to each other, and for the first time I realized how much lighter I had become -I was always ridiculously white next to him- compared to him, and how subtle the difference between me and Edward had become.

"Well that changes my view on things quit a bit." He closed his eyes and took in more deep breaths, he was getting much better at keeping his temper in check. If this had happened a month ago, there might have been a giant wolf at the dinning room table.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that this wouldn't have happened to her if you didn't exist.

Edward's voice was calm and gentle, "If we didn't exist neither would you."

"I often dream that were the case"

Edward smiled, " I can't dream."

Jacob's face wasn't as lifted, "So its either die this way or die that way, there is no saving her?"

Alice gave a cold sneer, her tiny voice making the hair on my neck stand. But she didn't remember humanity, she couldn't scream about it like Rosalie. Jacob was caught off guard when her beauty was singled out on him.

"Do you think we like this? That we chose it? This is the last thing I signed up for Jacob Black, and im sorry if what I am turns you into a dog, but you _are_ human, exactly what we all want to be! No, none of us chose it, and if there was a way out-"

"I chose it," I stood up, looking at my family, and at my friend. The tears where biting at me, scratching my throat. " I chose the life you are all describing, because with out it I have nothing! Without it I don't have Edward!" I took a small glance his way, his head was hung down, and he looked at me sorrowfully.

"Humanity isn't all that, and I _would_ know that, seeing that I'm still human!" They all looked at me in shock at my sudden out burst. "You want to take it from me fine! If you don't bite me I'll just reject the change and go die somewhere. And if I survive that, I'll just continue to age until I wither away; while you all just live on forever! Even you Jacob, if you chose to, you _could_ live forever! Everyone I love, can leave me so easily, and all I want is to be able to be with them. But hey, since when did my opinion matter?"

I had been waiting on the balls of my feet, ready to bolt out of the room. I wouldn't let them see me cry. And hopefully Edward wouldn't let them come after me, he'd let me get outside, then reel me in. Part of me knew I'd hurt him, I had pulled the death card, and my death was a sensitive subject for him, it had almost happened to many times.

As I stormed from the room, the tears falling down my cheeks already, I tripped, knocking down vase- thankfully not cutting myself. I didn't need any repeats of the birthday from hell.

It happened so quickly I didn't realize until I was trapped, it was there just standing in front of me. Edward's and Jacob's voices blended into a barrage of rage and fear. "Bella NO!" As I fell into deaths arms.

The shrill voice was in my ear, like nails on a chalk board, I cringed away, but not quickly enough. "Nice to see you again Bella." She held fast to my arms, her teeth smiling brightly at me, threatening me. I knew she could end me with one quick twitch of her mouth. I would be the dried out leaf formally known as Bella.

"The entire Cullen clan here to greet me, how wonderful!" She smiled at them curtly her sarcasm slicing the are brutally. The combination of her evil, and childish features transformed her into Satin's heir, instead of an angelic carving, her tiny body arched in laughter. Child of hell shalt hold death in it's tiny grasp. I felt the skin on my arm break where her nails dug in. She glared at Edward impishly, daring him to do something about it, she licked her fingers.

"Tanya, they aren't being very hospitable." Alice hissed, holding Jacob back, as Jane tasted the blood on her other hand. Edward and Emmett, took a step forward, starring death daggers at the woman cowering behind Jane.

"Tanya?" Carlisle's voice was hurt, but had an angry edge at the end. Betrayal from Aro, betrayal from Tanya.

Her voice was tiny. "I had nothing to do wi-"

Jane screeched, her nails going deeper into my skin, the blood pulsing out harder. My ears popped as she leaned over me, "Of course you didn't! I would never ask _your kind_ for anything!"

"We are of the same material Jane." Carlisle looked at Jasper to calm the scene.

"Oh? You are a disgrace, all of you! This life you all live is pathetic, this life of morals! Its overrated! It's unnatural!" She noticed the tenseness of Jasper's shoulders.

"Come her you!" A moment before I felt a wave of calm, but now, now that Jane had noticed his weakness, he was panicking, and I felt it tOo, we all felt it. Even Jane, but it seemed to only make her drive harder. She pushed forward suddenly, my body still in her captive.

"Give into temptation!" Before anyone could act, she smeared my blood on his face.

Edward roared, ripping me from Jane's claws, throwing her through the glass wall into the court yard. She smashed into the fountain, it exploded, being tinted red as my blood washed off her.

The glass fell, scratching me everywhere. I felt the sting as it sliced through my skin, the thick smell of my blood all around me. But I was too preoccupied right now to get sick. The entire family, and to my horror, Jacob were tackling Jasper to the ground. I would never forget the sight. He had licked his lips, and his pupils went black. He was all predator. This was worse then my birthday, because now he had tasted me.

"Damn you! Damn you all! LET ME GO! I want her!"

Alice was in a state of hysteria, screaming "I'm so sorry!" Every time she slammed her love pack to the ground.

Alice's whimpers were drowned out by Jasper's cursing. Edward put his arm around me and turned me away. "Bella-"

Jane cackled, "She tastes lovely doesn't she!" She had dislodged her self from under the fountain, her thin hair dripping.

My arm was searing, another growl vibrated up Edward's chest. He held me closer WITH no sign of struggle.

"Come on Edward take her! Taste the wine upon your lips like you did in Phoenix, only this time don't stop! Drink her until she is dry, I know your veins burn to have her blood run through them!" She was dancing around destroying all she passed, her hair whipping around her like it was alive. Her voice the very essence of fear.

"How do you know about that?" He spit the words out violently.

"There iS nothing Lord Aro can't give us!" She sang, looking mad as she danced.

"Come Jasper! Fight with me, don't live this life of torture, or restrictions!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Jacob leaped from the pile-up phasing in the fly as he had done once before to protect me.

"No!" I tried to free myself from Edward's arms. But it was in vain. Jacob was upon her, and she was unafraid.

"Come here doggie let me pet you!"

"Jake no! Stop! Please!" but it was too late he was in battle, if he backed down she would finish him.

Only Alice's cry could have made me tare my eyes away from them, wide in horror. "Jasper gain control!"

"To hell with control!" He was flinging around like a fish, a shark.

Emmett's eyes were full of pain, "Brother don't make me hurt you!" He was hesitant with every restraining move he made.

"Just try!" Jasper sneered as he snapped at Rosalie. She gasped, not expecting this level of insanity. Pushing his face from her with such force his head went farther then it should have been able to. She looked angry, as she starred at him, but it immediately faded, as she looked at her own hands and Jasper's misplaced neck in remorse.

His head went back to normal in a matter of seconds, and he fought even harder, lunging at Rosalie again. "Don't you dare!" Emmett pushed her away, pommeling him with his fists.

"Don't hurt him!" Alice was panicking, she had lost concentration, her eyes where open, not looking into the future. She would only put enough strength into the fight to make moving difficult for him, she was torn between her love, and her best friend, her sister.

"Go help Jacob Rose!" Emmett shouted, she left them before the words were out of his mouth; that's when I heard the yelp. The blood soaking his russet fur, the piece of stone protruding from his back.

"Jacob!" Time seemed to slow down, I could see the rubble pass my face and tap it away, all sounds were so loud it just turned into one loud ring in my ear, my voice slowly attempting to penetrate it.

The wolf looked at me. His intelligent eyes ensuring their love to me, mine screaming back "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." In every move he made, trying to push the sadistic little demon just a little farther from me. Every flinch I made as I heard the cracks and yelps, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." As I turned to hide in the shelter of Edward's arms, hugging close to his blood soaked shirt, and looked at his face frozen in fear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." In every snap Jasper took toward me, a tear fell, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It seemed I was sorry for a lot of things, for everything that mattered.

Alice was struggling with Jasper. Emmett had his arms tightly behind his back, Alice was in front attempting to calm him, to hold him steady, to make him remember that this wasn't what he wanted. That was difficult to do with the scent of my blood thick in the air, and Jasper wasn't the only one who was struggling with the thirst. Esme had to leave me to got to Jacob, his blood didn't disturb her. Carlisle putting extra force because the other had left. But with every blow he dealt upon Jasper you could see his heart tear.

Emmett, nor Alice were breathing, and were attempting to-not just to keep Jasper away from me- get as far from where Edward stood protecting me as possible.

"Jasper! Please!" Alice wept as she narrowly escaped one of his snaps.

"Alice close your damn eyes! Tell me what is going to happen next!" Emmett, as strong as he was couldn't hold on much longer.

Alice looked defeated, like dying right then and there was for the best. "I can't."

"Rosalie! Watch out!" I felt myself self-inflict a whip lash as I concentrated on the other battle, the tears flinging from my eyes like rain. Jane had Rosalie in her hands, her chuckle piercing my ears like thousands of knives.

Jacob, limped to them, growling ferociously and tearing Jane off of Rosalie's now mangled body. Her arm was bent in ways that should be impossible her hand was detached from her body. I couldn't look at her any longer. If Jacob and Esme didn't keep Jane away long enough, Rosalie would soon be a pile of ash. I didn't want to watch her body slowly repair itself, slowly come back from the should-be-death that was all my fault.

Then it happened. Jane leaped onto Jacob, and I heard the tearing start. Esme was there, lessening the blows, but still the blood flew.

"Edward!" The violently sobs breaking down my cheeks.

"I cant leave you!" He held my face in his blood smeared hands, looking me into the face, begging me to understand. I could not.

I grabbed a hand full off his shirt and pulled him toward me,-he seemed so human, so venerable under the circumstances. I wasn't sure if I should have been thankful or frightened I was able to move him so easily- "Save him!" It took him less than a second to decide the anguish in my face was too strong. If he didn't act he would lose me. Not because I would leave him; but because I would find a way to get away from him to get to Jacob, he knew I would die in the process.

"Run, just run!" Out lips touched, with the fearful edge that always seemed to linger between us when I was about to die. But with this kiss he told me how much he loved me. As he held me tight to his chest, his hand locked in my curls. This was the end. Of whom I did not know, but someone was dying tonight; I could feel it. Perhaps it was Tanya, perhaps she was already dead, perhaps that's why we hadn't seen her since the beginning of hell broke lose. I could only hope.

I bit my lip, letting a gush of my blood flow to his mouth. I heard his gasp. "I love you." The tears rolling as I kissed him hard one more time, then fleeing from his arms before my blood became to much.

Tears swam down my face as I stumbled through the doorway. All I did was cry while they all risked their lives to save mine. I ran past the car but turned back, peering frantically through the window.

With every throw of bad luck, there is a catch f good. The key was still in th ignition. I didn't even think, I just yanked open the door and began to drive, blocking the roars of pain and anger from the house to enter my mind. The sobs heaving up my chest blurring the road in front of me.

"Bella they're coming go faster!" His beautiful voice calmed the hysterics for a moment before I realized what was going on. I pushed my foot harder on the pestle. Taking a deep breath, I spoke to my hallucination. If I was going to die, I would die with him in my mind.

"Why am I hearing you?" My knuckles where white as I clenched the stirring wheel.

"Danger." The voice, his voice whispered. The hair on my neck was standing on end, then it vanished.

"Danger." I repeated, the wind roaring around me, the cold biting. No matter how much faster I went, how many times I cried his name, I couldn't hear him anymore. All that I had left of my love, of my life was the tingling feeling still lingering on my lips.

The car made an unnatural jolt .My head smacked onto the wheel and the warm crimson blood spattered. Something was skidding, sliding on the road. This had to be it, I was going to crash, I was going to die, it was over. For the Cullen's, for Jacob, my Edward. All was lost. Life was pulsing out of me slowly, I would take my last breath not knowing if he lived, if he would ever find my defaced body.

Unconsciousness was drowning me, at least I wouldn't feel the death. But my head throbbed in time with my heart, every beat a sharp pain, every beat more blood rushed out of me. I prayed for help to come, used every pore of my body to send the message out to my surroundings, if they were near, if they had won, Jasper would know. That is if he wasn't dead, but I wouldn't think of that.

But before my pain could go away_ it_ came. I saw it in the rearview mirror, standing beside me, it's black hair blowing fiercely through the wind. It's eyes were deeper than any onyx that I had every seen, like fire that burned from with-in him; showing me his hidden soul. It's sand papery hands caressed me cheek, smearing the blood there, it smiled, then licked it's lips.

"Time to come home my child." I pushed away from Aro, refusing to go with him willingly, even if it meant life. As I rested my head on the wheel to tired to support myself I saw the pool of blood on the dashboard, there I saw a familiar blue looked at me in sorrow.

"Trinity help me." The end engulfed me.

It was cold, my toes were in so much pain that they hurt more when I came into consciousness. My teeth chattering were the only sounds, and they echoed in the dead silence, in the black pitch around me. Under me I felt comfort, something cushioning me. Was I dead? Could heaven really be this dark? Was I even in heaven? Or had flirting with death, falling in love and befriending it, sent me to a eternal nothingness? I felt for something to cover myself with, but found nothing, only the bare cloud I was resting on. I looked around, maybe this is where vampires went. Maybe Edward was wrong, they didn't just _go out_. The thrill of happiness left me instantly, this was worse then any of that, this was so much worse. To live, but to be just always in the dark, alone.

I lay for another moment-or at least I thought I was lying- thinking over, trying to remember the motion of sitting up. As I pictured it in my mind I did it, the sudden movement caused the pain in my head to be excruciating. Death shouldn't be this painful.

Ice claws grabbed me waist, wrapping around me. I screamed. This had to be hell. The fear was just too great, I fought to get free but couldn't even move, I screamed louder. The thing clamped my mouth shut, muffling my cries. But it's touch was gentle. And the icy things weren't claws, but arms hugging me close, softly rubbing my shoulders.

"Bella. It's alright my love. I'm hear." His face was between my neck and shoulder, nestling me, his eyelashes kissing me as much as his lips, tiny butterfly pecks up and down my neck. The tears were already flowing thickly when I berried my face into his arms.

"I never thought you would wake up again!" He rocked us back and forth. "All that pain, I could feel it. And for a moment your mind was mine to read, all that pain! All that worry! I sat there shaking for hours. Oh Bella!"

"Your alive!" I gasped, kissing all I could reach using my hands to see what my eyes could not. His mouth was turned down, his eyes sunken in impossible tears. I was too hysterical to worry about what he had just said to me.

"I thought you all died!" My words being gargled as if under water. "I thought I died!"

"I would never let that happen! There were no casualties ." But in his voice their was a deep sorrow.

"Oh Edward I'm-" And even though I should have responded when he said them, I stiffened finally grabbing onto his words. The ones about the strange connection he had made with me, my blood pumped through my veins quickly, my pulse pounding in my ear.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

He realized what I was reaction too. "Bella, I-"

The lights flashed on as Aro strode into the room, in all black clad, there was nothing human in the way he walked. The light burned my eyes and made me feel uncomfortable, Edward shimmering slightly from its power.

"Ah Bella how wonderful! You are awake!" He clasped his hands happily, Jane holding onto the edge of his cloak like a tiny child, smiling at me brightly.

"Are you ready to join us young one?"

"The day I join you is the day hell freezes over!" I spat, my sudden anger exploding.

"The day I was created hell was mine to freeze."

"Daddy you promised I could keep her!" Jane whined.

"I never lie child." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Daddy?" I mocked, "Like father like daughter."

Edward squeezed me, warning.

"They are all my children," He spread his arms out, "And so will you. You can not escape me, deep down you don't want to. When you realize your true power, this is all that will ever satisfy you. The thrown, my right arm, our princess." Jane's lip protruded in a pout, "Our Second princess."

Edward growled, "Jane is evil enough for us all." She smiled and curtsied at him. I didn't remember her being such a angel of evil when I last saw her.

Aro nodded, "She is isn't she! I'm glad you caught her on a good day this time, we just feasted last night, and are planning on anther tonight in Bella's honor. She is quit thrilled."

"Yes thank you Bella." Her voice lingered in the air.

"Now about your friends-"

I leaped of the bed that I had been lying on with Edward, collapsing on the floor. Edward came behind me and helped me stand. "Where's Jacob! Where's Alice and Jasper! What did you do with Emmett and Rosalie! I thought Carlisle was your friend! If you harmed one hair on Esme's h-"

Still jovial he cut me off, "All is well. Calm down dear one." Jane chuckled at his side.

Jane winked at me, "Don't worry I always wanted a pet dog. We can play with him together, he is so untamed though. I might have to teach him."

My eyes were wide with horror. "Let Jacob go he has no business here!"

Jane shook her head. "They always do."

"She is right Bella, I'm afraid he does. It's his fault you aren't one of us yet; he must be punished." My face was growing hot, Aro noticed. "Let's not be hasty we haven't decided how." Then with dark humor, "Maybe we'll just cut off his tail. Jane wouldn't like it if we executed her new pet."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but we would." He seemed to think this was all a game.

He dismissed Jane with a nod, and she sent me a quick smirk, then vanished. "Go freshen up, there is a bathroom through there, _Mrs. Cullen_."

Edward smiled at him, taunting him, gloating that there were some things he hadn't been able to stop. With that Aro exited out of the room, leaving us alone once more.

When I turned back to Edward what I saw shocked me. The change his face had taken, the detachment in his eyes. "Edward-"

"Shh," He put a finger to my lips, "The walls are thin here my love. " I nodded, my face ashen in grief.

My cloths were stained with dried blood. As I stood in the mirror looking at my reflection in horror, Edward came in with a change for me.

"Take a shower. Jane just dropped these off. Aro wants you to wear this to...the meeting." His tone had been apathetic until the last part, his eyes had shown life, but quickly it disappeared to emptiness again. I don't know what turned off the switch, but now it was almost like he was dead inside, more than he already was. He only spoke when necessary, avoiding me at all costs. Sometimes I caught him starring at me. Just starring with the blankest of expression. His thoughts a mystery to me more then ever.

He wouldn't walk into the bathroom with me, even though all I was doing was washing the blood of my face with a wet towel, the door wide open. He didn't even come to my aid as I clenched the vanity, putting my face dangerously close to the apple scented candle to escape fainting-the salt and rust scent of the blood swirled tightly around me like a thick fog.

I took the clothing from his hand, a plain black dress, with red lace on the sleeves, neckline and bottom fringe. I rubbed my fingers over the silky fabric so I wouldn't have to see him leave. I knew I would cry. But a wave of courage rushed into me. As he turned to leave I touched his hand, holding it tenderly in mine, knowing if he chose to, he could pull away. He froze, but did not turn around. His body seemed to shrink, looking as if it could shatter.

"I have failed you." His hand slipped from mine. The door began to close behind him as he exited.

"Look at me," At first it seemed I only thought the words, but slowly the door opened.

"Look at me."

"I am." His words were as breakable as he was.

I held him with my eyes, "Do you see someone who thinks you have failed her? Do you honestly think anything but your life matters to me?"

"Bella-"

"No," I stepped in front of him bringing my hands to his face, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't care. Just promise me you wont let me go until it's over."

He swept me up in his arms, berrying his face in my hair. "I could do nothing else."

**And that is chapter five! I hope you liked it. Please review!! Even if you thought it was the worst thing you ever read I have to know, writing is my life I should know if I'm good at it**

**ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!**

**TerrorLies Mourning**


	7. Chapter 6

1Yes! Finally the final chapter to the story! I was worried I wouldn't finish by the time it actually came out. I finally buckled down and wrote a long chapter again haha. Well I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I know I have. xD lqtm

Found

I sat there. Waiting. In his stone grasp. I had been wrong, but I had been right. Someone was dying today. That someone was me. The few heart beats I had left were now gone. I would die today. Today I'd be born to the night, to Edward, I'd become a

vampire. As much as the thought of it excited me, it even more so frightened me. Frightened me so much I felt as though I would get sick.

My skin would turn hard and cold. Every part of me would be perfected. To humans...Even to Jacob, I'd be one of the most beautiful people they had ever seen. I would be able to run so fast I'd be invisible, an unwelcome breeze to those who could not see my quick movements. My strength would be powerful enough to turn rocks to rubble under my fist. My skin would shine like a diamond under the sun. All those things I had no problem with. But what I feared most, what I wish did not come with my transformation, was what would make me what I was to me. The thirst.

My thirst would be a burning sensation I could never truly satisfy. The need to kill, would be the greatest need of all. If Edward and I lived through today, I would except the pain that came along with the change willingly.

Edward's head turned toward the door, picking up the scent, the sound of his boots on the stone, before my less adequate human senses registered his presence at all.

Alec. Jane's twin in all way's. Another child of hell. The only thing was I knew why they kept Jane, but I didn't know why they kept him. Yes, he did look like an angel. Yes, I'm sure he could lore anyone (human at least), anywhere, were he to need to do so. His red eye's gleamed with innocence. Innocence, that would vanish the moment he had you alone.

"Jane told me it was quit boring playing with you Edward. You should try to do as she pleases, it's a less painful way." The venom his sweet voice made it seem to cut

deeper. He walked over to the flower on the night stand, he barley touched it, but it began to wither. Within moment it was dead.

"And why would I ever stoop so low as to please her." Edward spat, as always never giving in.

Alec smiled, very pleased with the reaction he had provoked. "There are ways to make you do what ever we want." He didn't even have to look at me, Edward could hear his sick, twisted thoughts as clear as day. His arms tightened around me.

"Aro would like you to come with me." He saw I wasn't dressed in what I was told to wear. "Bella get changed, no one disobeys Aro. Even me. You have no idea how much I wanted to_ pet_ that pet of yours. He's quit hostile, I could have silenced his disrespectful mouth."

He grinned at me, the flower in his hand suddenly coming to like again. He handed it to me. "Please don't take your time."

It was so fast. One second Edward was beside me and I was still in my blood sopped cloths. The next I was standing beside the door, his arm snaked around my waist, in the gown.

"Fast enough for you Alec." It apparently was, Alec frowned and turned, motioning us to follow; Edward smirked and suppressed a giggle-well it probably would have been more of a laugh considering how much he seems to like mocking him.

As we walked our party grew. More Volturi joined Alec, bringing their own prisoners. They were all relatively small. Not like Felix or Dimitri, who had been my captors the last time I was trapped here. Alec was the smallest. The other two has a strong muscular build, but it was very impressive. They were maybe fifteen, eighteen at most when they were changed.

Rosalie and Jasper were the first to walk beside us. It was a particularly grim reunion. We smiled at each other, glad the other was alive. But then they each looked down at me sadly, sorry for what I was about to go through. They were my family now, what happened to one of us effected us all.

Esme and Emmett joined us quickly after, in my walk-it was pretty much like I was walking death ro, or at least it felt like it. My new mother hugged me tightly, taking me from Edward, almost crying into my hair. She pulled me back lifting me off the ground so we didn't fall behind.

"It's all going to be okay Bella. We are all here." I smiled back a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I know." When I met Emmett's gaze, I hoped to get his big dopey smile. Instead I met such sorrow filled eyes, that it felt like he could snap me in half just by looking at me. I tried to look light hearted, but looked away before I failed completely. He slid over to where Rosalie was walking on Edward's other side.

He put his hand in hers and she leaned on his shoulder, they were the model couple, sugar and spice-and when I say sugar I'm not talking about Rosalie. No matter how much she like me now, she will always me the scariest of the Cullens, to me at least. I tried to imagine how my life would be like if Carlisle hadn't saved either of them; but quickly pushed the thought away. After today I might know.

I looked around anxiously. "Carlisle and Alice are already there. They are keeping him safe don't worry." Edward whispered sweetly. The group of Volturi in front of us sniggered.

What I wanted more than anything at that moment was to be able to have at least five seconds with Jacob before I had to stare death in the eye. Just five, obviously Aro, Marcus and Caius hadn't wanted the same from him. I clung closer to Edward.

It had seemed like hours. Again they were walking at a slow pace, slower than an average human would ever walk. Hearing moister drip to the ground echoing down the dark hallway, seeing only a foot in front of me thanks to a torch that Emmett had made. I grew sleepy.

"We are almost there." Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. We tried best we could to smile at each other under the grim circumstances. Sure enough a light at the end of the tunnel became visible. I started to think they just made us walk these adits just to tire _me_-the human- out.

I was leaning mostly on Edward for support, but Rosalie was at my other side. I was more being carried than walking. The loss of blood, and the weight of the stress, was like bricks on my back.

We walked, the sound of my feet sticking to the stones was the loudest of the few that were made, it was interrupting my thoughts; distracting me. None of the vampires around me were breathing. We inched closer.

This might have been the same path we took last time I was here. But I wasn't paying attention. I thought we had gone through gates, that the temperature had changed. Maybe the torch was just my imagination. I can't remember but when we got to the lobby. Gianna, was no longer there.

I looked at Edward my eyes wide, finally awake. He nodded to me, confirming my fears. She was one of them now. She must have proved useful. They had a new woman there now. "Good evening Alec, Callum, Tristian."

"Thank you Delaney." The last boy answered.

That last name stopped me cold. "Are you alright?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I mentally shook myself and started up again. "As okay as I can be." I squeezed his hand. That's when the boy turned around. I let out a little yelp, he looked at me strangely, seeing that I recognized him. This amused him.

"Do I know you Miss." He approached me, his eyes bright red.

I stared at him, my expression horrified.

"Bella isn't it? I hear you are quit the trouble maker. It's hard to image someone so powerless could provoke such a hassle." Edward's hold became slightly more protective.

"You're suppose to be dead." I gasped. Trinity, all this time she though he was dead, but here he was.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." I looked at Edward, through the glare he was giving him, he saw too.

"She...She told me you where dead."

He laughed, amused by the small human girl who was about to be made into one of them.

"Who?" Edward squeezed my arm, signaling me to keep quit.

"Who?" He asked again, now curious, seeing the reaction he had provoked.

"No one." Edward answered, "She must have gotten you confused with someone else." I nodded enthusiastically. Tristian didn't buy it. He and Edward smiled awkwardly at each other. It was almost like they were trying to hold themselves back from pommeling other.

His head turned toward the wooden door that led into the other reception area. I remember this part of Vultera all to well. I could walk here blind folded-I've relived it too often in my nightmares. But also in my dreams, when I concentrated more on saving Edward.

When we got into that room we would ignore the golden doors, and walk over to a piece of wall paneling, behind that was the door to castle turret. I could already see the three thrones in the center. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting there; their long black robs like pieces of the darkest night sky, guards behind them looking stunningly beautiful.

Aro's face would be perpetually excited as always, Marcus and Caius would sit there watching looking so bored that they could just keel over dead-if only they could.

"Ah Bella it is so nice to see you finally clean! I am dreadfully sorry, I forgot how fragile you humans are." He smiled at me, his skin still not looking quit right on his face. "How pretty she looks. Don't you agree Jane?" She was standing beside him, her hand gently resting on the arm of the great wooden chair.

She nodded, I wasn't sure if it was in agreement or just to please Aro, and to tell you the truth, I didn't care.

I looked around the room, searching; until I found Alice, Carlisle, and Jacob standing by the wall. Aro caught me looking. "I forgot you all have not seen each other since Jane came to fetch you." Fetch. That was an interesting way to describe what she did.

"Come on over Carlisle, Alice, Jacob." He said the last name with a mixture of disgust, and fascination.

They ambled over, not one of them wanting to be there. The three of them joined our group, relief flooding off of Jasper when he was once again standing beside Alice.

"Have you thought over our offer? I know I have just asked a few of you quit recently but I hope you've had enough time to concider." He was asking a number of us. All of us who, he was asking were obligated to answer. Marcus and Caius propped themselves back up in their seats, for the first time they seemed slightly-and when I say slightly I mean that they lips lifted from a frown to a very pressed strait line-interested in our answers.

"No thank you, I'm sorry Aro." Carlisle replied politely.

"It will be a shame to lose someone with your restraint." The smile was still plastered to his face.

"No," Alice said curtly.

"Thanks but no thanks." Jasper answered. This time he looked quit disappointed. He must have been very confident that Jasper would stray from the life the Cullen's were living. No doubt he knew exactly what had happened at Tanya's

Rebellion would have been a thing of the past. With Jasper here, everyone would be kept in check. He would know who wanted to rebel before they really knew themselves. He was just as much a valuable asset as Alice, and Edward.

Edward looked down at me for a moment, then back at Aro. "My answer is still the same."

"No." My voice was quit as I hit behind Edward's arm.

"What a waste you three have such talent." I expected that to be the end but Aro looked to my left.

The voice I had not expected, and not wanted to hear answered his question. "The day I join you, is the day I get ripped limb from limb by my own brothers." Jacob, might as well have spit at their feet. I cringed at how he spoke to them. He was too reckless for his own good.

"What a shame." Aro was disappointed. "You all had such possibilities. But there is still time for you to change your minds." He looked over to Jacob, "All of you, my offer remains."

With that he clapped his hands, And Edward dragged me away from the growing crowd of vampires; his family followed. Jacob came and took position on my other side.

He turned to Edward. "What are they all so happy about."

Edward looked back at the ravenous vampires in disgust. "Dinner."

"You can't be serious!" Jacob hissed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Edward spat, he was not happy about this at all.

Jacob realized there was no point in mocking him. "But Bella is still human!"

Before they could start arguing I turned to Jacob. "So are you." I hugged him fiercely.

He tried to brighten the darkness that had settled around me. "Yea, but they all think I smell bad." It worked, I laughed, and to my surprise Edward smiled as he crinkled his nose.

"See? And he has to deal with me almost daily. If he is that disgusted and he's used to it, think of these freaks!" The rest of the family chuckled with us. The only thing that really kept them all from getting along was species. And right now, all that mattered is we all wanted to turn tail and run. We were all on the same team.

Our lightheartedness was brought to a stop. "I want you all to thank Bella for this treat. This feast is in her honor, for she is about to join our world tonight." A chorus of voices thanked me, it made my skin crawl. The doors began to open again, Heidi leading the group of unsuspecting humans to their death once again.

Her red fishnet stockings, shocking, against her perfect alabaster body. Her blue contacts creating that hypnotic violet when it mixed with her blood red. The black shorts clung to her legs tightly, her shirt three sizes too small. It was only fitting that she was the bait to lore them all here. She caught sight of me and smiled. It seemed they all thought I would end up in their _family_. As far as they could tell, there was mo reason to resist.

That's when it happened. Jacob stiffened beside me. "Not now!" He seemed to be dying. He was shaking uncontrollably. Jasper pulled me behind him and Alice, Emmett pushed to Edward's side.

"Jacob!" Edward looked genuinely worried. "Don't fight it. I'll tell them Jacob, keep calm!"

He did quit the opposite. He sprinted toward the victims, before Edward had even registered his thoughts, and grabbed one of them. It was a young girl maybe one or two years younger than me. Her auburn hair was like a rich flame, her emerald eyes were full of fear.

"Jacob!" I screamed. Why was he doing this. The answer hit me so hard I almost fell backwards. _You have to _see_ her_. The memory flashed before me I could do anything about it.

_"When do you think it will happen to you?" I asked quietly._

_His answer was flat and immediate. "Never."_

_"It's not something you can control, is it?"_

_He was silent for a few minutes. Unconsciously, we both walked slower, barely moving at all._

_"It's not supposed to be," he admitted. "But you have to _see_ her - the one that's supposedly meant for you."_

_"And you think that if you haven't seen her yet, then she's not out there?" I asked skeptically. "Jacob, you haven't really seen much of the world - less than me, even."_

_"No I haven't," he said in a love voice. He looked at my face with suddenly piercing eyes. "But I'll never see anyone else, Bella. I only see you. Even when I close my eyes and try to see something else. Ask Quil or Embry. It drives them all crazy."_

Jacob had seen her. He had imprinted. On a girl who was about to die, he found his soul mate.

Aro was at Jacob's side, appearing out of no where. "What is this?" Before Jacob could move, to hide his thoughts, to protect either of them; Aro placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "How interesting!" He looked at me the evil brewing in his eyes. "Bella would you come here for a moment."

I didn't want to, but for Jacob's sake, I almost ran. "Do you understand what phenomenon has just taken place?" The excitement in his voice made me want to spit venom in his eye-if it would have done any damage

"He imprinted."

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful!"

I bit into the opportunity, "So you'll let them both go?"

"Would you like to leave with Jacob Logan?"

The girl looked at Jacob for the first time. After all the times he tried to describe it to me it was hard to imagine. I saw how Emily and Sam were, and even Jared and Kim. But to see it take place for the first time, to see the connection go from nonexistent to something as strong as I felt for Edward-or at least close- was like nothing I could have ever imagined.

The Logan girl, was about to say something like, "No thank you." But the moment her bright green eyes, met his black ones, gravity moved. She saw in him, that unwavering loyalty, the level of chemistry was so high. I could totally understand what he was talking about when he said, it was like you were made for each other.

"Yes." She finally said, although I could tell she didn't know why.

"This is a difficult situation. If we let her leave we might have to let them all leave, the law claims her she has seen us, I'm sure you will tell her all about us."

Logan looked up at Jacob, "What is he talking about?" She had a very slight french accent. She wasn't pale, but her skin tone was perfect, right in the middle, and even though she was younger than me the girl-if turned into a vampire- had a body like Rosalie, except not as skinny.

She looked like she could take a punch, and even now, when she was in a room that screamed death-and I knew she could hear those screams- she was unafraid, only wanting answers.

Jacob didn't answer her instead he grabbed her and began walking back to where we stood, ignoring Aro completely.

He did not appreciate that, "Jane."

"No!" But before I could do anything Jacob was on the ground, writhing in pain, screaming so loud the other humans in the room covered their ears. Logan looked at him and looked as if she was about to cry. Even though she didn't know him, the connection was too strong.

The firm hold on my waist was gone, as Edward bolted to his side, roaring in anger, but all to soon he was on the ground too.

"Stop it!" I ran over to Edward, tripping onto is body, he looked at me refusing to let them get the best of him, he grit his teeth so hard I heard it. "Stop it! Just bite me already! Leave them alone! Please!" I was crying as I crawled over to Aro and wept at his feet, holding his long black cloak tightly in my fist.

"I'm glad you have come to your senses. You can't put it off much longer, if you hadn't cooperated," He looked at Edward, know that if he had really wanted to, anyone of them in the room could have bitten me. "I would of had to have Tristian force Edward to bite you."

My tears stopped long enough to ask him a question. "What do you mean."

"He can go into your mind, and force you to do things. Much like an old friend of his, but sadly she resisted us. We couldn't let her live she would have made us do something we didn't want to. It was far too dangerous." He was talking about Trinity, and she certainly had not died. I saw Tristian flinch as he appeared next to me. The _loss_ apparently still effected him as much as Trinity.

"Jane dear." Glumly she sighed as Edward and Jacob came to there feet. Logan hugged Jacob fiercely, just glad to see him standing, though she could see the pain still in his eyes.

Edward took my hand, but his eyes were fixed mostly on Tristian. He shook his head at him, "She wouldn't be proud of what you've become."

He growled, "How would you know!"

"Because he's right." The sweet voice came from directly behind me.

"Trinity!" I embraced her before Tristian even realized who was standing before him. "How did you-"

"Blood is mostly water Bella, you called me." That blue eye had been her's watching me.

"Where are the-"

"I came alone. Joseph will be very upset with me." She frowned, then looked at Tristian, his face frozen in shock.

"Trinity?" He walked forward and brushed a finger over her cheek. "You're... Alive."

"I waited. Just like you said. And when I went to find you, I found the scorch mark and-" She touched the chain on her neck, the Claddagh rings hanging their still.

"I turned away right before they killed you; or at least I though they killed you. The water showed me. But I guess I looked away too soon."

"How? The water?" He looked down at the tiny beauty.

"Because I told it to. Everything has to listen when I tell them to do something."

Tristian took it all in, but pushed it all aside and swept her up in his arms and began to spin her around. "You're alive!"

She wasn't as happy. When he realized this he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You've become one of them. Your just as evil as him. How many have you helped kill? How many have you possessed for them?"

"I didn't know he was gifted." Edward whispered.

Trinity frowned. "Neither did I."

"My dove, they told me they came after you and killed you. What else did I have?"

"You could have done anything other than this. We were both picked from the same garden but brought to totally different places. Damien saved me, what have they done to you?"

He looked at her painfully. "They gave me meaning after I lost it. After I lost you."

"Well it would appear that they lied to you."

"You looked away, you didn't see me take over that one and make him tear himself apart. That was the day I found my power. If you hadn't looked away you would have known." With every word he said, a little more of Trinity's heart chipped away.

She pulled through and through the pain and looked into his eyes. "And now that you know I'm alive what are you going to do?"

"You are going to join me here of course." He stated as if there was no other alternative.

"I'm no longer just yours. I love Joseph too."

"You can't be serious. Trinity you are the only person out there for me, you can't leave again. I'd just die."

She looked into his deep red irises, touching just under them lightly. "You already have."

She pushed away from him, walking gracefully over to Aro, getting on her tip toes to speak in his ear. "Let them go please." He was powerless under her gaze. His face went blank as he nodded.

"Yes, you may leave now."

"Now tell them you are sorry."

"I'm dreadfully sorry for causing you all such pain." I could not warn her, I hadn't seen it coming. I was too overwhelmed with the fact that I might have seen freedom in a few moments that I hadn't payed anyone else any mind.

Trinity was on the ground screaming. Jane was standing over her smiling malevolently. Her hold on Aro broke.

For a moment his face was full of pure, undisguised anger, he was the most frightening thing I had ever seen in my life, the look on his face made my blood run cold.

"Impressive, very impressive child." To say his smile was equally as evil as Jane's would be an understatement. Satin himself would cringe away from him at that moment.

"Unfortunately, you have used you gift to conspire against me, and that will not me tolerated. Jane can you take care of her alone in this state." He turned to walk away bored. Marcus and Caius looked unhappy, things were not going according to plan.

"Yes, Aro." She was quit pleased.

"Hurry before I change my mind, I really hate losing such talent."

"Edward!" I was gripping his shirt, "She's going to kill her!"

He held me close. "I know. There is nothing we can do."

"What are you talking about! Help her!"

Carlisle spoke to me gravely. "She told us not to."

This couldn't be happening. Trinity had just sentenced herself to death. She had commanded none of us to help her.

She had told everyone except me. But she had no need to stop me, because she knew I honestly couldn't do anything. All though I knew that, I still had to try. I looked at Edward. His eyes were locked on Tristian's who seemed to be watching Trinity with a blank look, as if what she has said had left him empty.

They were only about five feet in front of me. If I was lucky, and Edward was paying too much attention to Tristian I might have a chance. I slipped my hand from his, he didn't seem to notice. I sprang and ran right into Jane, she hadn't been expecting it. It wasn't like the fantastic stunts in the movies, she fell to the side He rock hard body didn't even bodge. But she turned and looked at me and I hit the ground.

Trinity, the moment she was free from Jane's glare yelled at me to run. Unable to escape her order I ran. Only to be caught by Felix a second later.

One of the guards who had brought me here the last time. I heard my bone's crunch. Felix whispered into my ear, slicing a gash in my head. "Dibs." His laugh made my head ache.

I heard Edward roar as he tore Felix's arms off of me-quit literally. I fell to the ground my head smashed into the stones. The pain was extreme. The ripping sound of Jacob phasing tore into my mind, along with Logan's scream. Alice very quickly shielded her from Jacob's claws as he ran toward all the other vampires. The overly sweet smell of a vampires burning flesh filled the air.

Jane was very quickly rendering all of the Cullens useless. "Tristian!" Trinity's voice sounded as if she was just about to break.

It was as if her cry had snapped him out of his slumber. "Trinity!" When Aro said he went into your mind, he meant literally. With a roar of pain Tristian's body exploded, replaced by a blinding light. It happened so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it. The orb or light fused with Jane, she screeched in pain, And her eyes began glowing in the same matter of the thing Tristian became had.

Edward was at my side holding me in his arms.

I began to fade, "Edward." I whispered.

"Bella! Stay awake don't go out on me! Not now!"

Soon Volturi were falling all over screaming in pain. Many of the humans necks had been snapped by the Volturi when the battle began, blood pooling on the ground. I looked over to Jasper. He wasn't breathing; but he was in control.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm too tired." My eyes shut and for a moment, that must have been less than I second all went out. That was the only peace I had. My heart was on fire. "Put out the fire! Fire!" Edward was above me his mouth dripping with my blood.

"I'm so sorry Bella it was the only way." He was crying dry tears. I screamed. He lifted me from the ground.

Jane's voice called to us. "Go! I can't keep her like this for long. She's too powerful." Alice through Logan on Jacob's back.

"Hold on as tight as you can and don't let go." The pain was too much and the words were fuzzy.

"Trinity! I love you!" I saw her look back at him and shout something, but it couldn't hear anything. Then all went black.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Me screaming to be exact. Except it didn't really sound like me. The pain had lessened, but barely. It was just enough for me to concentrate on what they were saying to me.

It was very dark where I was, and I felt I wasn't alone. Sure enough there where arms around me, and a mouth too me ear. "It's okay my love, it'll all be over soon."

Using all my effort I was able to shout, "What about the others?" I began to cry through the pain.

"Logan and Jacob got on a plane. They are probably already back in Washington. He wanted to stay, but knew that it would have been irrational. He said to call him the moment the first year passes. He say's I love you..And thank you for Logan." If I hadn't been screaming in agony I would have smiled.

"The rest of us are here with you." Something in his voice told me he was lying.

"Who didn't come back!" I screamed again as my body, full of venom, was dying

"Trinity." He whispered it quietly, as if it was too much to say quit so loud. "She ran back to help Tristian. It's been thirty-six hours. Neither of them came. We..we don't think they made it."

I screamed again, partly for the loss I had just suffered, and partly for the pain. "What about Joseph and the others? They didn't even know she left."

"Delivering that news will not be a pleasant visit."

The pain was lifting from my finger tips. It was going to happen faster because he bit me so close to the heart. I felt his hand tighten around mine. "At least they are together, just like they had always wanted."

We didn't talk anymore after that, except for when Edward was whispering "I'm sorry," or "It's okay Bella. I promise it's almost over." The next day passed slowly, -the sun didn't come out- but when it was over, so was the pain. I blinked a few times, my eyes finally adjusting perfectly to the darkness. We were surrounded by trees. Obviously somewhere where humans wouldn't be able to hear me. Where my family could easily fight off threats.

Edward was staring down at me, the others standing a few inches away doing the same. When I saw them my mouth fell open. Seeing them through these new eyes made it seem that I hadn't seen them at all when I was human. It was like I put on a pare of glasses, and that their beautiful faces finally came into focus.

My old eyes hadn't given them justice. If Edward had been a god before, there no longer any word to describe him. I looked at his family and realized the same thing. I looked away them, and up at Edward, his bright topaz eyes studying me in the same manner.

"Is it over?" I asked timidly. My voice sounding odd to my new ears. It was higher pitched, it sounded too delicate and musical to be mine.

"Yes Bella. It's over." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Alice squealed and tackled me before his lips touched mine.

"Oh Bella! You are finally truly part of the family. Well you were before, but you know what I mean. Oh I'm taking you shopping right now and we are-" Rosalie cut her off, smiling at me just as brightly.

"I think it might be better if Edward takes her to hunt." I hadn't realized the burning thirst gnawing at the back of my throat.

Emmett's laughter boomed toward me. Bouncing off the tree's, "I'll miss having to pick you up after you fall."

Edward lifted me to my feet, and I could already feel how much more graceful my movements were. He smiled at me. "I think Rosalie is right." He squeezed my hand.

With a smile, I laughed, it sounded like the wind. "Emmett you better get some practice in, because when I get back you won't be smiling for to long."

"What do you —" He saw the answer in my eyes. "Oh we'll see about that Bella."

"You can beat Emmet up later. Are you ready?" Edward asked me. I nodded and he began running pulling me along. It was effortless for me to follow.

"It's time for you to see what you look like." The smile in his voice was easy to hear. I stopped in my tracks. My hand still holding his, and the sudden stopped pulled him back as he fell at my feet. I was indeed much stronger than him.

"Not yet. I don't think I could take it." I stood up and put my face in his hands. With relief I noted that the thirst that was threatening to drive mad hadn't lessened my feelings for him, but instead that this change that had enhanced everything about me, making me perfect, only made my love for him stronger.

"Bella. You are the strongest person I know." He leaned in and kissed me. Kissed me with out holding back, no longer afraid of crushing me. This time it was me who had to be careful. But I hadn't remembered that. I felt his jaw break.

I screamed. Pushing away from him, I backed into a tree, it shook on contact. The pain only dwelled on his face for a moment as he snapped his jaw back. "Bella?"

I was too busy staring down at my hands in horror to notice he was standing beside me. He took them away from my face and kissed them.

"You could never really hurt me."

"That's what I had kept telling _you_ all along."

He smiled down at me, I smiled up at him. "Well, then maybe we ought to take it slow." He gave me that crooked smile that I loved. "Just to be safe."

"Just to be safe." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, very lightly.

Then there was only me and Edward, and that's all that mattered. But I swear in the distance I heard a wolf howl.

And that is the end. Please Review I hope to write other stories, and am write now in the middle of a _Vampirates_ fanfic. As you can see the name "Logan" won the pole. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading.

ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!

TerrorLies Mourning


	8. good golly goodness what was i thinking!

1I just want to apologize. I just re-read this and realized a number of things.

1) I had way too many thing thrown in there for me to finish in six chapters

2) gah! For heavens sake that last chapter was horrible! I might re-write it. The idea is all there but it was rushed and all the emotion that was suppose to be there was absent.

Sorry again I just realized this, im sorry to all those who read this and came to the same conclusion.

ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!

TerrorLies Mourning


	9. It was a fail Sorry Steph but it was :

It's been what a year? But yeah just thought I'd put in this note. I was EXTREMELY disappointed with the actual "Breaking Dawn." I went to the midnight release and everything, and devoured that mf in under two days, but the disappointment was so horrible I can never ever ever ever read it again. In fact often I often make fun of it now. The movies are entertaining but for heavens sake they SPARKLED. Sorry if I offend any twihards. I'm a fanpire all the way, just not for disasters like "Twilight".

~TerrorLies


End file.
